


This Ain't A Trial, It's A Trainbuchet

by murundelnys666



Series: Trials and Tragedies [2]
Category: Trials and Trebuchets (Podcast)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:15:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 84
Words: 47,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22039906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/murundelnys666/pseuds/murundelnys666
Summary: Veronica Sonya Elm Rune is a 19 year old student entering her first year at the Wild Cliff Express. But when a tragic event occurs, a mystery begins to reveal itself, and it's up to her to figure out the answers of what's really going on.
Series: Trials and Tragedies [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1553143
Comments: 59
Kudos: 23





	1. a new ride begins

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Welcome to the next book in the Trials and Tragedies series!! If you haven’t read the first one, I Write Trials, Not Trebuchets, then wtf r u doing? Go read that first. Otherwise you’ll be super super confused. Anyway enjoy the new story, love you alyssa!! <33

When i was a young girl my father took me into the city to see the magic train. He said, "daughter, when you grow up qould you be the savior of the broken, the beaten, and the damned?" And I said yeah sure i guess. 

Hi. 

My name is Veronica Sonya Elm Rune and I’m 19 years old. I have plain brown wavy hair and icy blue eyes like blue emeralds that glow in the light. I’m pretty average build and overall pretty average. I’ve never been the prettiest one in the room but whatever, it doesn’t matter, i guess, idk. 

I was waiting in the middle of the station, looking at my watch. It was Januaray 31st, 1922 and i was waitin for the rest of my life to start. I could see some people starring at me, i guess becuase they weren’t used to seeing a girl like me wear pants, but idk i guess i’m just not like other girls. 

Besides it’s not like it really mattered. In a few minutes the train would be here and i would begin my magical career. I remember hearing about wild cliff from my dad. He used to be a teacher here… 

Used to… 

Whatever. Now’s not the time to dwell on it, veronica. 

Suddenly i heard a giant choo choo and then i looked at the tracks in front of me and saw the giant locomotive pull up. It was a giant, colored dark red and dark blue. It stopped in front of me and then the door open and a giant stone golem walked out. 

“All aboard the Wild Cliff Express!” the stone golem said (my dad said they were called jeeds.

I walked up and stood in front of him. 

“Ticket,” he ssaid in his mouth.

I reached into my bag and pulled out a yellow ticket and he took it in his hand. 

“Vernoica Sonya Elm Rune. First year. Welcome abord,” he said drly as he stepped aside and I walked inside of the Wild Cliff Express and got ready to start my school year. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: oooh a new protagonist! A new setting! Lots of new things!! Please leave reviews if you like it so far!!


	2. meet the new old friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: so it’s only a few more days now until new years. Alyssa and i are trying to make plans. I… don’t really want to be home right now tbh. I’m not sure what we’re going to do yet.

I walked into the train and made my way through the cabin. Because it was a magic train, the inside rooms were bigger on the inside kinda like a TARDIS but not because Doctor WHo doesn’t exist in this universe. 

I walked through this awkwardly. I was always so awkward, the loner girl. It’s because i wasn’t conventionally pretty. I was just a thin, white skinned brunnette girl. Nobody would ever assoicate with me. 

I could see the boys in their dipper suits and the girls in their nice flapper dresses. I couldn’t afford such things, not since dad… y’know. Anyway

I looked around everywhere, trying to figure out where to go. I didn’t know anyone. It was a nightmare. 

“VERNOICA??” i heard someone yell from far away and i turned my head to look at them but it turned out that i had to look upwards to see the very tall girl that i recognized as

“Serenipth!!” i yelled and ran up to her. “What’re you doing here??” 

“I’m a third year!” she said as she embraced me in a hug. Serenipth Sinderman was an old childhood friend of mine. Her father and i used to hang out all the time and nice fancy parties because my dad used to hang out at nice fancy parties but then he y’know and anyway i haven’t seen her in 15 years. 

“I haven’t seen you in 15 years!” i said. 

“I know!” she said. “I can’t believe you made it into Wild Cliff.” She was a tall girl with long black hair and tan skin. She was wearing a long blue dress and a blue feather in her hair. In her hand was a ciggarette. 

“Yeah hahahaha me neither,” i said but sadly and awkwardly. 

“Anyway, you’re not hanging out with anyone, are you?” she asked. 

“Uhhhhh no, i uh don’t know anyone…” i said, awkwardly. 

“Well now you know me! Come on, let’s go! I’ll introduce you to people!” she grabbed my hand and dragged me through the cabin and into the next train cart. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: oooh it’s the girl!! Leave reviews if you like Serenipth! Thanks!


	3. mingle with the singles and not singles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Alyssa came over and we kissed a bit which was nice. My mom is still out of the house. Tbh i kinda can’t wait to go back to school. That way i’ll be able to hang out with alyssa every day and also won’t necessarily have to be around my mom. Things are… awkward.

Sereinpth grabbed my hand and rushed me through the cabin. Idk how she was able to navigate so well in heels. I was clunky just in my regular converse. 

“So have you met your roommate yet?” serenitph asked. 

“N-no” i said. I pulled the card i got in my letter from school out of my bag. “I mean, i know her name but i don’t have any sort of social media that i could use to look up her photo. I just have this card that says her name.” 

“Ah, valid,” serenipth said and then she looked at the card. “Oh! You’re in luck! I know just who that is!!” 

“You do??” I said. 

“Yeah!! Come on, let me take you!!” she said as she took my hand and lead me throughtthe cabins again. 

She lead me to a cabin with a bunch of booths and a nice little stage area. A bunch of students were sitting in the booths and conversing or standing up and talking and some were eating food. 

A young woman sitting at a booth saw us and then waved us over. Serenipth waved back and we made our way towards her and sat down with her. 

“Hello Serenipth. Who’s your friend here?” she said in her posh europoen accent. She was wearing a tight black dress and a black witch’s hat. She had her blonde hair in a short wavy look and she had a plate of french fries in front of her. 

“H-hi,” i said. “My name is Vernoica Sonya Elm Rune.” 

“Elm Rune? Like Professor Elm Rune?” she said as she flicked her cigarette into the ash tray. 

“Yeah haha” i said, coughing from teh smoke. “He’s my dad.” 

“Oh wow!” she said. “He was one of my favorites. How is he?” 

“Dead.” 

“Oh,” she said. “I’m so so sorry. I didn’t know. I can’t even imagine what i would do if my dad died.” 

“Your dad?” I said. 

“Professor Elrich. He’s a music instructor here at the school. Idk if you know him or not.” 

I shook my head no. THe name didn’t ring a thing. 

She took another drag of her cigareete. “Oh i just realized i didn’t introduce myself. How rude of me. My name is Delnys. Delnys Raythran.” 

“Oh..” I said. “So… you’re…. Not my roommate?” 

“No?” she said. “I’m rooming with another girl already. Do you know who your roommate is?” 

I handed her the card and she grinned. 

“Oh,” Delnys said. “I know who this is.” 

“You do???” 

“Yeah,” she said taking another drag. “Serenitph took you to the right place. She’s about to come on.” 

“Come on?”

Suddenly the lights dimmed and everyone applauded. A dark skinned half elf girl with short flapper dark hair walked onto the stage. She had a lyre on her hands and a horn section and a drummer followed behind her. She stood up in front of the microphone and waved at everyone. 

“Good afternoon, everyone!” she said, doing a princess parade wave. “My name is Mira Marchand. Let’s just cut to the chase and start the music, shall we?” 

Everyone cheered as the band started up and she began performing a doowop song. 

_When your magic is incredible_

_And you can’t bring yourself to rest_

_Just know that you are welcome on the_

_Wild Cliff express_

_When the normal world is boring_

_And you can’t deal with all the stress_

_Then why don’t you just hop along the_

_Wild Cliff Express_

_A magic school_

_A magic train_

_Everything is all the rage_

_Why would you want to go anywhere else?_

_Just go along the tracks, you see_

_Hop along, and please trust me_

_And enjoy your time at the_

_Wild Cliff Express_

Everyone applauded as Mira bowed. 

“Now hold on,” Mira said. “I have some business I gotta take care of.” 

Mira hopped off of the stage and made her way to our table. She gave Delnys a light kiss. 

“Hey darling,” she said. “How was I?’ 

“Amazing,” Delnys said. “As always.” 

“Good,” Mira said. She grabbed a cup of vodka off of the table and chugged it. I noticed Delnys kinda frown at this but whatever, i ididn’t think much of it. 

Mira slammed the drink on the table and then looked at me. “So, who the fuck is this girl?” 

“H-hi… I’m… Veronica Sonya Elm Rune,” i said, namely. 

“OH!” Mira said, grabbing my hand and kissing it. “You’re my roommate! I’ve been wondering when i’ll meet you!” 

“Hahaha i guess it’s right now,” i said. I didn’t know what to do so i just awkwardly looked around. 

“Look, Ver, i have a few more performances i have to do so i’m not going to be in my room for a bit. You can go ahead and put your stuff in there, if you want.” 

“Yeah,” serenipth said, who was also still here. “In fact, Veronica, want me to take you to your room?” 

I nodded affirmingly. “Uh huh. Yeah. Let’s go.” 

We got out of the booth while Mira went back on stage. We made our way towards the cabin door and went in between cabins but as we did, I found myself tripping over nothing and beginning to fall over but before i hit the ground, someone caught me. 

I looked amazed at the incident and tuirned to see who my savior was. It was a twink, with short curly hair. He was wearing a very dapper and very expensive looking suit. I tried to think of what to say but i’m so fucking awkward that i can’t think of anything to say. 

“Hey,” he said. “What’s up?” 

“Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnothing,” i said like a completely fucking dumbass. 

He put his hand around my waist and lifted me up and idk if it was just me but he seemed to keep his hand there for a bit longer but idk i was probably just imagining things because why would boys ever be interested in an average girl like me?? 

“T-thanks,” I said. 

“Don’t mention it,” he said, looking me up and down. “I’ve… never seen a girl wearing pants before.” 

“Oh hahahahaha yeah it’s because i like them and idk i’m not like other girls,” i said. 

Serenipth ran up to me. “Veronica! Are you okay??” but then she saw the boy who rescued me and she said. “OH!! HI! Veronica, I see you’ve met my friend.” 

“Phillip,” he said shyly. “Phillip Maisel.” 

“N-nice to meet you, Phillip,” I said. “My name is Veronica. Veronica Sonya Elm Rune.” 

“Elm Rune?” he said. “I used to go to the Elm Rune estate years ago for my father’s parties. Same family?” 

“Yeah ahahahahahhah probably,” i said like an awkward bitch. Ugh. 

“Well, Elm Rune, I’ll see you around,” Phillip said as he walked away to go order a milkshake. 

I turned to Sereinpth and she looked just as red as i did. 

“Uh, come on,” she said, “let’s go find your room.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: OOOooh even more characters!! I hope y’all like this so far! More chapters coming soon!


	4. light up my room

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: some people have asked why i’m writing this fic when i said i’d be taking a break. Idk what to tell you. Writing this fic makes me happy… anyway enjoy the next chapter

Serenipth and i walked thorught the carts full of people, all standing around, before we finally entered the sleeping cabins. She still looked a bit red in the face but i didn’t want to push her on it. 

“So,” i said. “Who was that?” 

“Oh? Phillip? He,s, uhhhhhhhhh a childhood friend,” she said. 

“Oh??? Do you… y’know?” i asked curiously. 

“Uhhh anyway this is your room, right? 204?” 

She stopped me in front of a door and i said “uhhh yeah” and got the card out of my pocket that they sent me. It had a card key in it. I put it in the card reader and then opened the door. 

Inside was a cabin with two wardrobes, two desks, and a bunk bed and lamps everywhere. Even for a train cart, it was nicer than most rooms i’ve seen people have. 

“Woaaaaaaaah,” i said. 

“Yeah,” serenipth said. “So, uh, just put your stuff anywhere. Mira’s a top so you’re gonna end up on the bottom bunk.” 

“That’s fine,” I said as I set my bag down. Tbh i didn’t have much. Just my trusty sack, same as always. 

Serenipth looked around. “Anyway, there’s some stuff I need to do to get ready for orientation coming up, so i’m gonna head off,” 

“Okay, bye!” i said as she walked away and closed the cabin door behind her. I was left alone. 

I went through my backpack and took out my stuffed dragon plush and put it on my bed. My dad got it for me while i was a little girl and i couldn’t bring myself to throw it away. Then i put my other pair of clothes in my dresser and took out my makeup kit. I was a basic girl so i didn’t have any real wild stuff. I always admired the girls who could- y’know, just wear whatever htey wanted and dress how they wanted and express themselves freely. But idk. That’s just not me. 

I took out my diary. Now was as good of a time as any to write in it, i guess. 

I sat down at the desk and pulled it open, getting out my ballpoint pen. 

_ Dear dairy,  _

_ Today i arrived on wild cliff express. I’m super super nervous. Everyone is looking at me strangely and i don’t know anybody except for serenipth and i haven’t talked to her in years plus she’s so tall that she’s really awkward to try and talk to.  _

_ I guess my roommate seems cool. idk . i don’t know too many elves so i look forward to getting to know her, plus everyone else.  _

_ Oh! I met another human too. His name is phillip maisel. He’s cute, i guess, but idk. He’s too handsome, plus serenipth might like him?  _

_ I miss dad.  _

_ Love,  _

_ Veronica _

I closed my notebook and looked over to the window. The train was in motion now. It was always in motion. It would never stop. 

Weirdly enough, outside of the train, on the windowsil, i could see what appeared to be a gray cat. I tried to get a better look at it to see how it was staying there but then i blinked and it was gone so idk maybe i’m just seeing things. It’s been a long day. 

A little ding dong came over the intercom. 

“STUDENTS: PLEASE REPORT TO CART M FOR YOUR ORIENTATION MEETING” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: home sweet home! Leave a review if you like finding your home!


	5. welcome to wild cliff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: i had to eat dinner with mom last night and it was super awkward because she was super quiet but she also asked me why i was so quiet and i didn’t know what to tell her so i said that it was just boy drama and she said okay and didn’t think about it

I made my way to Cart m, the middlest train cart. It was the biggest one as it was the auditorium cart and it was where all the big events were held. I couldn’t really seem to find anyone i knew so i just stood in between this one dragon born studen and a dwarf student and watched the stage. 

A small man wearing a conductor’s hat and suit walked onto the stage and stepped up to the super small mic. 

“Greatings, students!” the small man said. “My name is Conductor Underbough! As you all know, i am the principle here at wild cliff express!” 

The audience all cheered while someone yelled “we fucking love you underbough” and eventually one of the teachers shhh’d everyone and then underbough contoinued. 

“The wild cliff express is known for being the premier magic school in all of the land, especially after the last magic school in london got bombed in the great war. Furthermore, it’s the only school, period, that’s hosted on a train. You’d be a fool to not go here and you all should be honoured to be admitted to this presitous instituton,” 

Another round of applaus. 

“Now that’s enough talking,” conductor underbough said. “Tonight you party but tomorrow you start classes. I hope you enjoy yourselves.” 

Underbough popped a bottle of champaigne and poured it over the audience and then drank it. Music started and the party began and everyone dispersed. 

I tried to look around for my friends and eventually i found delnys! She was standing around and talking and i walkd up to her. 

“Oh, Veronica, right?” she said. “Did you find your room?” 

“I did, thanks! Haha” i said looking at her. She was cute, i guess. I was kinda jealous of her. 

“Great, great,” she said, taking out a pack of cigarettes from her clutch and pulling one out. “Do you want one?” 

“Oh no! I don’t smoke! My father told me that it was a super bad idea and it hurts your lungs!” 

“Hah, that’s a load of bollocks,” she said as she inhaled and took a deep breath. “If smoking is so bad for you then why does everyone do it??” 

“Idk.” 

“Oh!! That reminds me, though, have you met my father yet?” 

“No! I haven’t. I haven’t met anyone except for you and mira and sereinpth and phillip-” 

“Phillip maisel? The twink?” she said, incredioublys. 

“Yeah i mean i guess so. Why? Do you know him?” i said, looking around nervoulsy. 

“Oh yeah. I mean, he’s okay. Kinda quiet and shy. Very typical rich kid. Richer than most people here, and b asically everyone here is rich, otheriwse they wouldn’t be able to afford tuition.” 

“Right haha,” i said, knowing i technically couldn’t afford tuition. 

“Anyway phillip and i have talked every now and then. He’s my dad’s teacher’s assistant so he helps him with grading and stuff.’ 

“Oh yeah, your dad is a teacher, right?” i said askedly. 

“Yeah! Wait, he might be around here somewhere, if you wanted to meet him!” 

Delnys grabbed my hand and i got a little bit nervous as she weaved me through the crowds, looking and looking all over the car until finally she saw a man with hair and a body wearing a nice-ish suit. 

“Dad!” she said getting his attention and he turned to her and smiled. 

“Delnys!” he said. “How great it is to see you here!” 

“It’s so great to see you here, too! I mean obviously you’re here because you’re a teacher but yeah,” she said and then she took a drag of her cigarette and motioned over to me. “Oh, Veronica, this is my father, professor Elrich Raethran! He’s a professor of music, but he used to be the professor of psychics before the school dropped the psychic program because they couldn’t see it being profitable in the future.” 

“Woah, so you can read minds??” I asked him, amazed. 

“Yes. But only names,” he said. “Psychic powers are very strange and weird. I also used to be a lawyer.” 

“Wow, cool!” i said. This guy seemed kinda neat. 

Delnys kissed her father on both his cheeks. “Anyway, dad, I’m gonna go try to track down my girlfriend…. She’s probably at the bar or something…. Anyway, I’ll talk to you later. Love you.” 

And with that she left and it was just me and elrich. I started to casually walk away since i didn’t have anything else to say to him but before i did he grabbed my arm. 

“You,” he said, looking into my eyes. “What did you say your name was?” 

“Uh, Veronica,” i said, gulping. “Veronica Sonya Elm Rune.” 

“No it’s not,” he said. 

“What???” i said. I was super confused. What the fuck was he talking about. 

He leaned over and whispered in my ear. “It’s too dangerous to discuss here. Meet me in Cart R around midnight tonight. I’ll explain everything then, okay?” 

I nodded and then he pushed me gently away and walked into the crowd, trying to act casual. I tried to act casual too as i ran back to my room, confused and afraid. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: ooooh what could this mean? It means you should leave a review if you wanna find out!!


	6. cabin fever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: mom said she wanted to talk to me after dinner tonight… i get the feeling… she’s gonna tell me…

I made it back to my cabin and sat down on the bottom bunk. What was that?? ?why did elrich want to talk to me??? I’m just a normal girl, noone would ever pay me the time of day?? 

What would I do??? I mean i guess i should probably go visit him but he also seemed kinda scary, like what if i got hurt??? 

I grabbed my dragon plush and squeezed it tightly. Ugh, this was my first day here and I was already getting a teacher mad at me. I wanted to cry but i knew i couldn’t cry because dad told me that i had to be bigger than that. 

In the end i just laid i nbed crying fora bit. 

I don’t know how much time passed before the door opened. I turned over to see mira stanidng in the doorway. 

“Oh, hey, it’s you,” she slurred as she took off her heels and threw them across the room. 

“Hey…” i said, sitting up. I rubbed my arm. It still kinda hurt from where elrich grabbed it. 

“Ah, good, you’re on bottom,” she said. “I’m glad we don’t have to argue about that.” she said and then laughed a lot. “Anyway, how’re you?” 

“I’m… okay…” 

“That’s good,” she said as she changed out of her dress and into some night dress. “So, Veronica, tell me a bit about yourself?” 

“Uh, well I’m a first year-” 

“Yeah I know that,” she said as she sat on the end of the bed. “Even if i didn’t know you have first year all over your face.” 

“Oh,” i said. 

“So how’d you get in?” Mira asked. “I can tell you can’t really afford it. No offense.” 

“How is it obvious??” 

“Trust me, i know when i can find the other people who don’t belong here.” 

“Oh, well…” I said, looking around awkwardly. “My father was a professor here…” 

“Ahh, nepotism. Always a good way in. But still, lots of teachers have chlidren who aren’t allowed on the train. How’d you get in?” 

“It was my father’s wish before he passed…” 

“Your an orphan? Of course. I’m an orphan too,” Mira said as she scooted me over. “Hold on, i’m gonna braid your hair.” 

“Oh, okay... “ i said as i moved on the bed and leaned my head back so she could play with it. 

“So how did he die?” Mira said as she twisted my hair around. “If you don’t mind me asking.” 

I paused for a second and look out the train window. “He, uh… was on a ship for a study trip and he… the boat sank…” 

“Oh you poor thing,” Mira said, “I’m so so sorry.” 

“Yeah… he probably would’ve made it, but he… there wasn’t anything he could use to keep himself afloat..” 

“Oh geez, yeah that’s rough.. If only some sort of vest someone could wear that would keep them floating…” 

“Yeah, if only such a thing existed,” i said, feeling the train vibrate as it went on the rails. “So, uh… how did you end up here?” 

“Why do you think I sing here?” Mira said. “It’s the only way to afford tuition. At least for now. Some day i’m gonna be a kickass bard and i’m gonna marry delnys and we’re gonna get off this train and to somewhere better.” 

“Better than the wild cliff express?” I said, stunned. 

“Oh absolutely,” she said. “I mean, I know Wild Cliff Express is the best magic school around. The other big one in london burned down and then there is that one in Ahch-To but i hear that one has got some drama” 

“Oh dang,” i said. “So you know delnys pretty well?” 

“She’s my girlfriend of 4 years so yeah, i would assume so,” she said ash she continued braiding my hair. 

“What about her dad, elrich?” 

“Elrich?? He’s cool, i guess. I had a class with him once and he was a good teacher. Can sometimes seem tense and mysterious but idk he’s a good future father in law. Anyway, done.” 

I looked in the mirror and saw my normal and average brown hair put in a nice french braid and it was so pretty?? 

“Omg!! Mira!! Thank you so much!!” i said, giving her a hug. 

“Hey, don’t mention it,’ she said. “Now if you excuse me, i gotta get some rest. I’m fuckin’ tired.” 

With that mira climbed on top and then passed out. I checked the clock. It was 11:45. I guess time to go meet elrich. I mean plus my hair looked neat so might as well. I slipped onmy shows and then opend the door and made my way to the cart R. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: awww this was a sweet moment! Leave a review if you like Mira and Veronica together!


	7. a shot in the dark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: mom sat me down and told me… said everything woudl be okay, that we’ll make it through this together… i can’t stop crying… idk what’s wrong with me… here’s the next chapter

I snuck my way sneakily and stealthyi through the train carts. Basically everyone was asleep which made things easier but it was dark so i really couldn’t see things quite so easily which made things a bit harder. 

There were some jeeds walking around but luckily i was thin enough that i could hide and not be seen by those stone golems. I made my way to cart Q when i stopped myself

Oikay, veronica. You got this. Just go in there and see what he has to say….. 

Just… time to… gain some confidence… for once in your dumb dumb life…. 

Just open that cart door an-

BANG

What was that???? 

It sounded like there was something from the other side of cart R. I swung the door open and saw the body of Elrich, laying on the floor, a bullet wound on his back. 

I screamed a lot and then covered my mouth to keep me from screaming. 

Holy cow

This was so not good 

I knew that i had to report something but i also knew that i wasn’t supposed to leave my cabin so instead i snuck back as quietly and quickly as i could back to my cabin. I could see the jeeds start to go the opposite direction of me which definitely made it harder for me to get around but thankfully they didn’t see me and i ended up in my cabin. 

Mira was fast asleep, drool coming out of her mouth. I laid in bed and thought about what had happened and where it would go from here. 

One thing i knew for sure: this was definitely not awesome. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: RIP elrich


	8. a desparate attempt at normalcy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: alyssa and i texted each other in the aftermath of it all. I’m glad that i have such a supportive and amazing person to help me through all this… i like her a lot.

I barely got any sleep. It’s really hard to sleep when you have witnessed a murder. Like his body was just standing there on the gorund with a bullet hole in the back of his chest, like what the heck happened there??? 

Idk geez but i had to get ready for class soon so i changed into my standard school uniform and i made my way outside of the cabin. 

My first class of the day was magic cllass, which was the basic class of magic. I didn’t know too many first years in the class. There was that dragonborn dude again but i didn’t know him. The teacher was some dude named professor deeptar. He seemed kinda cool but also a little slimey but it was hard to tell why. 

I was just trying to enjoy class and take everythin off of my mind but i could tell there was murmering amonst the students who were all whsipering abou thte noise they heard last night. I tried to act casual about it. 

“Hahahahah what noise? There wasn’t a noise,” I said, convincingly but they didn’t look pretty convinced. I went back to taking notes. 

Ugh. This was so hard. I hated being so bad at magic. How did i make it 19 years without knowing a single thing??? And i expect to get through magic school?? Geez, veronica, you’re such a dummy 

Suddenly a little dinging came over the intercome

“VERONICA SONYA ELM RUNE. REPORT TO CART R AT ONCE.” 

Everyone in class looked at me and it was so embaressing that i just had to cover my face with my bag as i walked out of the classroom and towards cart R. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: oooh dang, another annoucement. that's never a good sign :o leave a review if you’re nervous too!


	9. the start of a mystery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: so school starts up on monday. Ugh. so not ready for it. But maybe i am. idk . mom hasn’t said anything else about the… y’know

I made my way to cart R hesiatatnly. I mean, i knew i was gonna get in trouble. Was i already gonna be expelled because i witnessed a murder and was also out of my bed? Like surely that would get me i n trouble right? 

Like dang veronica, you really messed up. Maybe mom was right about you. 

Ugh. whatever. 

I opwened the traincart to see elrich’s dead body on the floor again. It still wasn’t pretty to look at and i tried to look away and scream but someone grabbed my shoulder. 

“Mrs. Elm Rune!” conudctor underbow said. “So great to have you hear.” 

“Uhhhh there’s a dead body over there,” i said, trying hard not to cry because i was under a lot of pressure and really really not having a good time right now. 

“Yes, well, that’s what we called you here for. See, someone has murdered professor elrich.” 

I tried to act as nonsuspciously as possible. “Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat? Someone murdered professor elrich??? Oh my gosh whaaaaaaaaaaaaaat? When????” 

“Last night, here,” underoub said. 

“Wow, dang…. When’re you gonna tell the rest of the school?” 

“Sometime soon, once w e finish investigating the scene,” underough said. 

“Oh, okay…” i rubbed my shoulder. “So, uhhhh… why am i here?” 

“Per my request,” said a mysterious southern voice from behind us. I turned around to see a short gnome boy with glasses and an all white suit standing in front of us. 

“Oh! And you are…?” i asked. 

“Inspector Winsler Wallaby. Pleasure to meet ya, darlin’,” he said, tipping his hat. 

“Mr. Wallaby is a 3rd year student here but also a top notch investigator,” underoo said. “There was no one i could trust more with this case.” 

“Oh cool,” i siad. “

So why am i here?” 

“Word on the street is that you were the last person to be seen talking to elrich last night,” inspector winsler said. “Plus you’re part of the Elm Rune line. You seemed to be the first person to talk to about such a thing.” 

“I’m a suspect!??!?!?” I said, increadioujly. 

“No, no, no darlin’” Inspector Winsler said. “I ain’t suspect you for a second. Nah, i want you to help me out.” 

“Oh??” 

“Yeah, of course. We already have one clue to go off of,” he said as he kicked Elrich’s body. Underneath was words that appeared to be written in blood. 

“It would be easy to assume that because elrich was shot in the back that he was shot in the back. In reality, he was shot in front and the bullet just passed all the way through.” 

“What makes you say that?” I asked. 

“Look at what he wrote in teh ground,” Inspector Winsler said. 

I looked and saw, written in blood, the words “Your name is” 

Holy cow

“Uhh, so… this means…?” 

“This means that Elrich was tryin’ to write the name of the person who killed him,” Inspector Winsler said. “And the only way he would know who shot him is if he was shot from the front and could see the person first.” 

“Ohhh makes sense,” i said. “But wait, wasn’t professor elrich telepathic? Couldn’t he read the names of people around him telepathically?? So he would know their name even if he wasn’t shot from teh front?” 

“Well, er, yes,” winsler said. “Regardless, we need to keep it up and figure out what name he was trying to write.” 

Suddenly a man and a cat walked into the cart. 

“Insecptor Wallaby!” the man said. “I have that file on elrich, just like you asked! I stayed up all night trying to get it!” 

“Ah, thank you, Kurt,” Inspector Winsler said as he picked up the cat. “If you excuse me, Ms. Elm Rune, i must get some light reading done. I suggest you go back to your class. We’ll let you know if we need you.” 

He walked out with his cat and Kurt in hand and left me alone with the body. I looked at the message written in blood on the floor. 

Your name is… 

I couldn’t help but think it must’ve meant something else… 

Eventually i left and made my way back to my cabin but on the way there, someone grabbed me and pulled me into a corner. I looked to see who my assailant was. It was…. Phillip Maisel!!! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: ooooh woaaah what could this mean?? Leave a review if you love a good mystery!!


	10. partners

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: i went to the mall today with alyssa so we could check out the video games and go shopping for clothes and stuff when i saw dylan there with another girl and i wanted to cry but then alyssa grasped my hand and then when dylan saw her he flinched a bit so that seemed nice

It was… Phillip Maisel!! 

“Phillip Maisel!!” i yelled out hushedly. “What’re you doing here?” 

“Shhhh,” he said putting his twink hand up to my lips. His hand smelled good. “Veronica, i’ve been trying to find you all day. 

“Oh?? What’s up?” i whispered. 

“Veronica… i take it you know… about Elrich…” 

“You know too??” i yelled quietly. 

“Yes,” he said. “I… Elrich was my mentor. I was his TA. I found out about it when i reported to his classroom this morning.” 

“I’m… so sorry… for your loss…” i siad in my usual awkward self. Ugh i was never good at talking to boys. 

“Yes, it’s very sad. I’m very saddened by it,” he said sadly. “But look, i know that this was a murder. The gunshot wound confirms it.” 

“Right yeah for sure,” i said. “But what does that have to do with me?” 

“I need you,” he said, putting his hands on my hips and my breath died a little bit. “You’re the only person who can help me.” 

“I… why me?” 

“Well, i could say that it’s because i saw the way you ran away super fucking awkwardly when elrich talked to you last time…” he said in his seductive twink voice. “But in reality it’s because… i can’t stop thinking about you. I’ve… never felt this way about a girl before.” 

He leaned in for what looked like a kiss but then he turned his head quickly. “That’s why i need you. To help me.” 

“But why not go to the cops?? Or conductor underwear? Or inspector winsler?” i asked.

“Winsler and i don’t have the… best history. Besides, i get the feeling that there’s something bigger here. Something beyond the cops.” 

“What makes yoiu think that?” I asked questionally. 

He paused for a second before reaching into his pocket. He pulled out what appeared to be a tiny card. 

“Last night, at the end of the party, Elrich gave me one final task. He handed me this card and asked me to deliver it to your room. It was enveloped when he handed it to me but after he died, well… i coudln’t help but open it.” 

He handed me the card and I looked at it. In Elrich’s handwriting, in big red letters, it said: 

WAKE UP RAVEN

“What does it mean??” i asked, looking at the card over and over again. 

“I don’t know… but i get the feeling we need to find out…” 

I looked at him. He kinda looked like Timothy Chalamet, an actor that didn’t exist in this timeline. He was cute. And i… trusted him? Idk. I’m not used to guys paying me attention…

“Okay…” i said. “I…. also want to get to the bottom of this.” 

“Then it’s settled,” he said, his eyes sparkling in the glow of my perfectly white teeth. “I’ve got to go to class now. I don’t want them getting suspicious. You can go back to your cabin. I’m sure they’d understand you getting a rest.” 

“Aye,” i said and we did a little awkward handshake thing and then he ran off and i walked into my room, curious as to where this was all going to lead. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: phillip is so smexy. Leave a review if you like twinks!


	11. comfort in others

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: school!! First day of class went super well, i mean it’s all the same classes wihch is cool and me an dalyssa got to sit together and hold hands underneath our desk

I got back to my train cart and walked in. Mira was on the bed, drink in hand. She looked at me and said, “heyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy” 

“Hey,” i siad. “You’re drinking??” 

“Yeah it’s been a rough day,” she said. “Did you hear about elrich?” 

“I did…” i said, trying to make her not figure out that I had seen the body. 

“Yeah, delnys is really upset. I need to go comfort her but i need to prep first aaaaand” she took another swig of the bottle and threw it in the corner, on top of a stack of glass bottles. 

She belched a little bit and then fell back down on her bed and closed her eyes. “I just need to… close my eyes… a bit….” 

And then she was out. I snpaped my fingers but she wouldn’t move at all. I… geez…. I should go help delnys…

I left the train cart and went to the only place where i knew delnys would be, the stage cart. Surely enough she was there, sitting on a booth, cigarette in mouth and taking a long hard drag. 

“Mira??” she said as she looked over to me. “Oh. it’s you… of course…” 

“Yeah, hi…” I said, sitting down next to her. “You don’t mind me..?” 

“No, no,” she said flicking her cigarette butt into a pile of cigarette butts in the corner. “I just… i don’t know what to do…” 

“Me neither,” I said. “I mean… i don’t know… i shouldn’t…” 

“No, go on,” delnys said, wiping a tear from her mascara smeared eyes. 

“My dad died a few months ago,” i said. “An d it sucks.” 

“I just dont’ know what to do,” she said, takin out another ciagrette.” i mean, i know theoretically i’m an adult. I’ve been taking care of myself for years. But without him… it feels like i’m just a small child, lost in the forest.” 

“Yeah, that’s what it feels like,” i said. “But hey… it gets a little bit easier. You just have to take tiny steps… and you realize that you have the power to live without them….” 

“You’re right…” she said as she dragged another. “I… I have to go. I’m sorry… I’ll talk to you later…” 

She walked away, leaving me alone on the cart. A halfling girl came up to me. 

“Hi!” she said. “My name is Allena Hollyfield. I’ll be your server today. Can I get you any treats??” 

“What do you have?” 

“Oh well, sugar, I specialize in baked goods,” she said. “Want one of my signature pies?” 

“That sounds great,” I said, sitting there. I could use some comfort eating. 

She wrote it down and then stepped into the back and came out with a pie piece a few minutes later. 

“Here you go, hun,” she said. 

“How much?” I said. 

“Oh, bless your heart,” she said. “After the events of today? It’s on the house.” 

“Thanks,” I said as I took a bite. It tasted like… cinnamon deer? Weird. But I sat there and ate the full pie anyway. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: oooh i love to find comfort in others. It’s okay to admit weakness and be sad. It’s how we pick ourselves up. Leave reviews.


	12. a little party never killed nobody

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: soooo apparently the spring show is going to be annouced soon? Like the play we’re going to be doing this semester. I’ve only done a bit of theater in my life but alyssa is a total fucking theater kid and I know she’s going to audition so maybe I will too!!

I made it back to my cabin to rest on my bed. I checked the top bunk to see mira fast and hard asleep, which wasn’t surpsing. Her breath still smelled like booz and she was drooling. Weirdly enough, next to the pillow was what appeared to be a paw print. Hmmmm 

Anyway i got in bed and stared up. Today was hard. I only went to one class even. Ugh. 

I wantede to sleep but i couldn’t sleep because sleeping on a moving train was hard so instead i just laid there like a dummy and thought about the people i knew

There was delnys. Poor girl. She deserved way better. Losing a parent is always super hard, especially to something like murder. 

Mira… idk… she seemed nice, i guess…. 

Phillip Maisel … he was… cute… too cute for me.. But still i couldn’t help but think of it. Like idk, imagine me, myslef, as the marvelous mrs. maisel...

Who was i forgetting?? 

There was a knock at the door. 

I went to open it and there was a jeed there. 

“Mail jeed,” he said in his jeed voice and then he handed me an envelope and then he ran away.” 

Who could possibly be sending me male? 

I opened the letter and began to read it

_Dear veronica,_

_Heyyyyyyy! What’s up? It’s sereniepth, i mean serinepth, anyway there’s a first day of school party tonight in train cart M and you’re invited! Wear your best outfit!!_

_Love,_

_Serenipth_

Oh geez, I’m not sure if i want to go to a party, i said as i began to get ready for the party. I put on my nicest pair of pants and my best shirt and then put my hair up in a smiple poney tail and then i was ready. Damn, veronica, you really were nothing special. 

I made my way to train cart M where loud music was blaring loudly. The song pony by ginuwine was bursting over gramphone’s speakers while students drank and smoke and danced with each other’s hips 

I saw serenipth over at the bar waving me over and i walked over to her. 

“Veronica! How spendid! How was your first day of scohol?” she said takin a drink of her alcohol. 

“It was...okay,” I said pulling up a seat next to her. “I actually only went to my magic class because of the... “ 

“The murder?” serenipth said as she took a sip of her drink. “Yeah it sucks, really bummed out that elrich died. Anyway you want a drink?” 

“No...I… i can’t at a time like this…” i said, looking at her and closing myeyes squintingly. “You… dont’ seem that upset? Not many people do?” 

“Most people probably don’t know,” she said, takinga drag of her cigarette. “I mean the school doesn’t make a big deal about things like this. I mean, it was just Professor elrich. There probably won’t even be a funeral.” 

“What??” I said. “Why???” 

“I mean, why kill the vibe, yknow?” sereinpth said as she snorted a line of cocaine off of the bar table and then stood up. “I’m in the mood to dance, whjat about you??” 

I looked at her up and now and i wondered where the friend i used to know was. “N-no. I think i’ll go somewhere else. I’m not really feeling up to it.” 

She shrugge dand then walked away to go grind on someone. I walked through the crowd, desperate to find a place of peace and quiet. I tried to fight and fight and eventually i was at the door of train cart n. I stepped through and found myself in a nice dark room, quiet and peaceful. I sighed and breathed a breath of relief 

Then i felt two hands touch my shoulders. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: hi y’all this is carly coming to say that drug use is very bad and if you and your friends do drugs, you shouldn’t. Leave a review if you swear to be drug free


	13. a couple of questions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Soooo i just found out that the spring show this year is Les Mis!!! I’m so excited!! Oooh i hope i get one of my dream roles, like Marius or Enjolras or maybe even Valjean (even though it would be weird for me to play him, because he’s so old). I’m gonna go memorize my lines!! Enjoy the chapter!!

I felt the two hands touch my shoulder and my neck gulped. 

“Well well, what do we have ‘ere?” said one of the voices in a feminine irish accent. 

“I don’t know, sis,” said the other very similar femineine irish voice. “Seems like a fresh meat to me.” 

“Oh dear, oh dear,” said the firstr voice, stepping in front of me in the shadows. “Poor little girl. Tell me, what’s your name?” 

I shivered as her hand moved around my neck. “V-veronica Sonya Elm Rune.” 

“Oooh,” said the other voice.” what a rather puzzling name. An Elm Rune? How delicious.” 

The figure that original voice came from was in front of me now but i couldn’t see her because of how dark it was. “Well, litttle ms. elm rune, you better watch out. The wild cliff express is a dangerous place. You never know when someoe could, say…” 

“Take your wallet!” the other voice said from behind me as she tossed something to the girl in front of me. 

“Hey!!” i cried, tear s filling my eyes. “Give it back!!” 

The lights flicked on. Standing in the door way was inspector winsler, cat by his feet. I could see the two figures now. They were two identical human girls with long black hair. 

“Angelika, Corrina, give ms. elm rune her wallet back,” Inspector winsler said. 

Corrina rolled her eyes while Angelika threw the wallet over to me and on my face. 

“Well if it isn’t mr. wallaby. Still playin policeman, i see?” 

I put my wallet back in my pocket and then said. “Uhh.. should i leave now, inspecotr winsler?” 

“No, no, darlin’” he said. “Why don’t you take a seat? I need to takl to you anyway after all this is done. Besides, this way you get to know the Lindman twins.” 

“Don’t say that with so much judgment, Wallaby,” angelika said. 

“Yeah!!” Corrina said. “What she said!” 

“Bless your hearts, I just cannot understand you,” inspector windsler said. “I mean, you’re from the lindman family. Your father made a lot of money in the war. Yet here you are, stealing petty cash and doing smuggling deals” 

“Don’t fault the grind, sweetheart,” angelika said. “At least we didn’t become bootlickers for our payday. Tell me, wallaby, how was your last paycheck from the farm?” 

Corrina giggled while inspecotr winsler just looked frustrated. “Look, he said, I just need to ask some queastions and then i’ll be on your way.” 

“Oh?” Corrina said. “Is this about the murders??” 

“Bold of you to assume we know anything about that,” Angelika said, sitting down and crossing her legs dramatically. 

:Winsler sighed. “i came to you because youre the only smugglers on this gosh darn train. I just need to know about a deal you’ve made recently.” 

Corrina and Angelika looked at each other before turning back to winsler. “Go on.” 

Winsler took out his notebook. “I need to know if either of you were involved in the smuggling of a gun onto a train.” 

“A gun? Oh I haven’t seen a gun, have you corrina?” 

Corrina just giggled. “Nope! Never seen on e in my life! Heheheheh” 

“I mean, a gun?? That would be quite a hard to get item. Someone would have to pay quite a payday to get one of those!” 

“YEah! Good thing we haven’t seen one of those, ay angelika?? Heheheheheh” 

“Quiet!” winsler said. “Thhis is serious!! A man has been murdered and you know guns are explicktly banned from the wild cliff campus!!” 

Angleika rolled her eyes again and looked away before finally saying. “Yes, we did take in a gun.” 

“But we didn’t give it to the murderer!!” corrina said. 

“Then who did you give it to??” Winsler said, writing down more and more notes. 

Angelika got a smug smile on her face. “The murder victim.” 

“ELRICH??” i yelled but then inspector winsler shhhhhhh’d me. 

“Interesting,” inspector winsler said as he finishe dwriting in his notebook. “Thank you, ladies. Now if you excuse me, ms elm rune and me best be on our way.” 

He walked over to me and grabbed my hand and we headed out. Behind me i could hear angelika yell, “Best be more prepared in teh future, Elm Rune!” and then corrina laughed hyena-ously 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: oooh what could this mean?? Leave reviews if you bought the gun from corrina and angelika!!


	14. just small talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: dylan i see you commenting on my stories please leave me alone ok or i will sick alyssa on you again just you wait motherfucker, my stories have more kudos than you’ll have in your whole fucking life

Inpsecotr winsler took me back to his cabin, a small room surrounded by cat photos and magic the gathering cards and manga books. 

“Take a seet anywhere you’d like, mrs. elm rune,” inspector winsler said as he sat at his desk chair. 

I took a seat on a couch and looked at him. “Sorry, i just… i’m distracted thinking about…” 

“The gun?” winsler said. “Yes, guns. Terrible things. I can’t stand them.” 

“Oh?” i said. “But as an inspector, aren’t you supposed to hav e a weapon?” 

“No, no i find guns rather distateful. I can’t live with something that just… kills like that. Did you know that murder is unethical, actually?” 

“I… I did, yes,” i said, nervously. 

“Yes, that’s why i only use weapons that aren’t guaranteed to kill. For example, this.” Inspector Winsler opened up his coat slightly and pulled out a sword. 

“This is my katana. Its’ got my back,” inspecotr winsler said. “I learned abou the ways of the samurai on my family’s expeidtion to the east and ever since then i’ve been quite fascinated by their ways and customs and life style.” 

“Wow, uh, cool,” i said as he put the katana away. “So, uh, what did you need to talk to me about??” 

“Right, of course, anyway,” Winsler said,sitting back down and stroking his cat. “I heard throug a little birdie that you were talking to Elrich the night of the party>” 

“I, uhhh,” i said, knowing i was never a great liar. “I mean yeah delnys introduced me to him.” 

“Did he say anything… suspicious??” 

“Suspicious?? NAHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh nothing at all,” 

“Hm,” winsler said as he got himself some orange juice out of his fridge and chugged it. 

“What?” 

“Ms. elm rune, were you aware that on the night of the mruder, one of the jeeds reported hearing the scream of a young woman coming from near the train cart?” 

“Woaah really?” i said. “Wow dang i wonder who that could me>” 

Winsler looked at me and it was like he was looking into my soul and it lasted for a few seconds and then he smiled. 

  
“Well it could be anyone’s guess! Anyway, you’re free to go!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: hmmmm interesting. Anyway leave reviews! Yoroshiko onegasimasu!


	15. a magical class

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: someitmes it sucks that i can’t get my voice low enough to see empty chairs and empty tables ughhh my voice is just so fucking high, i hate it i hope i can stll do good at the audition tomorrow

It was the next day and i was headnig to my tuesday class. It was magical practices for magical things, a magic class where we practice magic and other magical things. I wasn’t really looking forward to it because magic is super super hard and i didn’t know anybody. 

I walked in and looked around. There was that dwarf dude and his dragon born frined. Some human girls and some elves. And then… phillip maisel!! 

He looked at me and then did a cool nod with his head making it seem like he wanted to sit by me so i sat down next to him and said. “H-hey” 

“Hey,” he said shyly but cooly. “What’re you doing here?” 

“Going to class, haha, you?” i said lamely stupid effin veroica

“Same,” he siad cooly. 

“Woaah we have so much in common hahah” i said and then class started and the teacher professor hode told us to split into groups and practice a new magic spell with each other. 

I looked around to see who i could pair up with when phillip said “hey elm rune, wanna pair up with me?” he said and holy cow i couldn’t believe it, 

We got out our magic wands and began practicing the floating spell we were doing. 

I was trying to focus on the magic but i couldn’t focus too well because i kept hearing that dragon born kid talk to his dwarf friend. 

“Hey, wanna hang out after class today?” the dwarf said. 

“Nah,” the dragonborn said. “I gotta go deliver some food to my girlfriend.” 

Something about that made my eye twitch and i lsot concentration and the piece of paper we were floating fell to the grounda nd i started tearing up. 

“Elm Rune? You okay??” he said, grabbing my hand and my heart stopped. 

“Y-yeah,” i said. Sorry

“No need to apologize,” he said. “You’re pretty shit at magic, aren’t you?” 

“Yeah, i uh… i don’t really know how…” i said, looking sad. 

“Well that’s fine,” he said. “I’m the best at magic. I can teach you.” 

“You can???” i said, shock. 

“Sure,” he said twinkily. 

My heart came and then i realized that i might maybe had feelings for phillip maisel after all. 

“But first, there’s something you and I need to do after class,” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: ooooh a crush!! But is it unrequited? Who knows!! Leave a review! Unless you’re dylan in which case choke on your dick and die


	16. to go even further beyond

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: oooh the audition is today!! I’m really excited!! I can’t wait to show her what I got!! Wish me luck!!

Class was over and everyone left excpet phillip and i who stood next to each other. Phillip grabbed my waist and pulled me in close. 

“Em rune,” he said whispering into my ear. “I need to know. Did you see who murdered elrich??” 

“N-no,”i said, my breath beating hard. “ they were gone by the time i opened the door.” 

“I figured as such. Come on, there’s somewhere i need to take you” 

He grabbed my waste and lead me outside of the classroom in cart R and took me down the carts. 

“Phillip? What’re we doing??” i asked, quietly. 

“Shhh,” he said. “Someone who could disappear that quickly must know about the inner parts of the train”

“The inner parts??” i said, confused. 

“Yes, the inner parts. We have to go to the 27th cart.” 

“27?? But there’s only 26 carts! One for every letter of the alphabet!” 

“Yes,” phillip said. “But what happens when you go… Beyond Zed?” 

He took me to the cart Z and then knocked on the train cart door untkl there was an echo. Then he pulled the wall open and suddenly we were in an all black and dark room .there were no lights except for fire torches on the wall. Woaaah

Hand still around my waist, he walked me around. There was a bunch of people there in rags and tattered clothes just huddled around oil bin fires. It wa s a really sad affair. 

“What is this place…?” i asked phillip. 

“When people can’t afford to pay their tutition but don’t ahve anywhere else to go, that’s where they get sent here… to cart…” 

“Beyond Zed!” said a voice from in front of us. I looked to see a red skinned tiefling girl with horns wearing a long coat and boots. “Well well well, if it isn’t Phillip Maisel. Look at old money, coming here again… and with a new beau, it seems.” 

Phillip looked annoyed. “Veronica, this is Integrity Idleberry. Integrity, this is Veronica.” 

“P-pleasure to meet you Integrity,” i said. 

“That’s Lady Integrity to you, Veronica,” she said. “I’m the leader of Beyond Zed. Give me some respect.” 

“Right, sorry, Lady,” i said, looking super shy and nervous. 

A small gold dragonborn wlaked up to us and said. “LAdy integrity, your boyfriend has delivered the food, just as promised!” 

“Ah good,” she said, smiling. “Is he still here?” 

“No, he had to leave to for some reason,” she said. 

“Oh..” integrity got sad. “Well thank you Silvi, you can leave.” 

“Aye, madam,” Silvi said taking a bow and then walking away. 

LAdy integrity took a walk and we followed. 

“We don’t get much food back here…” she said. “I do the best I can, either having my boyfriend bring food or gathering some myself… i need to take care of these kids..”

“Does the school know about it?? Can’t they help you??” i asked. 

“Why would they care??” lady integrity said. “We can’t offer them a payday so what good to we have??” 

I got really sad and looked around at how shitty everything was. 

Lady integrity sat down on her throne like chair and looked at us. “So old money, tell me, what brings you to Beyond Zed?” 

“I’m investigating,” he said. 

“The murder?” she asked. 

“Aye, the murder,” phillips said. 

“Hmm, well then, ask away,” lady integrity said, smiling. “But you know, the truth has a price.” 

“I figured as such,” phillip said as he took out his wallet and pulled out two $100 bills and handed them to integrity. She looked at them and counted them and then looked back at him. 

“Okay, what do you want to know?” 

“You know everything about the hidden sections of the wild cliff express. You know everyone who sneaks between the walls here. So tell me, have there been any new visitors lately?

“Hmm,” lady integrity said. “Beyond my usual people? Hmm, well…” 

“Well?” i said in an asking way. 

“There is someone, rumors of someone in the shadows moving around. I haven’t seen them though. Not personally, just rumors.” 

“Do you know where they are now?” phillip asked. 

“Word around the street is they’re near cart Q. I can show you, if you want.” 

“Okay,” i and phillip said. “Show us.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: oooh who could it be? Leave reviews with your guesses!


	17. attack on two you met

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: okay so my teacher posted the results of auditions and… i got fantine??? What the fuck???? Who the fuck would want to be fantine?? All she does is get fired, get fucked a few times, and then die?? Like ughhhhhhhhhhhh i couldn’t even look at the rest of the cast listbecause i was so angry

We were walking through the dark dark fire lit rooms of beyond zed. This was widely bigger than i thought?? 

“How does this all fit in the bag of the train??” i asked, in awe. 

“It doesn’t,” phillip said. 

“It’s part of the magic,” lady integrity said as we kept walking. “The only official way in is from the back of the train, but right now we are actualy in between the walls of the train.” 

“Ohhh wow.” 

There were a buncch of oil barrels everywhere, some hollowed out and lit to make warming fires but weirdly most full and unlit? Weird 

We kept walking around utnil we found a blanket on the ground. 

“Here!” ingterty said. “This looks like… a nest??” 

“Is this where the person was staying??” i asked. 

“This is by cart Q….” phillip said. “This will check out…” 

We saw a hushpuppie on the ground. Lady integrity put it up to the her nose and smelled it. 

“Guys, we might be in trouble,” she said. 

“Why??” i asked. 

“This hushpuppie… is still warm…” 

“Oh shit,” phillip said as he looked around. It was clear. They was still in the area. 

We were all looking around when i saw what appeared to be a red dot on integrity’s head. It was kinda hard to see because integrity’s skin was already red but i could see it move slightly and so i yelled 

“LADY INTEGRITY!! GET DOWN!!” and i pushed her out of the way and onto the ground as a bullet wizzed past my ear. Phillip looked in the direction of where the shot had come from and had seen a figure up on the rafters of the ceiling, gun in one hand, wearing all black form fitting armor. Phillip took out his wand and hit the figure and it made a feminine sounding grunt before pulling out a rope and tying it over the rafters and then swinging. 

Phillip tried to hit the figure again but the figure dropped a weird small pellett that filmed the room with smoke and we all started coughing and covering our eyes and when the smoke was clear, the figure was gone. 

“What… what was that about??” I asked. 

“I think we just found our killer…” phillip said. 

“No,” Lady Integrity said. “I don’t think we did.”

“Oh?” i asked. “Why’s that?” 

“Elrich was shot by a pistol, correct?” 

“Yeah?” i said. “At least, i’m pretty sure.” 

Lady Integrity reached over and picked up the thing that was shot at her off of the ground. It was a small round ball. “This isn’t a bullet. This is a tiny cannon ball. “

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: oh no!! What could this mean? Who is this strange figure?? Find out in the next chapter and leave reviews!


	18. a search for meaning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: okay so ally’sa sent me the rest of the castlist and she got cossettee which like duh but Marius is gonna be played by… Dylan?????

we made our way back to lady integrity’s throne chanber. She looked super pissed off, probably because she was almost assassated. 

“I wonder why they aimed at integrity,” I asked Phillip who was currently holding my hand in a super platonic way. 

“Hm, who knows,” he said as a twink 

Lady Integirtu sat down on her throne like chair and said “Silvi!! Come here!!@

The gold Dragonborn girl came into the room again and says “yes madam??”

“Keep a look out for our cannon gunned female friend, make sure you report any new findings to me”

“Aye aye ma’am!!” Silvi said as she walked away. Lady integrity then stared at us. 

“What the fuck are you still doing here??” She said. “I took you to your place, you saw your suspicioub subject, now gtfo.”

“Wait,” Phillip said stepping in front of me so that he could make a point. “Just one more question. For the road.” 

Lady integrity rolled her eyes. “What is it, old money??”

“Are you familiar with anybody by the name Raven?”

“Raven?” Integirtu said, thinking on it. “Hm. Can’t say I am. Should I be?”

“We don’t know,” I said. “We just know she’s asleep somewhere and needs to be waken up.”

“Unless its a metaphor” Phillip said

“Yeah I mean I guess it could be a metaphor” I said. “I mean by the very nature of things everything is up to interpetaion and there’s no such thing as absolute canon” 

“Wel that’s so long as you disregard auteur theory,” Phillip said. “I mean surely the person who wrote the words has some idea as to the true purpose of them and therefore words have some form of definitive meaning”

“Yes,” I said,” but then it becomes a questjon of what’s more important, the definitive statements of the author or the implications therefore interpreted by the audience? The author creates the work, but it’s the audience who ultimately lives and gives it life beyond him?” 

“LOOK,” lady integrity yelled. “I DON’T KNOW ANY RAVEN!!!” 

Silvi walked back into the room again. “M’lady, your boyfriend is here to see you.” 

Lady integiry’s eyes fluttered and she got excited and she turned to us and said “okay now serious GTFO GOD” 

Philli pand j took the hint and Phillip guided me out of the exit of Beyond Zed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: oooh hmm not much happened this chapter… as far as you know. Leave reviews if you think something happened


	19. A little bit of talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: so I’ve calmed down a bit after talking to Alyssa and thinking things over and I guess I can play fantine, sure, she gets some okay songs I guess but what i don’t know if I can get used to is Dylan and Alyssa…. k-I-s-s-I-n-g

Phillip and I were in cart z again, looking around. 

“Damn,” he said. “I don’t know if we learned anything from that.”

“Idk either,” I said. “I mean I guess we learned that someone is trying to kill integrity. Sorry, lady integrity.” 

“Yes that’s unfortunate,” Phillip looked at his wrist and said. “Crikey. Look at the time. I need to get to class. Later, Elm Rune.”

Philip alwaled away and I hated to see him go (but I loved to watch him leave :eyes:) and anyway I decided I didn’t want to be in cart Z anyway so I started making my way up to the front of the train. 

On the way there, in cart O, was Delnys, sitting there by Herzlef. 

“Delnys!!” I said. “What’re you doingin the janitor closet?”

“Oh… I’m just…” she took a drag from her cigarette. I don’t like to swear but let’s just say she looked like poo. 

“Hey…” I said. “I’m going back o my room if you wanna… idk… hang out, have a girl’s night,”

She took another puff of her death stick and then a light smile came on her face and she said “yeah, yeah I’d like that.” 

Delnys took my hand and I looked at her and we smiled and then I walked her back to my cabin. 

Wen we got there we saw Mira in the hallway, and she appeared to be talking to some gray cat. But then I blinked and Mira was just standing by herself so idk I was probably just seeing things. 

I turned to look over at Delnys to see also noticed the cat but she just looked kinda angry??

“Oh heyyyy,” Mira said noticing us. “Delnys!! Hi!!! I missed you!” 

“I’m sure you do,” she said. “I mean I haven’t seen you in days.”

“I’m… sorry, babe. But I’ve been super super busy and stressed and I wanted to visit you trust me but y’know” 

“MY DAD DIED!!” Delnys yelled. 

“I know! Damn, that sucks,” she said. 

“And you couldn’t stop drinking for one goddamn moment to go comfort your fucking girlfriend??? You realize how fucking worthless that makes me feel??? Do you not care about me??”

“I do!!!” Mira said. “I care about you more than I can say.”

“Well if you can’t say it you should at least show it!!!” Delnys said and then she stormed off. I looked at Mira and made an oof face 

Mira just sighed in dejection and walked back into our cabin. I followed her back in and watched as she poured vodka in a glass and then drank out of the bottle 

“Want some?” She said, giving a slight belch 

“N-no…” I said. 

“Whatever, suit yourself,” Mira said as she sat down on her desk chair, slunched over, looking at the blank wall. 

I sat down on my bed and just looked at her for a second. 

“Do the walls ever talk to you Veronica?” She said as she took another sip from her bottle 

“... the walls?” I asked. 

“The walls of the train. Do you ever hear voices coming from them??”

“... no??”

She looked at me for a second before giving out a light chuckle. “Nah, I’m not surprised. Guess it’s just my curse.”

Then she leaned over and her eyes closed and she was asleep, drool hanging off her mouth. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: oh no ;-; I hate to see couples fight. Leave a review to fix Mira and Delnys’s relationship!!!


	20. a lesson in charm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: so mom talked to me today. She says she’s going to Houston for treatment an dshe wants me to come with her. I told her I couldn’t because of the musical and school and what not but she says I have to go and I really don’t want to

The rest of the weak went by pretty lamely. 

I thought some more exciting things would happen tbh but they really didn’t. Mira seemed to spend most of her time in bed or in class and I don’t know if I ever saw her fully awake but idk. 

I jsutnkinda went to class and back to my room too. I was tired from my adventure and I also needed to focus on my study because I just wanted to make sure I didn’t get ex spelled. 

Today was Friday though which made me reallycsiper super excited. Phillip promise dme after his class on Friday he would take me for my first private magic lesson!!! And now it was here!!

I met him in the cart F which was the recreation cart. He was wearing a tight white shirt and tight slacks. His hair was curly in a messy way and he looked so cute. 

“Elm Rune,” so glad you could make it,” he said

“Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii Phillip,” i aaidnreally shy and giggling. 

“Alright so take out your wand. I’m gonna teach you a simple fire ball spell.” 

I took out my wand and held it in front of me. Phillip looked with disapproval 

“No no your form is all wrong. Magic is as much about the general flow of your body as it is about magic. Here, stand like this,”

He put his hands on my hips and adjusted them, then my shoulders as he straightened them out and then my arm. He stood behind me and rested his head on my shoulder. 

“Alright, Elm Rune, now I need you to think about fire”

“Fire?”

“Yeah its a thing that burns stuff” he said. 

“Oh okay,” I said and I thought about fire. Mainly the fire in my body that Phillip was making me feel and I was able to use that and out of my wand splatted out fire. 

“I did it!!!” I said and I just up with joy and wrapped my arms around Phillip.

We looked at each other. He put his hands on my hips. Our faces gat close together. And then… 

We kissed. 

We pulle d our heads back. 

“I’m… sorry, Elm Rune…” he said. “I just… couldn’t help myself. You’re… so unique. Ever since I saw you in those pants, I knew…. I wanted you.”

“No no,” I said. “Don’t apologize. I… want you too.” 

“Mmmm” he said. “There’s a party in Cart N tonight. Do you wanna go?”

“I’d love to” 

He took my hand and we made our way to the cart 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: ahhh they finally got together!! Leave a review if you ship it!!


	21. sing us a song of the century

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I heard mom on the phone. She was talking to someone? She seemed kinda irritated?? Idk. I hope she’s okay

We got to cart N. There was a stage and lots of people standing around a drinking. I looked around at all the people and tried to take it all in. I hoped the would see an average girl like me with a rich stud like Phillip maisel. 

Someone did and she walked over to me. It was serenipth!! 

“Oh, Veronica,” she said. “You’re… holding hands with Phillip”

“Hahaha yeah I guess we’re a thing now?” I said, turning to Philip to see what he said. He just kept a blank twink face 

“Woooow cool,” aereinpth said. “I’m so happy for you both.”

“Thanks,” Phillip said. “I’m gonna go get drinks, do you want any?”

“Yes, thanks dear,” I said as he left leaving me and swroenprh alone. 

“Hey…” I said. “You don’t… mind do you?”

“Mind?” She said. “I mean… I can’t lie and say I’m not disappointed. But…. Veronica, you and Phillip are my friends. I want your happiness more than anything.”

“You do??”

“Yeah of course,” she said taking a swig of her cigarette. “Besides who wouldn’t want a piece of me?”

“Hahaha True,” I said. Phillip came back with our drinks and he gave me a kiss on he cheek as he Haded it to me. 

“Thanks dear,” I said as I took a sip. I looked around a bit. “I’m gonna go see if I find anyone else I recognize” 

“Okay,” he said not caringly. God he was so cool 

I walked around a bit. I saw that dragon born dude again and I could’ve sworn he stared at me for a second?? I don’t know why he would though, I’m very average 

I thought I could hear a voice I recognized so I followed it which lead me to behind the stage where I saw Delnys and Mira talking. 

“Please, baby, just give me another chance,” Mira said. 

“I’ve given you chances! Plenty of chances!!”

“So is this it?? Are we…?” 

“I don’t… I don’t know…” Delnys said. “I just… need some time and space…”

Mira started crying. Delnys started approaching her as if to give her a hug but pulled back. 

“You have a show to get to,” Denys said. 

Delnys walked away. Mira kept crying but seeing the main lights go down, she wiped he eyes with her wrist, put on a smile, and walked onto stage to the applause of the audience. 

“Hello, hello!” She said. “Oh my darlings, you all look ravishing tonight! Why don’t I start the night with an old favorite?”

The audience cheered as the backing band started up. 

_ Isathil was Constantinople  _

_ Now it’s Isathil, not Constantinople  _

_ Been a long time gone Constantinople  _

_ Now it’s a Patter delight on a moonlight night  _

Mira continued with the song, finishing it out as the audience responded in uproarious cheer. It was quite a great performance, all things considered. I caught back up with Phillip and he put his arm around me and kissed my head. 

“Thank you, thank you,” Mira said as the audience clapped and clapped and clapped. “If you don’t mind, I think I’d like to do one more song. This one is an oldie. A classic. Not sure if y’all are familiar with it.”

She nodded at her band who began playing a smoothie, slow and seductive number. Mira walked up to the mic and began singing. 

_ Macavity's a Mystery cat _

_ He's called the Hiddenpaw _

_ For he's the master criminal who can defy the law _

_ He's the bafflement of Scotland Yard, the Flying Squad's despair _

_ For when they reach the scene of crime Macavity's not there _

_ Macavity, Macavity, there's no one like Macavity _

_ He's broken every human law, he breaks the law of gravity _

_ His powers of levitation would make a fakir stare _

_ And when they reach the scene of crime Macavity's not there _

Mira finished out the song once again to audience applause. She took a bow and step aside as under bow stepped onside the stage. 

“Thank you, Mrs. Machund,” underboob said. “Now before we continue with the festivities, i want to feature the spotlight on another important Wild cliff express student: inspector windsler wallaby!!” 

There were a few claps and someone yelling out “FUCKING NARC” but winsler just walked onto stage with his cat. He clapped the mic a few tiems to test and it and then said, “uh, hi, hello everyone” 

There was microphone feedback. He contineu

“So, uh, as you may or may not know i;m investingatin the murder of professor edward elrich. If you have any info on elrich raythran’s killer, please report to m-” 

BANG

A bullet went blazing out the way, aiming straight winsler!! Thankfully at the last moment, his cat meowed something that sounded a lot like “dad!! Get down!!” and the bullet hit the cat instead, killing it. 

We looked all looked at where the bullet came from and saw the same figure from a few days ago, wearing the same form fitting black clothesa nd cariying the same old timey rifle. All the cops on train poimted there wands at the figure but before they could hit her, she was gone 

We all crowded around winser, who pulled out the bullet from his cat. It was a tiny cannon ball 

Conductor underbough got on stage “Alright everyone, back to your cabins!! Nothing to see here!!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: rip mr. wiggles


	22. a short respite

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: mom still seems hellbent on going to houston to go to mc anderson clinic. I reallhy don’t wnana give up my role in les mis, even if it is just fantine :/

Phillip and i sat in my cabin. Mira was nowhere to be seen. I was resting my head on phillip’s shoulder

“Geez…” i said” that sucked…” 

“Yeah… another murder attempt…” phillip said, rubbing my hair. 

“Why winsler though??” i asked

“Why integrity? Why antying?” 

“Yeah, like, do they even know each other??” 

“Not as far as i know,” phillip said. “This is all super confusing” 

“It is… I just… ughhhh so many murder attempts… i didn’t expect this much murder when i went onto the train.” 

“No one ever does,” phillip said. “Still, with how much we’re paying this place, you think they’d have the ability to keep this all from happening” 

“I guess… ugh…” i said, lying on phillip’s chest. 

“Shhh shhh,” he said. “I know you’re upset. Why cry when you can instead kiss your twink boyfriend?” 

I liked the sound of that so i went to kissing him. It actually got my mind off of things and it made me realzie how far i had cum in just a few weeks. 

Like when i got here, i was a nobody, your basic average girl, a local poor kid with a dead dad who didn’t even know magic. Now i was dating a rich twink, i knew magic, and i had at least two friend

You’ve had a good life, veronica sonya elm rune. 

There was a knock on my cabin door

  
“Mira??” i said but then it wasn’t. It was kurt?? 

“Ms elm rune, inspector winsler wants you. In Elrich’s office.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: awww i’m glad she’s not alone. In times where things seem hardest, it’s always good to remember what you have and the people who love you. Leave a review to spread the love


	23. your memory will carry on

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: mom talked to me today… apparently if i want to, i can stay in town…. But… i’d have to live with dad…

I and kurt walked into elrich’s study. It was a nice room with lots of textbooks and a giant trunk and a bed and a bunch of magic the gathering cards and law books and musical instruments. 

Winser was sitting down at elrich’s desk, flipping through some papers. 

“Inspector winser!!” i said. “I’m really sorry about your cat!!” 

He looked up at me with puffy red eyes. “Aw, darlin’. It’s okay. I can just go to the store and buy the stuff to make a new mr. wiggles.” 

“You can??” 

“Yeah. He’s my familar. He’s gonna be alright. Ain’t nothin’ to worry about.” 

“Oh, good,” i said, relieved. “So, uh… why am i here?” 

“Oh, right,” he said. “ I was looking through Elrich’s things, seeing if i could find any clues. All i found was these books he checked out from the library.” 

“Oh? What are they??” i asked. 

“The Autobiography of Musician Roy Donk, The Laws of Trains, Anagrams for Dummies, and the Heart of Wild Cliff Express.” 

“Ohhhhhh i said,” i said. “So what do you think this means??” 

“I don’t know, i was hopin’ you would,” he siad. “Or that anything here could possibly lend you an idea. For example, i already checked and for the life of me, i can’t seem to find a single pistol here. But I did find this,” 

He held up a receipt. 

“It’s a receipt for the gun purchase he made from the Lindman twins.” 

“So they weren’t lying…” i said as I took the receipt in my hand. I t had their names and phone number and cart number on it. 

“So what do you say? Is there anything else here that you recognize??” 

I looked around. I t seemed like a really basic room. 

“N-no, sorry,” i said. 

“Darn. Well that’s find. I have some questions I wanted to ask you. Y’know, about the murder. And the attempted murder.” 

Just then someone came in. it was a jeed. 

“Inspector winsler,” the jeed siad. “Underbough wants to see you.” 

Winsler tipped his hat at me. “Just wait here, sugar. I’ll be back in a hot second.” 

With that, winsler walked out of the room, leaving just me and kurt there. I sat on top of the trunk and jus t kinda waited there. Kurt was standing by the desk. He was twiddling his thumbs. 

“Sooooo, uh” he said. “You, uh… you’re a first year, right?” 

“Uh, yeah,” i said. “Yeah.” 

“Cool cool. I’ve been here four years. I’ve been winsler’s assisant for two though” 

“Ah, nice,” i said.. 

“Yeah…” he said, looking around. “Interesting books that elrich’s have.” 

“Oh, uh, yeah,” i said. 

“I might borrow the anagrams one,” kurt said, flipping through it. “Do you like anagrams much?” 

“Nah i’m really bad at them,” i said. 

“Oh yeah, i get that,” he said. “But sometimes it’s fun. Like did you know dormitory is a anagram for dirty room?” 

I looked at him. “Oh. never realized that. Neat.” 

“Yeah haha.” 

Awkward silence. 

More awkward silence. 

“So… any theories on the case?” he asked. 

“Hm? “ i said. “Uh, no, not really.” 

“Me neither,” he said. “Like between you and me, idk if even inspector winsler has figured out what the name is.” 

“The name?” 

“Yeah, like, y’know. Your name is. That whole thing.” 

“Oh,” i said. 

“You have any theories? On what the name might be?” 

“Oh, uh, no,” i said. “i’m , uh… still figuring that out.” 

“Ah, fair fair. Me too, me too,” kurt said, with a senese of awkwardness between him. 

Awkward silence

More awkward silence. 

“Oh btw my name is Kurt Orlaine. I don’t believe we got a proper introduction. “

“Oh, I’m veronica sonya elm rune,” i said, giving him a slight smile. 

“Oh,cool,” he siad then paused….. “Wait, veronica sonya elm rune….” 

“Hm?” i said, looking at him curiously. 

“Oh, nothing, i just realized something kinda funny,”

“Oh?” i said

“Yeah. Did you ever realize every single letter of ‘your name is’ is in veronica sonya elm rune?” 

“Oh?: Huh. never noticed that,” i said. 

“Yeah haaha, neat,” he said and then he paused for a moment …..

  
  


….

“Wait, actually, hold on,” he said as he pulled out a piece of paper from elrich’s desk and began writing stuff down. 

I stood up and slowly walked over to him. I could hear him murmering to himself 

“Now bring the c here… then the e… okay okay…” 

“You okay over there?” i said, approaching very slowly and cautiously. 

“I… think… i think i figured it out…. Though i don’t know what it means… do you?” 

He held up the card and showed it to me and as he did, my mind crashed. 

It was like everything being awakened at once. My head was being flooded with everything. Memories, thoughts, pain, love, life, universes, truths. It was as if my head was being overloaded and i didn’t know what was going on and it all occured in a brief moment and then there i was, back in the room. 

“Well,” he said, continuing to hold up the card. “Do you know what it means?” 

I smiled and stuck out my hand and struck Kurt with force lightning. The lighting bolts traveled down his body, melting his skin, until he fell on the ground, one charred corpse. 

I took the card out of his hand and looked at it one more time. 

I smiled. Hell fucking yeah it was

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: rip Kurt but ohhhh shiiiiiiiiiiit she’s back


	24. back in black

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: i’ve given it some thought, and…. I think i might stay with dad for a bit

Well well well. Look at what we have here. 

This was certianly a predicament, wasn’t it?

I took the card kurt had written and cast fire magic to burn it. Can’t let someone else see this now, can we? 

Of course, there was also the corpse on the floor. That wasn’t very good. Generally speaking corpses weren’t allowed here. 

Ugh i really wanted to just take some time to really examine this but i had to act quickly. Expector winsler would be here at any mooment and i cna’t have him seeing this corpse. I tried to use my reality emerald powers to take out the corpse. 

….

That didn’t work. 

What about my teleportation powers?

….

That didn’t work eitehr. 

….. 

Well

Fuck

I turned around and looked at the trunk i was sitting on. Mmm this would be perfect for now

I folded kurt’s body up like an origami figure and then stuffed it insdie of the trunk. I still didn’t want the chest to be open though, so i thought i’d try somethig 

“Lockus!” i yelled and a lock appearede on the trunk, keeping it locked. 

I walked over to the books that elrich had. I went ahead and put them in my bag. We can’t risk anyone else finding out about these. Who knows how many people know the truth

Not like it fucking matters though . not like clone raven means anything to any of these dipshits. 

That can be fixed, though 

I smirked. 

As if on q, inspector winsler came into the room. 

“Ah, Veronica,” he said. It took me a second to remember he was talking to me. 

“Oh, uh, yes?” i said, playing my best awkward virgin dipshit 

“Unforutnately, i’m quite busy tonight, sugar, so we’ll have to do the questioning some other time.” 

“Ohhh darn,” i said. “That sucks so much ass. I mean butt.” 

Winsler looked at me funny but i could tell that he didn’t quiestio n it too hard, probably because his cat got murdered. 

“Conductor underough did tell me one interesting thing, though” he said. 

“Oh?”What was that?” i asked. 

“Did you know that you don’t have any official paperwork here at the school? Neither does your father have any employement records.” 

Oh shit oh fuck

“Uhhhhh that’s weird.” 

“Yeah it is, ain’t it?” winsler said. “Ah well. Probably ain’t nothin but a clerical error” 

“Then i’m free to go?” i said. I had my hand on my wand, just in case things got… rocky 

He looked at me up and down, with narrow suspicious eyes. Come on fucker. Let me through. 

“Of course, darlin,” he said. “See you later!” 

With that i walked out of the room, bag around my waist, smile on my face

Okay, winsler couldn’t get into the lock. My magic was too good for that, plus he wouldn’t think to check. At least not yet. I needed to do what i could to get rid of the body and fast. 

I pulled out the receipt from earlier. I think i have some friends who i need to pay a visit to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: ooooh clone raven!! She’s back! What’s she up to? Leave a review with your theories!!


	25. with the twins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: i told mom i was planning on staying with dad and she seemed mayb e a bit disappointed but fine with it? Idk i’m nervous

They were sitting in cart Q, as always. Jus t sitting there, doing each other’s nails.they turned and looiked at me and got a grin on their face. 

“Well well well, whatta we ‘ave ‘ere?” angelicka said. “If it ain’t lil’ miss elm rune.” 

“Come back to bring us more money, ay? Corrina said, laughing. 

“Cut the shit, you two,” i said. “I’m not here to mess around or play games, i’m here to get something done. So we can sit here and twiddle dicks in an attempt to fuck with each other, or you can get me what i want so i can g et the fuck out of here and you two can find more coin purses to steal.” 

Angelicka looked at me with narrowed eyes. “There’s something differen’t bout you, elm rune.” 

“Yeah i got the stick out of my ass, now’re you gonna help me or not?” 

“With what??” Corrina asked. 

“I need help disposing of a body,” i said. 

“Hahahahahahahahahahhhah” corrina said. “What makes you think we know anything bout how to do that??” 

“Cut the shit, Corrina,” i said. “Don’t think i didn’t realize what you said last time.” 

“Oh?” ANgelika said, “and what exactly do you think that was?” 

“Murders. You said murders. Plural. Meaning someone besides Elrich was killed on this train.” 

Corrina looked over at Angelika who looked annoyed “Sorry,” corrina said. 

“So,” i continued, strutting around them. “Considering how no one else has seemed to notice the other murder besides you two, it means you know something about it, meaning you could possibly know how the killer kept the evidence from being noticed” 

“Possibly,” angelika said. “But why should we tell you?” 

“YEAH!” corrina said. “Why should we tell you??” 

“Because if you don’t, i won’t hesitate to rat you out. I’m sure Mr. Lindman will be pleased to hear that his darling daughters contributed to smuggling in what would become a murder weapon.” 

ANgelika stood up and walked over to me, looking at me dead in the eyes. “You wouldn’t.” 

“Watch me, bitch.” 

She looked at me intesnely until finallys she sighed and walked away. “Fine, There’s a furnace hidden in the kitchen on Cart C. they use it for trash removal. it gets hot enough to despose anything” 

“Thank you,” i said as I walked off. “Good luck with the hustle. Mad respect.” 

“Bitch..” she said as i walked off

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: damn rip the lindman twins, they didn’t actually die they just got fuckin murdered in that convo


	26. burnin’ up for you, baby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: dad’s gonna pick me up from school tomorrow… we’re gonna get dinner and talk about the arrangment… i haven’t seen him in so long… i’m nervous

I made my way back to elrich’s place and opened the door. Thankfully winsler had fled the scene already so i was able to get in without a hitch. 

I used magic to open up the drunk and saw the corpse of kurt there. Ew. gross. But also it wasn’t my first time dealing with a corpse. I picked it up and carried it over my bacpack and made my way to Cart C. 

There were a lot of jeeds in the way but a fun fact I learned from my time at wild cliff: if you flip off a jeed, they’re legally supposed to ignore you so i flipped the jeeds off and they all disregarded me. 

I made my way to cart c, which was completely empty and suspiciously had a giant ass furnace in it. I stuffed kurt’s body into it and watched as the flames grew higher and higher and higher and then kurt’s body was gone. 

I grabbed a marshmallow out of the pantry and roasted it over the fire and then ate it. What a good treat. 

I then made my way to cart my cabin. I had some things i needed to take care of and tbh i was ready to get some much deserved rest. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: short chapter but i wanted to get the body out of the way asap. Leave a review if you like burning bodies!!


	27. self reflection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: dad and i went to chili’s together and did the 2 for $20… it was a little awkward… apparently he’s dating now? I guess that’s cool

I made it back to my cabin. Geez, what a fucking dump. This wa s my first time seeing this place. Well, not my first time but… fuck it, you get it, right? 

I looked at myself in the mirror. Damn, the fuck happened to me body? Like okay i guess i was pretty enough. But i was so… bland? Did Veronica just, like, not fuckin take care of herself at all? What the fuck?? 

My hair… well i actually kinda liked the color. My eyes were a nice touch too. The clothes would have to go, though, and…. 

Did my boobs get smaller? What the shit?? 

Ugh

Okay, let’s just think this over for a second 

Okay, so somehow you ended up in some fucked up weird unvierse where it’s the 1920s and you’re on a train school. Cool . okay 

All of raven’s dumbass friends are here but they’re not the same ones as before andt hings are idfferent. Makes sense. Different universes. Whatever 

I come here with a new personality, new body, and new memories. okay . that’s fuckin new. Did dad, i mean, professor elm rune even exist?? Why does everyone remember him?? 

Who the fuck put me here? Why am i here?? What the fuck is going on?? 

And who murdered elrich?? It sure as shit wasn’t me. Okay so he could read my name, sure, okay whatever. That explains how he kne w my name wasn’t actually veronica or the message he left on his dead body but then why the fuck would he meet up with me at night?? There’s no way he could know what the fuck clone raven even means, right?? 

Unless some bitch fucking told him 

Wake up Raven 

Wake Up Raven 

I’m not the only one here, am I, Raven? 

I’m not the only one disguised in another identity, am I, Raven? 

Oh you fucking bitch 

That’s fine. This is fine. I will find her. I will do what i can to take her down. She’ll pay for what she did to me. 

… 

Though not right now. 

The fact of the matter is i have no idea who she is. If she’s asleep like i was, assuming she wasn’t woken up, then there’sa good chance that she doesn’t even know that i’m here or know anything about me. 

Furthermore with the murder investigation going on and inspecter weebsler on the case, any suspicions thrown my way would be really fucking lame. With my chaos emeralds powers not working who knows if i’d be able to fight them all back. 

The thing that makes the most sense to do is… ntothing. 

Just keep living my life as sweet, average veronica sonya elm rune. Go to class and talk to “friends’ and make out with my twink and just do what i do. If trouble comes my way, i’ll fucking take care of it, but for now… well, time to be just another wild cliff express student. 

The cabin door opened and i instinctly jumped. 

It was just AA mira, stumbling in. her head was slanted and her eyes were narrowe.d 

“Hey veronica…” she slurred with a slight belch as she rolled onto bed. 

“Mira,” i said, trying my best to play as veronica. 

“I’m… not doing so hot…” she said. 

“Yeah, no shit,” i said but then reminded myself that i’m supposed to be veronica so i added “what’s wrong?” 

“I’m just a fuck up, it’s fine, no need to worry about me,” mira said. 

“Okay i won’t” i said as i got in bed. But then i kept worryng that i would blow my cover so i added. “But tell me anything” 

“I fucked it up with delnys i can’t stop drinking and the walls don’t stop talking and the cat won’t leave me alone and i’m running low on money and i don’t want to sing anymore and i don’t know what to do” 

“Damn that sucks,” i said. God, wouldn’t she just leave me the fuck alone? I tried to come up with something to get her to shut the fuck up. “Hey you should get some rest. It might help you just clear your head. If you want, we can talk aobut it in the morning” 

She paused for a second. “Oookay, i guess.”and then i heard her snore and doze off. 

Ugh. Finally. 

..

I’m glad she’s getting rest. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: welcome to school, clone raven. Leave reviews if you like clone raven


	28. breakfast at last

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: sorry it’s been so long since the last update, been busy trying to get ready for this move….

I woke up feeling like a milion fucks. 

That was the best sleep i’ve ever had inmy life. I’ve never selpt in a bed before, only in sewer gutters and in the desk chair in ari’s office.

I looked up to see mira was still in bed. Jesus what a sleepr. Kept fuckin drooling too. I was gonna wait for her to wake up but honestly fuck that i got shit to do. I walkde up from my bed and got ready for the day

Veronica didn’thave any fun clothes so i did what i could. I found a skirt that showed off my legs and some nice thigh high socks and a sweater i could wear. I put in some big hoop earrings. Then i did some basic maekup. Once again, veronica didn’t have much so all i could do was a simple foundation look with some simple bronzer and highlighters with a nice winged eyeliner, some dark red lipstick, and purple eyeshadow

Hell fucking yeah, girl. You look hot af

My stomach was growling so I grabbed my bag and walked out of my cabin and made my way to the dining cart. Everyone was there getting food because htats what people do at the dining cart. I walked over and ordered a powered drench toast with syrpup and a bunch of sausages. 

I went to see where i could sit whebn i saw delny ssitting there, all by her lonesome. I was gonna sit somewhere else like somewhere where icould sit alone but thne she saw me and called me over so i reolled my eyes and sat down nesxt to her. 

“Vernoica,” she said, ashing her cigartte. “You look… different.” 

“Oh yeah?” i said, smiling smugly. “Thanks. Thoguht itw as time for a change. You liek?” 

“Yeah. you look…. Ravishing,” she said and a small part of me took pride in that. 

“I know,” i said. “Anyway the fuck are you doing?” i said as i too a bite of my toast. 

Omfg this tasted amazing?? 

“Delnys!! Have you had this before??” 

“What? French toast?” 

“No!! Food!!! Did you know food tastes good??” 

“Uh, yeah?” she said, looking at me strangely. “Did you not know that?? “ 

“All i’ve ever had is spaghetti, sewer rats and seltie’s coooking so no.” 

“Who’s seltie?” she asked. 

“Nevermind., anyway the fuck are you up to?” i asked as i stufffed more sausage in my face 

She sighed. “I’m just thinkin… about things…” 

“Yeah?” i said, mouth ful of french toast. 

“Yeah, like… my dad…. This school… mira…” 

“You gonna take her back??” 

“I… i don’t know…” she said. “I mean, i love her. I do. But… she’s… y’know…” 

“A fucking alcoholic? YEah i know.” 

“I just.. I odn’t know what to do…. And now…. I just… ughhh” 

I looked at delnys crying and i put down my frech toast. “Look, if i’ve learned anything in life, it’s that you need to make sure you really show someone how much you love them, before they end up murdered. yOu never know when murder might happen. So why waste time arguing and spend time cleebrating love and not being murdered??” 

“That makes sense,” delnys said. “It’s the same thing with my dad. I was such an asshole to him and i didn’t even get to properly say goodbye and now he’s murdered.” 

“Yeah i know, fuckin sucks doesn’t it? Look, in life we can’t control who does or doesn’t get murdered. The best that we can do is just love each other until the inevitable murder.” 

“I just.. .don’t know if i can take mira back right now… not when she’s like… this…” 

“That’s valid,” i said, scraping the powdered sugar off of the plate and licking it off of my finger. “Well hopefully she gets better soon. I know she misses you a lot.” 

“She does??” 

“Of cours.e Girl is a fucking disaster. It’s honestly really funny but in a sad way.” 

Delnys looked really sad and then smiled a bit and then was about to say sometihng but then sereipnth walked in. 

“Hey Delnys, conductor wunderobugh wants to talk to you!” sereinpth said. 

“Oh? What for?” delnys asked. Serinpth just shrugge dand then delnys looked at me and then walked out of the booth. Sereniopth sat down in her place. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: awww what a pleasant conversation. I’m glad clone raven got to enjoy breakfast. Leave a review if you like breakfast!!


	29. new shit has come to light

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: so dad set up my bedroom. It’s the same oen i grew up in before the divorce. It still has the purple wallpaper. Gross. I outgrew this stuff years ago….

“Veronica, you look different,” sereipth said as she took out a cigarette and lit it. 

“Thanks can i have one of those too?” i said. 

She looked at me with a raised eyebrow. “Wow. Little miss two shoes veronica wants a smoke? What has the world come to?” 

“Yeah just hand me a fucking cigarette, Sinderman,” i said. 

“Okay okay, geez,” she said as she handed me one and then lit it. I took a puff. Oh yeah, this was good (AN: smoking is bad!!! Kids, don’t smoke tobacco!! Only weed!) 

She looked at my backpack and then raised her other eyebrow. “Oh?? Veronica, are those textoboks for your classes?” 

“Huh?” i sia,d looking over at them. Shit, tbhose were Elrich’s books. 

“No, those are Elrich’s books,” i said. “I took them from his office. I’m helping Inspector Winsler figure out stuffa nd he said i could take them to study.” 

“Oh, that’s… strange…” she said as she took the books out and looked at them. 

“What?” 

“Teachers aren’t allowed to check out books from the library. Only students can. Ever since Professor Happel rented out all of the copies of his book from the library so that students would be forced to buy it from him” 

“So what are you saying…?” i asked. 

“Well, i mean, he could’ve been invovled in checking these out from the library, BUT if he did know about it, the person who checked them out would’ve had to been a student. Like a teacher’s assistant or something.” 

“Huh,” i said. Not sure what the fuck to do with that info but okay

She cycled thorugh the books before she got to one and laughed. “Hahahahah oh my god. Did he actually beleive this stuff?” 

“What?” 

She held up a book that said, “The Heart of Wild Cliff Express.” 

“Yeah? So?” i asked. 

“Veronica, do youi really not know??” she said. 

“No i don’t fucking know,” i said. “Wanna fuckin tell me?” 

“So The Wild Cliff Express is a magicla train in that it runs not on coal or steam or solar like all those other bitch ass trains,” sereinpth said. 

“Yeah, it runs on magic, right? ‘

“We _ think, _ ” serenipth said. “In reality we don’t know, and the powers that be won’t say. Anyway ther’s an urban rumor that’s been passed around for centurites that the wild cliff express is actually a living being, and that’s it’s powered by a heart, aka the Heart of the WIld Cliff express.” 

“The fuck,” i said as i too another drag of my cigarette. “Is there any evidence or anything?” 

“Oh just the ravings of a few mad people who said that they’ve heard the train speak to them. but , like, they’ve all been druggies and alcoholics,” seripnth said as she put her cigarette butt in the ash tray and then lit another one. 

“Huh,” i said, looking at tjhe book. Not sure what to make of that info but what the fuck ever i guess. 

Just then we saw inspector winsler walk into the room to order a single donut hole and then he saw us and wlaked over. 

“Good morning ladies,” he said as he tipped his hat and stuffed a donut hole in his mouth. “Sereipth, didn’t expect to be seeing you so soon.” 

“Inspector, alkways a pleasure,” she said. 

“Inspector, where’s your cat?” i asked, trying to sound liek veronica because of course she would care about cats ( i mean cats are pretty cute but still) 

“Mr. Wiggles? oh , uh, about that… conductor underbough won’t give me the matierals to make a new one until i solve this case.” 

“Oh fuck,” i said. “I’m so sorry.” 

“Thanks, ma’am, just motivates me to work even harder to find the truth,” inspecotr winsler said. “Last night i kept investigain’ elrich’s room as much as i could. Searched through every cabinet nad shelf and corner i could find…. Well i didn’t search the trunk.” 

“The trunk?” i asked, feigning innocence. 

“Yeah, the trunk. It was locked and I couldn’t get it open. I even tried greasin’ the lock and everything but it just didn’t budge. Oh well though.” 

H e looked at his wrist and said “wow look athte time! I best be on your way! I’ll catch you ladies later,” he said as he took off. 

I looked back over to sereipnth and said, “Wait, you were talking to inspector winsler this morning…?” 

“Oh, yeah, just for a bit,” she said. 

“What about?” i asekd .

“Oh, someone tried to assassinate me.” 

“What the fuck??” i asked. 

“Oh, it’s not big deal,” she said ashing out her cigarette. ‘When you’re rich like me, you get used to people trying to kill you all the time. But still, i figured it was worth reporting since it seemed like the same person who was trying to kill the inspector.” 

“It was??” 

“I believe so. Same gun, same outfit. Though as she was moving, her face was slightly exposed… that was new... “ 

My eyebrows lifted up. “Waht did you see…? “

“Oh just some woman. Super tall with dark black hair. Idk. I couldn’t see her full face, only what her mask didn’t show.” 

“Damn,” i said. 

Just then Delnys walked in and over to our booth . Sereipnth started to say hi but stopped when she saw that Delnys was crying heavily. 

“Delnys? What’s wrong??” she asked. 

Delnys wiped her face away and said, “I’m going to be kicked out of wild cliff!!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: oh no!!! Delnys!!! Leave a review if you want Delnys to stay at wild cliff!!


	30. about to explode

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: mom left for houston today… she gave me a big hug and i didn’t want to let go but eventually i had to

“You’re going to be kicked out of wild cliff??” sereipnmth asked. 

“I’m going to be kicked out of wild cliff!!” delnys yelled as she sat down next to me and slammed her face into the table. I tried to move the plate of powdered french toast sugar out of the way in time but i couldn’t and her face got partially powdred with sugar which i mean was pretty fucking funny ngl 

“Why;re you gonna be kicked out of wild cliff??” i asked pretending to care and handing delnys a napkin. 

She took the npaking from me and wiped her eyes and said, “My… my father… because he’s dead…. I can’t get the faculty voucher to reduce student tution… and… without my dad’s income… i can’t… i can’t… afford it…” 

“Oh dear, you poor thing,” sereinpth said. “ i know how it feels to be low on money. Someitmes i can’t afford things and i run out of mmoney and I have to ask my father for more. It’s quite dreadful.” 

“So does that mean… you won’t be on the train anymore?” i asked. 

“No!!” she said. “The train doesn’t stop! Not until the school year is over!!” 

“It means she’s going to Beyond Zed,” serinipth said as she took a smoke. “At least, she will be if she can’t pay.” 

“I can’t survive in Beyond Zed!!” she cried out. “It stinky and dark and it sucks back there and I’ll starve to death!!” 

“Hey, Delnys,” serenkipth said. “We’re not going to let that happen. I have $20 in my wallet. I’m sure we can find some other stuff and other funds so that when you’re in Beyond Zed you can at least still buy food” 

Delnys just cried harder and harder and she leaned on me and my first instict was to be like ewww gross but then i didn’t want to blow my cover so instead i let her lean on me while i put my arm around her and said, “There, there.” 

“I just don’t know what to do!!” delnys said. “This sucks!!” 

I looked at her and felt super… weird?? I don’t know what it was?? Like i felt… bad?? Like I didn’t have anything personally bad happen to me, like personally i just had some french toast and that was pretty bitchin, but seeing delnys be sad made…. Me feel sad??? The fuck?? 

“Hey, delnys…” i said, rubbing her shoulder. “It’s gonna be okay. Want me to get some chocolate or something?? Will that cheer you up??” 

She wiped the tears from her eyes and then nodded and I said, “okay, let me go do that” so i got up by the desert stand which was op[posite of the breakfast stand and waited for them to make the chocolate. 

While there, i couldn’t help but notice a small flashing light in the corner. I always get distracted by flashing lighst so i leaned over to see what it was and i saw…

A BOMB??

And on it were the words, “Property of Integrity Idleberry :)” 

I put it in my backpack and walked over to the tabble and said “uhhh hey i have to go do something” and they looked confused as i ran off to cart z 

God fucking damn it, integrity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: oooh this story is really popping off. Leave a review if you like all this explosive news we’ve gotten!!


	31. can’t we just get beyond zed?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: i asked my dad if alyssa could still come over and he said it was fine but he gave me a look and i think he might be more astute than mom was

“INTEGRITTY IDLEBERRY, YOU FUCKING BITCH!” i yelled as i stormed into Beyond Zed. 

She was sitting in her throne like chair and looked at me with a look of confusing. 

“You’re that… Veronica girl, aren’t you?” she said. “Old Money’s newest fucktoy?” 

“First of all, don’t call me a fucktoy you fucking shitbag. Second of all, the fuck is this?” i said as i pulled the bomb out of my backpack. 

“Oh…” she said, her eyes eyeing it. “Well that’s… unfortuante. Guards.” 

As she said that, a group of people swarmed me, one putting up a knife to my throat while the others pointing guns at me. 

“I’m so sorry you had to see this, Veronica. You seemed like a sweet girl. I’m sure Old Money will miss you,” integrity said. 

“Hold just a fucking second,” I said, gripping the bomb tighter. “My hand is still on this. I wonder which is faster, you killing me or me setting off fire magic and blowing this whole place up?” 

“I’m willing to take that risk,” integirty said as she gave the nod and the guard cut my throat. 

It hurt like a motherfucker but then…. 

“The fuck??” integrity said. 

I could feel the cut being healed back up again. Oh that’s right. The immortality. I smiled. 

“Shoot me, you fucks. I fucking dare you. Let’s go,” i said and sure enough they all fired at me and it hurt but then i could feel myself slowly being pieced back together and the wounds healed. 

The guards all stepped back in shock. One of them said, “What…? What are you…?” 

“Now, let’s try this again,” i said as my wounds finished healing up and i held up the bomb. “Now, try that again and I will not hesitate to blow this place the fuck up. And if that’s any indication, the only person here who has any chance of surviving that… will be me. So I’m gonna ask: what the fuck is going on?” 

Integrity sat back down on her throne like chair, obviously very annoyed. “Fine. You really wanna know, fucker? Here’s the sitch: we’re planning on blowing up the Wild Cliff Express.” 

“The fuck?” i asked. “Why?” 

“Why not?” integrity said. “You see how this place is. It’s a testament to greed and wealth. Those who can afford to attend, to have a good time, get to live their lives in luctury, get to endless party, while we get stuck in between the walls, feeding for table scraps. And it keeps getting worse. Every year the tuition gets higher and higher and the students that get left here grows more and more. And does conductor underbough care? No, because he’d rather be having champagine parties and snorting cocaine than actually do his fucking job. And he doesn’t even have the decency to let us leave the train. So if they won’t stop the trian by choice, we’ll stop it by force.” 

“I agree with you,” i said. 

“What??” she said, surprised. 

“I agree with you. This place is a shithole piece of fuck and deserves to go. But not righ t now. Not while my… friends (ew gross) are on here.” 

She looked frustrated. “It wouldn’t even be now anyway. We don’t have enough oil and supplies to make bombs yet. We keep stealing what we can, but…” 

I looked at her. “Look, don’t blowup the train yet and keep the whole… immortality thing a secret. If so, I’ll keep this whole thing a secret.” 

“You will?” she said, surprised. 

“yeah, “ i said. “Just give me warning when you do so i can keep certain people safe.” 

She looked at me with a smile. “You’re alright, Veronica. Deal.” 

Her and I shook hands. 

“I have one more question though,” i asked. “Why did you write your name on it?” 

“So I wouldn’t forget that it’s mine,” she said and then she looked behind me and got all excited. “Oh!! Hi!!” 

I turned around to look to see who was behind me. It was…. Murundeen Purebone!!! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: the bitch is back. Leave reviews if you hate murudneen


	32. come on

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: at rehearsal today and i was practicing my song while the director had dylan and alyssa go off so they could “get their chemistry together” and they had to hold hands and seeing it made me wanna punch a fucking wall

Murundeen Purebone!!! 

My heart fucking as i saw him. Ugh i thought i was over this. Get a grip of yourself, clone raven. He’s just a boy. 

“Hey,” he said as he walked up to integrity. God, he looked so hot in his tight black t-shirt and tight black pants. He looked even more handsome than i remembered, plus he had a face again. He was carrying a box of food and he set it down next to her chair. 

“Heyyyyyyyyyyyy” integrity said all giggling. “Is that the food for this week??” 

“Yeah, it’s what I could get,” he said. “Is this enough?” 

“It’s more than enough!! Thank you!!” she said as she kissed his cheek and immediately i wanted to fucking strangle a bitch. 

“Did you… wanna eat together?” she asked. 

“Babe, you know that i’m on a special diet right now so that i can fit into tighter shirts,” he said. “I can’t eat in front of other people.” 

“Right, yeah, i know…” integrity said sadly. He seemed to realize this because then he put his hand on her cheek. 

“I can always watch you eat, though,” he said, smiling. 

Integrity giggled and said “okay!! Let me just go get silverware and plates and i’ll be right back!!” 

“I’ll come with you!” he said. 

“No no, it’ll be just a bit, you stay here. Watch over her,” she said, pointing to me.

She walked out of the room, leaving just me and Murundeen alone. He looked at me and whenever i looked at him he looked away. Did he… did he have a crush on me? Hmm 

Only one way to find out 

“Murundeen Purebone” i siad as i sashayed over to him. “What a… powerful name for such a… powerful man like yourself.” 

“Uhhhh thanks,” he said, looking away awkwardly. 

“Y’know, I’ve always thought dragon borns were hot. What do you think?” i said as i got close to him. 

“Dragon borns? I mean i guess i can see why people would find them hot…” 

“Hehe, no silly. I mean do you find me hot too?” i said as i put my hands on his chest. 

“WHAT!?” he said, looking very nervous. 

“Oh come on,” i said, wrapping my arms around his neck. “I’ve seen the way you’ve been looking at me. I know you want me.” 

“Veronica! Stop this!!” he said. “We can’t date! You’re- i mean, i have a girlfriend!” 

“But I’m better,” i said, pouting but then he pushed me away aggressively and I fell down on my ass. 

“Veronica. Stay the fuck away from me,” he said. Integrity then walked into the room. 

“Hi honey,” he said as he gave her a kiss. “I missed you.” 

“I was only gone for two minutes,” she said, giggling. 

“I know, but it felt like a lifetime.” 

I couldn’t help it. I stood up and ran out of Beyond Zed and back to my cabin, tears forming up in my eyes. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: aww poor girl :/ leave a review if you think Clone Raven deserves someone better


	33. shared tears

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: alyssa saw that i was upset and she asked me what was wrong a nd i said nothing but i can tell she knows it’s something and idk

I ran back into my cabin and slammed my body on my bed and cried my eyes out into my pillow and screamed 

What an asshole what a fucking jerkbag how could he fucking do this to me ughhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

I mean it’s not his faul,t, right? I mean this isn’t my deeny. He probably doesn’t even know who i am 

But also ugh the thought of him kissing that tiefling girl adn them doing… you know what together…. I jsut… .

Ughhh put me back to sleep, i can’t, i can’t fucking do it, i can’t lose murundeen again 

“Oh hey, it’s you,” a voice slurred from behind me. 

I sat up to see Mira sitting at her desk, drinking coffee. 

“Don’t worry, i mixed some jack in it,” she said. 

“Go the fuck away,” i said. “ i gotta be alone right now”

“This is my room too,” she said. “This is a place that can be shared by two sad girls.” 

She sat down on my bed and looked at me. “What’s wrong,Veronica?”

I sat up and looked at her and tears formed in my eyes and i started crying and then she wrapped her arms around me. 

“Oh geez, you poor girl…” she said, giving me a… a hug? Was this a hug?? Weeeeird

“What’s wrong, honey?” Mira said, holding me even tighter and i couldn’t help myself. 

“R-r-r-relationship… stuff….” i said, in between my tears. 

“Oh geez… yeah, I’ve been there before…” Mira said. “I’m… there right now…. Everything okay?” 

“I just… dont’ see why life is so unfair and keeps deprviing me of the people i love??? Why is it i’m always losing?? Why can’t i just be with the person i wanna be with?” 

“I feel taht,” mira said, breaking off the hug. “It… sucks…. Love is complicated. Trust me, i know. And someitmes what’s best for others…. Isn’t always what’s best for you…” 

“I guess! It’s just…. Ughhhhhhhhhh” i screamed as i put my face into the pillow. 

“Yeah same,” mira said as she took a sip of her coffee. Then she screamed and dropped the coffee cup on the floor. She grasped her head tight in pain. 

“M-mira…?” i said through tears. She kept screaming a bit more before finally she stopped and just took a deep breath. 

“S--sorry…” shes aid. “It’s…. Usually not that bad….” 

I looked at her strangely. It was clear somethig was going on. 

“Uh, hey, mind explaining to me wha t the fuck that was??” 

She looked at me with guilty eyes. “I… guess i should… though.. the only person i’ve ever told is elrich and he’s, well…” 

She adjusted herself criss crross applesauce onto the bed and looked at me in the eyes. 

“I gues it’s time i talk to you about the cat.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: awwww they’re friends! This was a sweet chapter. Love is hard to deal with and sometimes it doesn’t go the way we think. But what we should do is cherish what we have and understand that sometimes it’s not always about us. Leave a review.


	34. No longer blind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: soooo i might do something impulsive

“The cat? What cat?” i said, before i realized that i might’ve seen a cat roaming around but idk maybe i was just seeing things. 

“There’s been this cat.. Taht i’ve been talkin to… he… helps me out with things…” Mira said, holding the pillow tightly. 

“Things? Like what?” i asked, also grabbing a pillow. 

“Mainly, like… money… stuff…. This school is so expensive…” she said. 

“Well, what do you do in return…?” i asked. 

“I just offer information….” 

“Information on what?” 

“....” 

“Mira, info on what,” i asked, sternly. What the fuck was this bitch’s problem? 

“Information… on the Heart of the Wild Cliff Express.” 

Hahahahahahahahhahahahahahhahah i thought to myself 

“Hahahahahahahahhahahahahahhahah,” i said out loud. “I can’t believe you actually fuckin believe that!!” 

“IT’s real!!” mira said. “Ever since i’ve gotten onto the train… i’ve had this voice… she…. She tlaks to me…. She tells me where to find her…. Her heart,... says to keep the train running…. Says to protect it….” 

“You’re fucking delusional…” i said, laughing to myself. 

“I’m not!! I told this to elrich and he said another student reported the same thing to him!! A student who used to go here named calvin!! So i’m not the only one!!” 

“Okay so ASSUMING this is real,” i said. “And that’s a big ass ASSuming, what the fuck do you even tell the cat??” 

“I tell him… how to get to the heart of the wild cliff express…” mira said, looking down and holding the pillow tightly. 

“You know how…?” 

“No! I mean, i just know little bits, whatever the voice tells me… I just relay what she says to him and then he pays me…” 

“So who is this cat?” i asked. 

She paused for a second and looked over both shoulders before leaning in. 

“His name… is Macavity.” 

“Macavity??” i said. “Wait… the night i woke u- i mean, the night of the assassination attempt, didn’t you see a song about a cat named macavity??” 

“Yeah he’s so famous sam elliot wrote a song about him,” mira said. 

“MIra you fucking dumbass!” i said, hitting her with a pillow. “Did you listen to the lyrics of the song?? Dude sounds like a bad fucking dude!!” 

“I mean, i guess?? He can’t be too bad, right??” 

“Hasn’t he broken every human law??” 

“Yeah, but not every elf law!!” she said. “Look, okay, i didn’t seek him out, he just came one day and teleported in front of me and started talking to me and he offered me a shit load of money and i needed to stay on the train so delnys and i could be together so i had to get what i could so why not get him info. I mean, what is he even going to do?” 

“I dont’ know but probably not something good???” 

“Whatever…” mira said as she laid down next to me. “I… i did what i ahd to… i guess…” 

I looked at her and rolled my eyes but then something came to me. “You said that elrich knew??” 

“Oh yeah, yeah… i… i told him somethig was up becaes he was the only staff member here i trusted.” 

“What did he say about it??” i said. 

“Not much, just told me that if i ever found out any more info or heard any mroe voices i should tell him so he knew… I didn’t tell him about macavity, though….” 

“Good idea,” i said. 

“Although…” mira said, drifiting off. 

“Although?” i asked, getting nervous as fuck . 

“I did tell him one thing that macavity told me…” 

I looked at her with raised eyebrows. “And that would be…???” 

“Macavity told me… that there was someone on this train who wasn’t who they said they were… Someoen only he knew... “ 

“OH???” i said, getting increasingly nervous. GOd i hoped mira would shut the fuck up. I reallyr eally really didn’t want to have to… take care of her. 

“Yeah, i told that to elrich because it seemed like a security concern and he said that he already knew abou tit but he thanked me and said that i could help him later in the future.” 

“Oh? How so?” i asked. 

“He just said if the time comes, he’ll tell me when to wak eup Raven.” 

“What” 

“Raven. I geuss that’s her name. She disguised as a student here. And i was supposed to… wake her up? I guess??? But I guess i’ll never kknow when i need to…” 

“Guess not…” i said. “You don’t… happen to know which student it was, do you?” 

“No, he said o ut of everyone’s safety he wouldn’t tell me until the day of,” she said and i sighed in… relief? frustration?? 

“Damn, that fucking sucks,” i said. 

“Yeah… i hope everything ends upp okay with her…” she siad, clutching her pillow. 

“Me too…” i siad. There was an awkward silence before Mira spoke up in a quiet voice. 

“You don’t think i’m a bad person, do you, Veronica?” 

“What??” 

“Am I a bad person? For… working with macavity and for ignroing my girflirend and for drinking all the time and for just being a shit person who can’t do anythig right an-” 

I slapped mira across the face. 

“Listen here you fucking bitch. You’re an amazing and wonderufl person and friend who had a shit life and is making your best way through it. You’ve made a shit ton of mistakes but y’know what, so have all of us, and what matters is what you do now to make up for it. So i’m not going to sit here and have you talk shit about yourself because you’re an amazing and beautiful fucking angel and i know that you’re better than contionously shitting on yourself all the time.” 

Mira rubbed her face and just said, “... t-thansk…” 

“Don’t mention it. Ever. To anyone. Got it?” i said as i laid down in bed. 

Mira laid down next to me and looked up. “I should… i should go apologize to delnys... “ she said. 

“Better make it quick,” i added. “Before she ends up in beyond Zed.” 

Mira sat up. “WHAT??” 

“Oh…” i said, also sitting up. “Did… didn’t you hear? She’s not able to afford school anymore. She’s probably going to be sent to Beyond Zed if she doesn’t get the money for tuition soon.” 

Mira’s mouth dropped and she looked away and her eyes started to water. I could see her deep in thoguht and i wondered what the fuck she was doing. Finally she turned to me and said, 

“Veronica, I need you to help me do something.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: ooooh what’s mira got planned?? Leavea review if you wanna find out!


	35. poor unfortunate soul

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: sooo remember how i said i was gonna do something impulsive?? Weeeelllll remember how in Les mis fantine has to sell her hair for money because she’s super broke and needs to money for cossette? Wellllll I decided that to better get into character, I’d cut my hair short too!! So I cut it all off and got a fresh fade and tbh?? I fucking love it?? It’s so much less hassle plus it looks so cool!! I hope Allyssa likes it too!!

Mira and i walked to train cart Q. she was silent the whole way which was super super weird but whatever i guess. 

“Mira, the fuck is this for?” i asked. 

“Shhh, it’ll be fine,” she said. “Now just remember, i’m gonna need you to hide and then, once i’m done, i need you to take the stuff to delnys.” 

“The fuck does that mean??” i asked. 

“Shhh, get behind those cardboard boxes and be quiet!” she said and i did because why the fuck not. I got behind it so that i could position myself where i couldn’t be seen though i could kinda peek my head out if needed. 

Mira stood there, alone and kinda akward looking before someone teleported in. It was a… gray cat?? Was that…? 

“Macavity,” i heard mira say, bending over so that her face was at his height. 

“Yesssssssssssssss,” macavity said. “What is it, girl? 

“I’ve come… to make a bargain…” 

“OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHh is that so?” macavity said in his cat. “More info???” 

“Something… more important…” mira said, before she leaned over even more an d whispered somethig in his ear. Damn it, what the fuck was she saying?

“Hehehehehehehh is that so? Interesting. Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinteresting. Whyyyyyyyyyyyyy if that’s what the lady wants, so be it!!” 

Macavity spun his fingers around mira’s chest ad pulled out a red ball of fire. Suddenly mira’s body went stiff and she fell over. Macavity yelled out, “INEFFIBLE!!” and then he teleported away, and in his place wa s a small sack. 

I ran over to Mira’s body and looked at it. It was cold. She swasn’t movign. 

Fuck. God damn .God damn it. 

Mira you fucking idiot. You fuckin goddamn bitch 

I looked over at the sack. There were thousands upon thousands of dollars in this. How?? Why??? How did a cat get this much fucking money?? 

I looked a t Mira’ s lifeless body. 

Fuck. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: rip Mira


	36. I Ii II L

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: soooo i showed allyssa my hair and i guess she seemed into it?? Wasn’t as… enthusiastic as i thought she would be, though…

GOd fucking damn it 

I took Mira’s body back to our cabin and let it sit at her desk chair. I should’ve taken it to cart C…. I could’ve… no… because then that would be admitting that there was no way back… 

I mean we could still save her… right?? Once we figured out what she did? ?

Though it’s’ not my problem. Why the fuck would i even care about her?? I ahve my own shit to deal with. This isn’t your problem, Ver- Clone Raven. 

UGH. 

I looked at the sack of money in my hand and i put it in my backpack. If i had a cell phone i would jsut call delnys and tell her to pick it up but tbh it had been a long day and i was looking forward to dinner so i ended up going to the dining cart and hoping that she was there. 

Sure enough she was, sitting there and eating a piece of chocolate cake. I sat down in front of her. She had two empty cartons of cigarettes next to her and a full ash tryay. Her eyes were bloodshot red. She seemed surprised when i sat down. 

“Oh, Veronica!” she said. “I…. i didn’t expect to see you again…” 

“Me neither,” i said. “How’re you, uh…. Holding up?” 

“I’m… doing okay…” she said. “I’m… trying to hold up…” 

“Understandable,” I said, takin ga cigarette out of her pack and then using fire magic to light it. “It’s been a day, for sure. Real emotional fucking day.” 

“You too? Antyhing you wanna talk about?” 

“Nope,” i said, taking a puff. 

A waitress came up to our table. Someting about her seemed familiar. She put on a big smile and looked at me

“Welcome to the dining cart! My name is Alenna Hollyfield, anything i can get you starte dout with, sugar?” 

“SOmething sweet and fattening to make me forget A LOT of shit,” i said. 

“Ooooh I got just the thing, i’ll have that right up!” she said as she walked away. I finished my cigarrette and lit another one of Delnys’ and lit her one up too. 

“Say, Veronica,” she said. “Did i… make a mistake?” 

“I mean, probably,” i said taking a drag. “But what about specifically?” 

“With Mira… I think… I think I want to take her back….” 

“Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh” i said. “Yeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah I meaaaaaaaaaaaaaan’ 

“I mean, i’ve been doing some thinking and… I don’t know how much more time i have o n this train. And i didn’t get t o spend as much tmie as i wanted to with myt dad. Maybe… i can spend time with the one that i love… while i still can…” 

I took a long long long long long long drag of my cigarette. “Yeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah maybe you can.” 

“ i just… i can’t liv e without them…. The people i love… I can’t…. Be alone….” 

“Right….” i said. “Well, uh, if it’s any consolation, you don’t have to worry about the tuition thing anymore.” 

“Oh?” she said. 

“Yeah,” and i pulled out my sack and showed it to her. 

“VERONICA!!” she said. “This is… has to be tens… maybe hundreds of thousands of dollars!” 

“I mean probably idk i haven’t counted it,” i said, taking another drag of my cigarette. 

“I-i-i-i-i can’t take this,” she said. “I simply can’t, i can’t accept this from you… how did you even get all of this??” 

“Don’t question it,” i said, looking away from her. “Just take the money.” 

She put the sack in her lap and looked at it. She sighed and said. “I… I guess I’ll accept…” 

“Good.” 

“I should… probably go present this to conductor underbough,” she said. “As soon as possible.” 

She gave me two kisses on teh cheek. “I’ll probably come by tomorrow so that i can talk to mira. I’ll see you then. Bye, for now!” 

And then she walked off, leaving me alone at the booth. 

Damn. Poor girl. 

She would have to find out eventually. 

That was going to fucking crush her. 

Not like i cared.

“Here you go, sugar!” allena hollyfied said, setting the pie in front of me. I gave her a little nod and she walked away. 

Fucking delnys. 

There had to a way to bring mira back… or to help her… she couldn’t just be… gone… 

I took a bit of my pie and almost immediatley wanted to spit it out. I haven’t eaten much in my life, not much i would constitute as real cooking, but this tasted like… cinnamon deer? 

Wait

Oh my fucking god

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: ooooh what does this mean? Leave a review and tune in next time


	37. something’s cooking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: my dad said he’s gonna bring his girlfriend for dinner… i’m finally gonna meet her… i hope she’s cool…

I walked over to the diner and made my way to the diner girl . 

“You, allena<,” i said, cornering her in the back corner. 

“Oh, uh, yes maam?” she said, clearly a bit nervous by my cornering of her. 

“Where the fuck is seltie?” i said. 

“P-pardon?” allena said, eyes shifting, celarly looking nervous. 

“Seltie. I know she’s here. Where the fuck is she?” 

“Look, ma’am, i-i-i don’t know what your’e talking about. If you want seltzer water, i can get you some of th- OW” 

I pushed her against the door. “Look, hollyfucker, this is a matter of life and death. I know bullshit when i see it and yo u stink of it more than that pie fucking stank. So tell me now where the fuck seltie is.” 

She looked really scared and then looked down. “I… i promised not to tell…” 

“Promised who?” i asked. 

“Seltie. She wanted me to keep it private… that she was here…. She… gives me cooking lessons in return….” 

“Cooking lessons?” 

“Yeah! I wanna be a great baker like her! And, well… impress… some boy….” 

“You could do a lot better,” i said, releasing my grip of her. “Allena. You have to tell me where I can find Seltie. Please.” 

She looked down at her feet. “How… how do you know about seltie?” 

“Let’s jsut say her and i go a bit of a ways back” 

“Oh! You’re old friends! Okay!” alenna said. “I… i guess, if that’s the case…. I can take you to her….” 

“Good,” i said, uncornering her a bit. “Take me. Now.” 

She opened the door to the back of the kitchen and then she opened a tile on the floor, showing a stair case underneath. 

“How do stairs exist on a train school?” i asked. 

“It’s magic,” alenna said as she walked down the stairs and i followed, shutting the tile behind me. 

At the bottom of the stairs was a purple cone shaped house. Alenna walked over and knocked on the door. 

  
“What is it??” the blue faced woman said as she opened the door before she got a good look at me. She smiled. “Oh. It’s you. I was wondering when you’d show up.”    


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: oooh it’s seltie!! Where could this be going?? Leave a review with your thoughts and suggestions!


	38. blue skinned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: sooo dad decided to sit down with me and said that he wanted to tell me something before his girlfriend arrived. He wanted to let me know that the woman he was dating was trans. He said he and her decided to tell me before hand so i would know, in case it would matter… of course it doesn’t matter…. I’ve never met a trans person before though…

“Seltie,” i said. “Long time no see.” 

“Ah yes, yes, it’s been quite some time,” she said, leaving her house. “For you, at least. For me, well… things have been a bit more relative. Tell me, when did we see each other last? “

“In the sewers. When you wouldn’t give me my fucking emerald,” i said. 

“Well, you wouldn’t give me a soul. Besides, it looks like it worked out well enough for you anyway. Not too peopel get to destory universes. Good job,” she said, taking a seat on her rocking chair. 

“W-what’s she talking abnout?” allena said, looking concerned. 

“None of your business,” i said, taking a seat opposite of seltie.

“So, tell me, child, what brings you here? Why have you come to me? Looking to buy?” seltie said as she unvelied her shelf. On it were a variety of things, from a scrunchy to an emerald ring to a game cube to an amp cable to a dagger to a lock of hair to a carton of milk to a weird keyblade looking thing to an eyepatch to a pirate hook to a can of catnip to a lightsaber to a pie and to a wierd baby looking thing 

“No. Well, kinda,” I said, looking at her seriously. “I need you to help me bring Mira back to life.” 

“MIRA’S DEAD??” allenna yelled. 

“Oh? Mira Machund? Her?” seltie said as she snapped her fingers and teleported Mira’s body into the room, keeping it floating in mid air. “interesting , interesting. So it appears that Mira is a husk is she not?” 

“A what?” i asked, really fuckin confusd. 

“A husk. A body without a soul. They’re actually plenty valuable nowadays. Lots of peopel out there wanting souls.” 

“Damn okay. Well yes, any way you can bing her back?” i asked. 

She narrowed her eyes and thought for a second. “Hm, yes, well, I could put a soul in her body. A mira soul.” 

“Really??” i said surprised and weirdly relieved. 

“Yes yes, it very well easily could be done,” seltie said but then a smile covered her face. “But don’t think it woudl be that easy.” 

“The fuck do you mean?” i asked. 

“Well, letting go of a soul… that’s a very hard thing for me to do,” seltie said, chuckling. “Why, to do it, you’d have to make it worth my welcome.” 

“Fine, then take my goddamn soul,” i said. 

“Hmmm. No. Much like last time, you don’t have a full soul yet,” seltie said. “Not worth the exchange.” 

“Fuck,” i said. “Can I exchange someone else’s soul? Like Murundeen’s?” 

“Murundeen? Impossible. I can’t take his soul,” she said. 

Ughhhh this was fucking infuriating

“Then waht the fuck do you want??” i screamed. 

Seltie just chuckled and looked amused. “I want… the body.” 

“Fuck no,” I said. “Then what’s the purpose? I’ll have a soul with nowhere to put it in.” 

“That sounds like a you problem, child,” seltie siad. 

Ughhhh what fucking bullshit

I was aobut to either call it a lost cause or figure out if i could kick seltie in the shins and steal mira’s soul before she could fight back but then i had an idea

“V-veronica?” alenna said. “Why’re you looking at me like that?” 

“Seltie, I have a propsition for you,” i said. “What do you think about… games?” 

“Games? Like video games?” seltie asked.    
  


“The fuck are video games? No, i mean like a contest” 

Sletie stroke her chin before saying, “Go on.” 

“How about a competition. A bake off. If I win, we get Mira’s soul. And if you win, you get Mira’s body.” 

“We??” alenna said. “You don’t mean… oh no!! I couldn’t!!” 

“Alenna you fucking bitch,” i said. “You’re a damn good cook. You got this. If you did this, you would be a hero.” 

“Hmmm, interesting proposal,” seltie said. “I agree. Assuming that the girl goes through with it.” 

I looked at alenna. She looked nervous as fuck. I took her aside. 

“Come on, you can do this. I know you can,” i said. “If you can’t win against seltie, then how are you ever going to impress that boy?” 

Her eyes lit up in shock nad then they gradually switched to resolve. “Oh. Oh you’re right…. Okay, fine! I’ll do it!” 

Seltie smiled and laughed. “So it is settled, then.” 

She snapped her fingers and the room changed into a kitchen area with two ovens and two sinks and two fridges and two pantries. 

“Let the challenge begin.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: ooooh leave a review if yoiu’re team Alenna or team seltie!!


	39. the great basement bake off

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: sooo i met dad’s girlfriend and she’s really nice?? And cool?? And pretty??? And awesome?? She came over for dinner and we had a blast and she gave me her number so i could talk to her if i want

Alenna got to work as quick as she possibly could, opening the fridge and pulling out a bucnh of eggs and other stuff. I looked at it with a curious eye, trying to figure otu what the fuck she was doing. 

“What the fuck are you doing??” i asked. 

“I’m making a cake…” alenna siad. “I’vwe heard it’s something that people really like to eat.” 

“Oh yeah i mean i think peopel like cake??” i said. I’m not quite sure what cake was but if it won us this contest then sure, fuck it, why not

She reached into the pantry and pulled out osmething called cake meat and put it all in a bowl and mixed it togteher and then put the mix into the oven. Then she busted on the counter and brought out forsting mix to make somehing called frosty. 

I snuck a peak over at seltie’s side of things and saw that she was using magic to mmove a bunch of ingredients around and floating in mid air. She seeme d to be doing really fucking well 

“Uhh cooking girl, yo u might wanna speed it the fuck up!” i said. 

“ShhhH! You can’t rush perfectioN!!!” she said. As she took the cake out of the oven and begain to slab frosting on it. 

I looked over at seltie whbo had made an elaborate pie and i turned to alenna who was finsihing on the cake

“DONE!” she yelled, as she held up her cake. It was blue and head a heart on it that said “fo r mira, get well soon <3” 

Seltie meanwhile presented what appeared to be a pie full of stuff. 

“Okay, so, uh, how the fuck are we gonna figure out who won?” i said. 

“Hm, you’re right, we need an indepenet third party,” seltie said. And she snapped her fingers and then appeared a fifteen foot tall rock man who somehow appeareed in the room. 

“HMmmmm?” he said, looking down on us. “Why am i here?” 

“Algot, we need you to taste these,” seltie said. 

“Ohhhh,,” he siad as he crouched down. “But you’re gonna have to throw them in my mouth.” 

“Of course,” seltie said. Seltie then took her pie and tossed it into algore’s mouth. 

He chewed on it for a while. “It tastes… okay…. Pretty good… but food is a … strange concept... “ 

Finally it was alenna’s turn. She threw the cake into his mouth and he chewed on it. His rock face lit up into a rock smile. “This tastes… good! Like food or gold!” 

I turned to seltie, expecting her to look mad but instead she was smiling. 

“Well well well,” she said. “I guess you’ve won the contest.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: yay! Leave reviews if you were team aleanna all along!


	40. a girl of soul

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: i keep thinking of dad’s girlfriend. I’ve never met a trans person before. But she seemed so… cool… and content… and happy

Seltie snapped her fingers and the ktichen area and algot were gone and we were back in her hut. Mira’s body remained floating in the air. 

“So so so, i do concede when i have lost,” seltie said. “So be it.” 

“You dont’ seem bitter,” i said, surprised and more than a bit suspcious. 

She just smiled. ‘Let’s just say it’s good to think of every loss as also a win.” 

“I don’t knjow what the fuck that means but please just do the damn soul thing already.” 

Seltie just smield and chuckeld as she snapped her fingers and suddenly mira’s body errupted in red energy. Her body shook and shook and shook and snapped and i was honestly kinda fucking worried but then mira’s body collapsed on the ground 

I approached her slowly, hoping to not startle her. She wasn’t moving. The fuck was going on? 

Suddenly she started screaming and she clutched her stomach. She sat up, still screaming and began patting her stomach, as if she was looking for something that wasn’t there. She then looked around. At seltie and at alenna and finally to me. 

“Seltie? Alenna? Why’re you dressed so weird? And… who are you?” she asked to me. 

“I’m, uh, Veronica Sonya Elm Rune,” i said, lying. “And you’re…?” 

“Mira. Mira Machund, third year,” she said, contining to look around, her breath calming down a bit. “What… what happened to…” 

“What happened to what…?” i asked. 

“What happened to… where’s delnys?? What happened to the purple sky?? Where’s Raven??” 

Oh fuck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Welcome back Mira! Leave a review if you’re happy to see mira back


	41. getting things up to speed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: back to rehearsals on the play. I guess it’s going okya… i still don’t like dylan and allysa talking to each other that much but… whatev…

Shit fuck shit shit fuck 

“Uhhh Raven? Who’s raven? The fuck are you talk about?” i lied. Thankfully i rolled a 17 on my deception skill so she believed me. 

Mira looked around in intense confusing. “I’m…. so… what??” 

“Here, Mira, let me get you back to our room. I have… a lot to explain,” i said, giving her my hand to help her up. 

Seltie looked at us with a deep smile and said “well that’s good enough for now, now you two, get out, and allenna, i’m very proud of your skills, well done, but get back to work, the diner isn’t gonna dine ietself.” 

“Yes ma’am, “ alenna said as we made our way out of the house and back up the stairs. Mira looked around in intense confusion, continouing to hold my hand. 

“Wha-what is this??” she said. 

“Shhh, just act natural, I’ll explain it when we get back,” i said. 

Thankfully it was night time already so most of the students were away in their cabins and sleeping and the only people we ran into were jeeds but i just gabve them the middle finger and told mira to do the same. 

“But… i don’t wanna flip off jeeds,” she said. 

“They can’t see it so it doesn’t matter,” i said and she looked sad and then flipped them off so they’d ignore us. 

Finally we got back to our cabin and I opened the door and guided mira to her bunk bed. 

Mira sat down on her bed and looked at me. “Okay, so… now that we’r ehere….WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON? WHO ARE YOU? WHAT IS THIS? WHERE AM I? IS THIS A TRAIN? WHY ARE YOU DRESSED SO STRANGELY? WHY AM I DRESSED SO STRANGELY? WHERE IS EVERYONE ELSE? WHAT THE FUCK?” 

“SHHHHH shut the fuck up!!” i yelled and she did. “Look, okay, you’re a mira from an alternate universe. It’s the 1920s and we’re on a train called the wild cluff express. I’m clveronica and i’m your roommate I don’t know where your friends are, but this mira is a lounge singer an d you’re currently dating delnys” 

“I’m dating delnys…?” mira said, thinking for a second but then shook her head. ‘Okay but that doesn’t answer a question of why am i here??” 

“Yeah, oaky, so about that…” i said trailing off. “Basically the mira here got her soul stolen nby… a thing… cat… person… long story, anyway… i wantd to find a way to bring mira back to life and…. Well i guess I got you.” 

“Fuck,” mira said. “What happened to old mira? This unvierse’s one?” 

“Fuck if I know,” i said. “I mean, she’s probably dead? Or jsut in a jar of souls somewhere. But i dunno. What matters is, as far as things are looking, you’re this universe’s mira now.” 

We could hear the faint sound of someone walking otuside and knocking on the other doors. We ignroed it. 

“I’m just… fuck this is a lot to deal with,” mira said as she paced around the room. “Last thing i remember we were trying to get to the giant clone raven so we could kill her and fihgt her, that fuckin bitch, and then i get stabbed through the stomach and then delnys kissed me and and next thing i know i’m on tihs train.” 

“That fuckin’ bitch…?” i said quiely. We hear more knocks outside. 

“Ugh, I just need some water or something, i’m thirsty,” she said as she opened up the mini fridge door to find nothing but various types of alcohols and vodkas and whiskeys and rums. “What the fuck??” 

“Oh yeah this mira was an alcoholic,” i said. “You don’t have to imitate that if you don’t want to but idk it could help.” 

Mira just threw herself on the bed. “Ughhhhhhh this sucks.” 

“Yeah i know…” i said. 

“No offense but i’m not sure you do. I mean, imagine if you just woke up suddenly and you ha d a whole other life on a trai n universe,” Mira siad. 

“Hahaha oh yeah you’re right, imagine,” i said. 

“Though…” mira said, trailing off. “Trains  _ are  _ cool…” 

Just then we heard a knock on our own door. I truned to open it to see serenipth standing there, looking concerned and nervous. 

“Serenipth..? “ i said. “What the fuck are you doing here?” 

She looked past me and into the room and saw mira sleeping on the bed. “Oh, Mira! It’s you!! We, uh… we need to talk….” 

Mira turned over and looked at serenhipth, looking equally as confused. But then her eyes widened. “Wait, sereinpoth is that… did you…..???” 

“Wake up here too? Yeah, I did.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: ohhh shit oh fuck leave reviews if that’s what you’re thinking


	42. the return

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: alyssa has been.. .a bit more awkward lately… yesterday after rehearsals we hung out for a bit to make out and stuff and she seemed… a bit distant …

“The fuck???” i said, looking a t the two of them. We had closed the doors ad made everyone coffe. 

“That’s what i’m wondering!” sereinpth said. “One moment i’m in the air shooting off lightning an dshit, then i’m falling, then i wake up in my cabin, cigarette in one hand and cocaine on the counter!” 

“Yeah same except without the cocaine,” mria said, taking a sip of her coffee. “I woke up in seltie’s place.” 

“Seltie? What were you doing there??” sereipnth askdd. 

“That’s wher i come in,” i said. “Hi my name is veronica. I brougth mira back by making a deal with seltie after the prevoius mira died and tha’s how current mira came back.” 

“Okay but that just explains me,” mira said. “That doesn’t explain why sereipnth is back>” 

“I’m not sure about that either…” sereipnth said. “Ugh, this.. Kinda sucks.” 

“Tell me about it,” mira said. 

“I mean one moement i’m the headmisteress of a school, the next i’m a student again. What a serious demotion.” 

“Yeah, no kidding,” i said, remembering back to a time when i was a omniscient goddess with rockin rainbow emerald abs. Ahhh nostalgia. 

Mria took a sip of her coffee again but her eyes got wider. “Wait a second…” 

“What? “ sereipnth said. 

“Fucking winsler…” mira siad. 

“What???” sereinpth said. 

“Think about it. Why would you come back too??” mira said. 

Sereinpth thought about it for a second and then gasped. “Oh my god, fucking winsler.” 

“I’m… not sure i follow.” i said. 

“When winselr made the deal with seltie, he sold all of our souls at the same time,” mira siad. 

“So,” sereinpth added. “When one of us got brought back….” 

“It was a package deal…” i said. “Wait so does that mean…?” 

We looked at each other. 

Mira opened the cabin door. “We gotta find the other two.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: oooh nice!! Leave a review if you’re excited to see the other two return!!


	43. the girl that’s red in zed is finally out of bed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: sooo i face timed with mom. She liked my new hair!! She looks… okay…. Her hair is also shorter

“Okay so uhhhh where do we go??” mira said. 

“Yeah id on’t know how this train works, i just knocked on random doors until i found you, “Sereipnth said. 

“Look,” i said. “I con’t knwo whree winsler is but i know where integirty is and if i know integritywe should probably help her out first..” 

“Oh okay, show us the way!!” mira and seripnth said. 

I took there hands and made my way to cart z where i then opened the door to lead me into beyond zed. There were a bumnch of people standing around and looking sad and poor and broke. 

We found silva nad walked up to her.    
  
“Silvi!” i yelle.d “where is integrity??” 

“Lady Integrity??” she said, nevous. “She, uh, she’s in her room. She was… uh… a bit… upset?? About something???” 

She pointed to the door and i slammed on it and knocked on it. 

“Integrity!!” i yelled. “Open the fuck up and let us in!!” 

“Integrity!!” mira yelled. “It’s us!! We woke up too!!” 

We heard the lock of the door opena nd turn and there stood integrity, looking a lot more scared and worried, more than i’ve ever seen her before. “Mira? Serinpth? Is that… you??” 

“Yeah!” mira sia.d 

“Oh thank god,” she said. “I dont know what’s going on! One moemnt i was being shot by clone raven and the next i woke up here and it’s dark and people were calling me lady and asking me to give orders and i was like ‘oh is this hell’ and i wanted to leave but i coudln’t figure out how ot leave so i just hid in my room instead.” 

“Well if you wanna leave, i can show you the way out,” i said. 

“Yeah i think we have some things we need to talk about,” sereipnth said. 

“Yeah like how the fuck did this happen,” integirty said. 

“We’ll say later, now lets’ go,” i said and i guided her out of beyond zed and back into cart z when we ran into a very short man. 

“AHHH!” winsler yelled. “Oh geez, pardon me, i’m sorry, just…. INTEGRITY?? MIRA?? SEREPINTH?? WINSLER??”” 

“Shhhh,” mira said. “We’ll explain later but we gotta go.” 

“I know a place where we can go,” i said. “‘Lets grab some coffee” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: awww the gang is all ehre!! Leave a rev iew if you like the gang!!


	44. swimming once more

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: ughhh i gotta do laundry soon. Mom used to always do it for me. But i’m starting to run out of clothes of my own.

We sat down at the coffee cart and got everyone some coffee. We sat in a booth together. I wanted to leave them alone because honestly fu ck swim but i decided to stay with htem because i need to know what the fuck they’re saying. 

Mira and sepereinth wer busy getting winsler and integirty up to speed. 

“Soooo okay, so, okay,” integrity said.”so we got brought back to a train universe??’ 

“Yes,” mira said. “Isn’t it cool?” 

“I don’t know what a train is,” winsler said. “But i guess this is better than dying.” 

“Unelss we’re still dead,” integrity said. “And this is purgatory.” 

“Yeah that could be true,” sereiptnh said. “We all died facing clone raven.” 

“That rfucking bitch,” winsler said. 

“Yeah ugh fuck her,” integrity said. “Anyway who’s this girl?” 

“Oh, uh, hi,” i said. “My name is veronica. I’m mira’s roommate and i’m the one who brought her back from teh deaed.” 

“Oh okay,” winsler said. “Well, uh, nice to meet you.” 

“So what do we do now?” mira asked. 

“I don’t know…” integrity said, looking sad. 

“We could just stay here,” winsler said. “I mean, this seems nice. It’s conflict free. We cna just settle down.” 

“But raven’s still out there. Clone Raven is still out there. We need to stop them,” seriepnth said. 

“Do we??” winsler said. “I mean if thinsg are peaceful here…” 

“Did you not here about how i wa smurdered??” mira said. “Or i guess this univer’se version of mira got murddered.” 

“Okay, yeah, fair point,” winserl said. “Ughhhh this sucks.” 

“Tell me about it,” integrity said. “Ugh i just miss my girlfriend.” 

“Oh that reminds me,” i said. “You’re dating murundeen.” 

“I’m dating murundeen???” integrity yelled. “Ewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww well idk i guess he’s cute. But i hope raven won’t be pissed.” 

“So, uh, what will we do?” mira said. 

“I guess we do… nothing for now,” winsler said. 

“I hate to agree with you, but your’e right,” sereinpth said. “The fact is we don’t know what’s going on and if the murder thing is true, then we just need to lie low to keep ourselves from getting mruderd.” 

Wee all took sips of our cooffee. 

“I miss my girlfriend,” mira said. 

“At least you have a version of yours here,” integrity said. “I miss my girlfriend.” 

“I miss my gun,” Winsler said. “I just got this dumb samurai sword. I also miss mr. wiggles.” 

“Mr. Wiggles?? Oh yeah, that reminds me,” i said. “If you want things to build another mr. wiggles, you’re gonna have to solve elrich’s murder case.” 

“Elrich was murdered??” mira said. 

“I can’t solve a murder case!!” winsler yelle.d “Have you seen me?? I don’t know what i’m doing!!” 

He started crying and mira began patting his back. “Hey hey, dude, it’s gonna b e okay.” 

Seeing winsler cry felt… weird. Itw as like watchin a small cild cry even though it was a 19 year old man but i felt… compelled. 

I got out of the booth and stood up. “Hold on, I’m gonna be right back.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: oooh waht is she doing?? Leave a review with your thoughts


	45. down to kokomo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: okay so i officially ran out of clothes and i’m gonna do laundry tomorrow but until then dad said i can wear some of his t-shirts and he has some cool ones?? I kinda like them

I opened the door to the main cabin. Inside was what looked like a beach, with an ocean and sand and a hot tub. In the hot tub sat a shirtless conductor underbough, his arms wrapped around two twilek women. He was downing some serious alcohol. Kokomo by The Beach Boys was playing in the background. 

“Oh baby,” condouctor underbough said givin a kiss to the twi’lek woman to his right. “You want that good stuff?” 

The twi’lek girl just giggled while the other one kissed underbough on the cheek and then screamed upon seeing me standing there. 

“ELM RUNE!!” condcotur underbough said. “What are you doing he- AH” 

He couldn’t finish as i grabbed him out of the hot tub and began t o kick him over and over and over agian. 

  
“AHHH STOP STOP STOP” 

I picked him up by his neck and held him up to eye level. “Now, condctor underfuck, i need you do one thing for me.” 

“Why??” he said. 

I threw him on the ground and kept kicking him over and over. “AHH OKAY,” he yelled. “WHAT??” 

“I need you to give me the materials to make winsler a new cat friend,” i said. 

“O-OKAY JESUS,” he said as i stopped kicking. He got up and liomped over to the cabinet and pulled out a bunch of chemicals and stuff and handed them to me. 

“S-sorry,” he said. “I would’ve given it to him nearlier, but… we’re so protective of our chemicals right now, ever since the theft a few weeks ago.””

“The theft?” i said, taking the chemicals in my hand. 

“Yeah, soeone stole our supply of shapeshifting potion and we don’t know who.” 

“Wow that sounds like a fuckin you problem,” i said as I punched him in the stomach. “Gooid luck with that.” 

He clutched his stomach on the ground and yelled in pain as i walked out of the cabin. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: awww how sweet! Leave a review if you think it’s okay to do violence if it helps a friend!


	46. a good thing for once

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: i wore one of dad’s shirts to school and everyone complemented it!!

I made my way back to the coffee cart and tossed the materials onto winsler’s lap. 

“Here you go, kid,” i said. 

Winsler looked through it all and collected it and it all came together. “This… this is… stuff for a new Mr. Wiggles!” 

“It sure is,” i said. 

“Veronica… thank you so much,” he said, reaching up so he can give me a hug. 

I sat back down in teh booth and downed my coffee. My foot hurt a bit from all the kciking but whatever. 

“So,” mira said. “I guess… we just…” 

“Go back to our cabins,” sereipnth said. 

“Or our shitty back cabins,” integirty added. 

“And.. .try to continue on as normal,” mira said. “Or at least this world’s version of normal.” 

“Yeah,” i said. “That seems like the be-” 

I stoppd mid sentence because i could see a red laser dot on Mira’s head. I jumped in front of her.    
  
“MIRA, GET DOWN!” i said as I pushed her out of the way. 

Everyone looked up to see the black dressed figure from before. SHe tried to jump again but this time we hit her with our wands at the same time and she stumbed and fell on to the ground. Then integrity took out her rope and threw it and the person was automatically tied up. 

“Who the fuck is this??” mira said, a bit stunned. 

“It’s this assassin. They’ve been trying to kill all of you these past few weeks,” i said. 

“WHAT?” winsler said. Oh geez i already died once, i can’t do it agian.” 

“Well, looks like we have her now,” sereinpth said as we watched the black clad figure wriggle and try to escpae the ropes. 

“Yeah,” i said and then i approached her. “Time to finally figure this shit out. 

I grabbed her mask and ripped it off, exposing what looked like a very tall lady with black hair, pointy ears, and an eyepatch. 

“Who… who are you?” mira asked. 

“Yarr,” she said. “My name is Fidan. And it be you fuckers that took my husband from me.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: oohhhh shit. Leave a review if you didn’t see that coming (everyone should be leaving reviews)


	47. cold blows the wind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: i miss her

“Yar, when all this is done and setlted… when we’re finally free… that’s when we’ll settle down.” 

Artis was walking along the beach, holding her hand as tenderly as one could, given that it was a hook. 

“Settle down?” she siad. “Never figured youd be the settlin type.” 

“Aye, never though i’d be either,” artis said, sitting down. “But…” 

“But…?” she said, a smile crossing her face. 

“But… things have… cahnged…” 

“Oh?” she said, laying down. “be it them kids?”

Artis just chuckeld. “The team? I reckon it could be… they’re… chaotic, but… kind, where it counts… and they always get the job done…” 

THe two laid next to each other on the beach, hand in hook. 

“What would you prefer, me love?” artis said. “A ship house or a house house?” 

She tohught about it for a bit. “I’ve always wanted to b e a great ship captain. Ever sense i been a wee lass.” 

She puased for a second. He turned over to her. 

“I’m sensing a butt coming on,” he said, smiling. 

She giggled. “But… the seas be dangerous. Adn we can’t keep doing this forever. Eventually it’ll all stop.” 

“Aye,” he said. “Eventually it will.” 

They both paused for a second, sitting up, looking at the beach. 

“Do you think the kids will see it?” she asked. 

“See what?” 

“The war. Do you think they’ll see it?” 

Artis thought long and hard fora second and then looked at her. “With any 'ope, 'oppefully not. An' even if so, what we’re doing… what wild cliff be doing… 'opefully we’ll be able to end this here thin' soon.” 

“Only with the leadership of you, grea t military general,” she giggled and then gave him a kiss. 

“What be a general without his first mate?” he siad returning the kiss. 

They both looked at their other love, the sea, and for a moment it was content. She closed her eyes and smiled. Life was bliss. 

She inhaled the warm air. “Yar, babe, ye member when we first met? It was on the beach. I was diggin holes up and down. It’s how i got me nickname.” 

There was a sielnce. 

“Babe?” she said, concerned. She turned her head to find him gone. 

“artis??” she said, standing up, looking around. There was no sign of him. Not even foot prints in the sand. 

“ARTIS??” she yelled. 

But the beach was empty. There was nothing but her, the sand, the cold wind and the sound of the ocean waves. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: sometimes you gotta do things differently, y’know?


	48. a truth revealed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: ugh practice is so much work. To do fantine i have to cry on commabd and it’s really weird and then i have a lot of scenes with this dude named alec who is playing valenjean

“Fidan??” mira said, turning to the group. “Do we know a fidan?” 

“Uhhh I’m pretty sure we dont,” winsler said. 

“Yeah doesn’t ring a bell to me,” integritty added. 

“Yeah like, idk i might’ve seen her name in a book or something but maybe i’m just confusing her with fido,” serenipth said. 

“Fido?” mira asked .

“Yeah like the dog from those movies,” winsler said. 

“No, no you’re thinking of benji,” integrity said. “Fido that’s the one with the well.” 

“Wasn’t that lassie?” sereipnth said. 

“What’s a movie?” i asked.

“ARG!! THAT BE ENOUGH!!” Fidan yelled. “Ye shall free me from this blasted contraption so that I may kill thee.” 

“Oh! Sorry! We totally forgot you were here!” mira said. 

“Okay so now us who you are,” sereipnth said. 

“Yar, i be fidan. Artis’ wife.” 

“Wait,” winsler said. “Regular artis or pirate artis?” 

“Yarrr! Pirate artis is regular artis, far as i be concerned!! “She said, spitting on winsler. 

“Ewww gross,” he said wiping it off of him. 

“What the fuck are you doing here?” i asked her. 

“Getting even, plain and simple,” she said. 

“Getting even? What an odd thing to do,” integrity said. 

“What do you need to get even for??” sereinpth said. 

“You fuckers took me husband from me!!” fidan said. 

The gang looked at each other for a bit before it hit. “Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh pirate artis.” 

“OMG we’re so sorry!” mira said. 

“Yeah abosllutely, i mean it was really winsler’s fault tbh,” integrity said. 

“Hey!! Don’tt pin this on me!!” winsler yelled. 

“You think you’re apologies be bringin’ him back to me?” fidan said, laughing. “You think i want words? Nay, the only thing i be wanting right now is me husband and your heads.” 

“Attached or detached from our body?” integrity asked. 

“Detached,” fidan said. 

“Oh shit,” integrity said, backing awya. 

“What makes yo uthink you can kill these fucking clowns?” i said. “Trust me, it’s way harder to kill them than you think.” 

“Ye act like i haven’t killed a SWIM before,” fidan said with a smile. “In reality, this be me 7th swim kill.” 

“Oh shit oh fuck,” mira said. 

“Well we’re not gonna let you do that,” seripneth said. 

“Yeah i said.I just worked hard to keep them from not dying” 

“Yeah!! Plus you’ve been doing a shit job so far!” integrity yelled. 

“Well,” fidan said. “Like me old pal said, ya gotta lvie and learn.” 

“One thing I wanna know,” i said, getting up close to her. There was somethinga bout this whole thing that was on my mind and troubling me “You’re not from this reality. how ? how did you get here?” 

“After me husband vanished, i made a deal. Sold my soul for the ability to blink through reality. Good bargain, if i do say so myself. Speakig of,” 

And with that fidan blinked and a flash of smoke came over the room and then we looked and she was gone. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: oh shiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit fidan. Hope the gang doesn’t get murderd. Leave a review if you don’t wanna see swim murdered again


	49. oh well

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: one of the fun parts aobut writing fiction is that it’s a good excuse to look at baby name guides and defintions. Like oooh so many cool names to choose for characters, like mark or james or mason

“FUICK” mira yelled. 

“Dude what just happened??” integity said. 

“She ain’t here no more,” winsler said. 

“Yeah no shit,” i said, looking around. “She probably teleported somewhere to heel up or something.” 

“So you don’t think she’ll strike again?” sereipnth said. 

“She’d be a fuckin dumbass if she did,” i siad, still looking up at the rafters, suspiciously. “She has to know that no matter how good she is, we can quite easily beat the shit out of her.” 

I was visuallizing me taking the hook off of her hand and shoving it in places and it made me smile, gosh i just love happy thougyhts

Mira just got silent for a bit and then said, “Oh well. Come on, Veronica, let’s go back to our cabin.” 

“Back to our cabin??” sereinpth said. “We’re not gonna solve this? Take care of this right ehre right now?” 

“Why would we? Ther’es nothing we can do,” mira said. “No sense going on the offense for this. If fidan wants to kill us she can come do it. Not like we haven’t died before. And this time we’ll take her. But no sense wasting time and making a sc ene.” 

“True,” winselr said, rubbing his eyes. “Plus i’m super fucking tired.” 

“And what am i supposed to do, hm??” integirty said” I have some weird poor cult thing to run.” 

“So run it!” mira said. “You’re a cool and trustworthy person who’s always good with money, you can do it.” 

“Oh…” ingretiy said. “Thanks.” 

“So I guess that’s settled then,” i said. “We all go back to our cabins, don’t talk about this to anyone, and carry on as normal until something happens that isn’t uh, normal.” 

“Agree,” they all said and we all turned and made our ways back to our place

Me an dmira walked back into the cabin and mira sat down. 

“Woof i’m tired,” she said, taking her shoes off. “This has been a day.” 

“Tell mea bout it,” i said, placing my shoes off and sitting down on the bed.

“Yeah, weirdly enough i’m glad everyone else is here,” she siad. “And I’m glad you’re here too.” 

“Me??” i said, surprised. 

“Yeah! I know i don’t know you too well, but you seem like a really good person, Veronica!!” 

“T-thanks,” i said. I laid back down on my bed. 

“Of course!! I wish we had a version of you in my universe, that would been cool,’ she said. 

My head felt weired. “Say, Mira”

“Yeah?” 

“Do you ever… miss your universe?” 

“Hm,” she said, sitting down next to me. “I mena… i guess it hasn’t hit me yet that it’s gone, fully, i guess… it does suck…” 

I just looked at her. “I’m sorry.” 

“Why? It’s not your fault.” 

“Right. Yeah. Of course,” i said turning away from her. “Anyway you ready for class tomorrow?” 

“Yeah! I’m excited! It’s gonna be g- AHH” she said, clutching her head for a second and then she stopped. “Wow, that was weird.” 

“You okay???” i said

“Huh? Yeah! Just had a real qucik headache real quick, nothing to worry about!” she said as she got off of the bed and went to the top bunk. “I’m gonna go to bed now, goodnight!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: awww how precious. Leave a review just cause


	50. just out here vibing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: we were practicing the scene where alec has to ascend to heaven and i have to welcome him and there was a huge debate on if i should wear a wig or not like anne thataway did in the movie. I hope i don’t. I like my short hair.

I woke up to see mira already awak ea and going through her dresser

“Hey there, Ver,” she said. “I’m just trying to find out what clothes i want.” 

“No worries,” i said. “It’s a lot ofold stuff. “

“Yeah,” she said. “Well i guess it’s modern stuff for you.” 

“Right yeah of course,” i said. I got up out of the bed and made my way to my dresser ot put on the siexiest outfit i could find which was hard but i was able to show off enough. I sat down at my counter to do my makeup when mira was watching. 

“Woah you’re so good!! Can you do mine??” she said.

“Uhh, sure,” i said as I got out mira’s brushes and stuf and began to paint the shit out of her face. 

“SO do you know what classes you’re going to?” i asked. 

“Nope!” she said. 

“Cool well just pull a sereinpth and knock on every door until you find the right one,” i said, putting eyeliner on mira’s eye. 

“Can do!!” she said. “This is so weird. It’s like it’s my first day of school.” 

“That’s because it kinda is,” i said, really trying to focus. 

“Should be fun though!~ Will probably make the voice in my head worth it!” 

“Voice in your head?” i said, pulling back. “Mira, that headache you had last night… did it… did you…?” 

“Hear a voice? Yeah I did,” she said, smiling. “But it wasn’t much. Just some girl with a super high pitched voice saying ‘save me save me’ and spouting out some weird numbers.” 

“You don’t seem concerend,” i said, narrowing my eyes. 

“Look a lot of shit has happened in th last 24 hours or so and irght now i’m just out here vibing.” 

“Valid,” i said, “anyway all done.” 

She pulled back and looked in the mirror. “Omg veronica i look amazing!! Thank you!!” and she gave me a hug. Ew gross. 

“No worries, now ge3t to class or people will start being suspicous.” 

“Okay!” she said as she walked out of the door with a spring i n her step. Fucking helll .

At leas t i was a lone now. 

I finished getting ready and grabbed my bag. Today qwas the first day of the school week so my first class was magic class, the class where we learn basic magic. I sat down in the seat and the teacher, professor deepshit or something, passed out a test filled with slime. WEirdly enough I got it all? Damn, I gotta thank that twink for teaching me magic. 

I noticed murudneen in the corner and held up my hand to flip him off. Unlike the jeeds, though, he could see me and he turned his head, upon which I quickly let my finger down so he didn’t see. He held his gaze on me for a bit more and I looked at him with such hatred and then the bell rang so i left for the next few classes. 

This was my first time going to my monday classes since last itme i had that whole elrich murder thing to deal with

Or rather, veronica did

Whatever

Anyway the point is that i had other classes to go to

Still i kept thinkig about elrich. It’s weird. I don’t think fidan murered him. Doesn’t seem to be i nher interest. BUt if not her, then who…? 

Anyway i went to my next class which was the allusions of illusions which was just references to magic tricks and deceptions in popular fiction. It was taught by professor jane austen and was pretty cool. Murudneen was here again though, so i tried to ignore him. 

Finally i was leaving my class when I bumped into something that felt rather twinky. It was… PHILLIP MAISEL 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: oh hey long time no see! Leave a review if you missed him!


	51. hell yeah fucking right

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: alyssa and i haven’t hung out in a while. I’m starting to feel… so fucking lonely….

“Phillip!!” i said, looking up at him. 

“Veronica,” he said, looking me up and down. “You look…. Different.” 

“Hehe, you like?” i said, striking a little pose. 

“Eh,” he said. I frowned. “Anyway, I came here to invite you to the monday party tonight.” 

“The monday party??” i said, comnfused. 

“Ye3ah it’s monday so we gotta have our weekly monday party,” he said. 

“Oh right,” i said, and then giggled. “Well I’d love to go with such a… hamdosme man like you” 

“Aight, “he said. “I’m gonna go get changed into a tighter t-shirt and then i’ll meet up with you in the party cart.” 

He walked away. His ass wasn’t bad tbh. He wasn’t murundeen but then again who was? 

I made my way back to my cart where mira was sitting on her desk, reading a book. 

“Oh hey!” she said. “Waht’s up?” 

“Mira get your ass dressed, I’m taking you to a party.” 

“A party??” she said. “Oh geez i’ve never been to one of those!” 

“You didn’t have parties in your universe?” 

“No I was just never invited to them,” she said as she went to get dressed. 

I got changed into my sexiest flapper deress outfit and did my hair and makeup all glam like. Oh yeah, dad would be proud if he saw me like this. 

,mira got dressed too and we mad e our way to the party cart where the music ewas already bumping. They were playing shaggy’s “it wasn’t me” on the grammaphone speakers. 

I grabbed her hand and guided her along. “Come on, this is gonna be so much fun!!” 

I went by the drink bar and got myself a drink. Mira went to reach for one but i stopped her. 

“Okay i wanna party but for your sake i t might not be a godo idea for you to do that,” i said, taking the drink she was going to grab and then chugging it. 

“Er yeah you’re right,” she siad. 

We made our way amongst the people until we saw 

“Serenipth!!” mira yelled. She rushed over and hugged the confused tall girl. 

“Hey i don’t know whta’s going on but apparently my class for the day was something called ‘pre-gaming?’ anyway i went there and then they took me here.” 

“How’re you feeling?” i asked. 

“A ltitle twirly, not gonna lie,” she siad smiling a bit. 

We made our way through the crowd when i saw… him. 

It was phillip maisel, dressed in a tight black shir and tight slacks and he looked like timothee chalamet in little women but mixed with timothee chalamet from lady bird. 

I ran up to him and gave him a strong kiss on the mouth. “Hello there, gorgeous.” i said

“Sup,’ he siad, backing away slightly. He held my hand and said, “lets get us a booth.” 

We found a random booth and sat down in ti. I leaned and rested on phillip’s strong tWink shoulder. 

Serienpth loked at him with wide eyes. “P-phillip??” 

He looked over at her. “Hey” 

“You’re… you’re… here??” she said. 

“YEAH!” i said, “and he’s my boyfriend. Isn’t it great?” 

“Hahahahhahhahahahahahhahahahah yeah of course,” she said as she chugged a huge thnig of alcohol. “Wow that wasn’t that strong. I’m gonna go see if i can find osmething stronger.” 

Mira looked at us two and then looked past us and then gasped. I turned around to see what she was looking at.

Standing there, in the middle of the party room, in a nice gothic dress, was Delnys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: ahhhh good luck mira!! Leave reviews so that mira doesn’t fuck this up!


	52. not a blur

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: alyssa asked me if something was up. I said nothing was up. She told me i was acting different and i said that i wasn’t and she was like ‘can’t you see that something’s going on” and i said no and then she was like “whatever” and i was like “what do you mean whatever” and she’s like “pretend i didn’t say it” and i was like “no no i don’t, what do you mean, please tell me what you mean” and she said “just tell me the truth” and i said “i have nothing to tell” and then she didn’t respond to my text after that and then finally after an hour she told me “you weren’t like this before your mom started dying”

Mira’s jaw droppe.d like a whole fucking lot. She was looking at delnys with hungry, sorry eyes. Delnys saw mira and her eyes widened .

“Mira!” she said. “I’m so glad to see yo-” 

But before she could finish, Mira ran up for a hug. 

“Delnys…” she said, tears starting to fill your eyes. “I missed you… I missed you so much…” 

Delnys was quiet. “I… i missed you too…” she said. 

Mira broke off the hug and looked at her. “So, uh, you wanna sit with us? We have an extra seat to fill”

“I…” she looked at Mira with sad eyes. “I.. think we need to talk about things before I’m ready to…” 

Mira looked at her really sadly and wasn’t quite sure what to say. “Did… did I do something wrong…?” 

Delnys looked hurt at that. “You… you don’t even realize it, do you?” 

Delnys turned and stormed off. 

“Wait!” mira yelled, but it was too late. Delnys was already talking to another group of people. I stood up to try and comfort mira but before i could she ran up onto the stage and stole a microphone. 

“Excuse me!” she said as she hit the mic to turn it on with magic. Then she produced her lyre out of he r back pocket. The audienc got silent and looked at her. “Uh, hi, my name is, uh, Mira Marchund. You all probably know that… Anywya, uh, this song is dedicatd to… someone i love very much.” 

She began strumming the chords to her lyre and then she stepped up to the mic 

_ Today is gonna be the day _

_ That they're gonna throw it back to you _

_ By now you should've somehow _

_ Realized what you gotta do _

_ I don't believe that anybody _

_ Feels the way I do, about you now _

Mira stared and looked at Delnys, who had tears filling in her eyes. 

_ Backbeat, the word was on the street _

_ That the fire in your heart is out _

_ I'm sure you've heard it all before _

_ But you never really had a doubt _

_ I don't believe that anybody _

_ Feels the way I do about you now _

The audience got lighters out and waved htem in the air and then lit their cigarettes with them .

_ And all the roads we have to walk are winding _

_ And all the lights that lead us there are blinding _

_ There are many things that I _

_ Would like to say to you but I don't know how _

_ Because maybe, you're gonna be the one that saves me _

_ And after all, you're my wonderwall _

She finished the song and everyone applauded and then Delnys ran up on stage and gave mira a super deep kiss. 

“ I love you,” delnys said. 

“I love you too,” mira said, smiling. The two walked off stage, hand in hand and began walking back to our booth. 

“Who wrote that song??” delnys asked. 

“That? Oh that was Oasis!” mira sia.d 

“Who?” Delnys asked. 

“Uh… oasis,” mira said. 

“Never heard of them, but that was lovely,” she said as she kissed mira. I looked at Mira and gave her a thumbs up and a wink. 

Seriepnth made her way back to the booth too and sat down. 

“Okay y’all i found something strong,” she said. “Who wants to do cocaine?” 

“Hell fucking yeah,” i said as a took a sniff and snorted that shit up my nose. I could feel Phillip looking at me. Wonder what he was thinking about. 

Just then something walked up to the table. I t was… MURUNDEEN PUREBONE!! 

“Hey fuckers!” he said as he made himself a seat. “Sup?” 

“Oh not much,” he said. “Cool song, Mira. Oasis?” 

“Yeah haha,” she said. 

“Cool cool. Fun party. I wish my girlfriend was here,” he said. 

“Yeah that would be neat,” sereinpth said. 

“Yeah. I’m dating integrity, you know,” he said. 

“Yep,” i said. “Yep. We’re all aware of that.” 

I looked at him with bitter eyes. He looked at me. Was he… challenging me? 

He looked over at Dlenys, “Oh Delnys, sorry to hear about your father. Terrible thing. I remember i was his TA for a few weeks and he was a… a very good man.” Was that a tear in his eyes? 

“Thanks…” she said and he shared a smile with her. 

“So,” he said, looking around, wiping a tear from his eyes. “How’ve you all been? Anything cool or unusual or interesting happen?” 

“Fine!” i said. “We’ve been fine! Now leave us the fuck alone forever!!” 

He looked at me and his eyes narrowed and he looked at everyone else. Was he… thinking something?? 

“Okay then,” he said. “I’m gonna go visit my girlfriend Integrity anyway.” 

With that he left the booth. I watched him. Then I leaned over to Seriepnth’s cocaine. 

“Sorry Cinderman, but I need way way more of a hit,” i said and then i sniffed it and then i blacked out. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: leave reviews


	53. walk of shame

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: i don’t wanna talk to alyssa right now

I woke up in an unfamiliar bed looking at an unfamiliar ceiling. It was really fucking weirf. What happened last night?? I remember we were there partying and then mira did a preformance nad then i did some cocoiane with seripnth and then something white in my dream but then again that might’ve just been the cociane idk 

I looked around to see wehre i was. It looked very bougieause. And rich. And fancy. And were these gold bed sheets?? What the fuck?? 

Wait

I saw phillip staring at me from across the room. 

“AHH!” i yelled. 

“Good morning,” he said twinkily. 

“Hi, uh, good mroning,” i said. “Did we… you know…?” 

“Nah “he said, looking around, “i just couldn’t remember what cabin you were in so i brought you back here. I even slept in this chair, just to make sure.” 

“Oh, thanks,” i said. 

“Yeah you were pretty out of it. Pretty fucked up,” he said, looking at me. 

“Yeah geez i can barely remember what i did last night,” i said. 

“Mainly cry,” he said. 

“Yeah that sounds like me,” i said, looking around. “Nice place.”

“Thanks. It’s my train cart.” he said. 

I looked at him and my eyebrow went up. “Y’know, i am here. In your bed. Already. If you wanted to….” 

“I don’t think that’s a good idea veronica,” he said, looking at me. 

“What do you mean??” i said. “Are you one of those marrying types because like i can marry you right now” 

“No no,” he said. “I’ve done you know what a lot of times. I just don’t think i should do it with you.” 

“The fuck??? Why not??” i said, sitting up. 

“Because I don’t think i wanna see you anymore,” he said cooly. 

“And why the fuck not??” i said, getting up to him. 

“You’ve… cahnged, veronica. Can’t you see it??” 

“No!! No I can’t! I’m the same as I always was!!” 

He just hufffed. “Part of the reason why i liked you was because you weren’t like other girls. Now look at you., you’re not even wearing pants anymore.” 

“So that’s it then? We’re done??” i said. 

“The old veronica would’ve never done drugs and partied like that. She respected what it’s like to live in a drug free world. Now you’re just like every other broad on this train.” 

“Fuck you you rich dirtbag, you have no right,” i said, getting in his face. “If i wanna do drugs and show off my legs and be me and who i want to be i have every fucking right to.” 

“You do,” he said. “And i have every right to not be attracted to you anymore because of it.” 

“UGHHH” i screame.d and then a thought hit me. “You’re just upset that i know about your books, huh?” 

“What?” he sAID, looking geniuna3lly confused. 

“The books. Checked out for elric. I know you know,” i said, laughing. “It all makes sense now. Why you wanted me of all people to solve it. Why you were so interested in teh case. You wanted to hide as much evidence to your crimes as you could” 

“I’m afraid i don’t follow,” he said. 

“YOU killed elrich, didn’t you?? You know more than you’re letting on!!” 

“What???” he said. “How fucking dare you say that! He was my friend!!” 

“And yet you checked out these books for him!! You knew what he was doing!! You were his teacher’s assistant!!” 

“Only for like the last week or two!!” he yelled. “I wasn’t his assistant before then!!” 

I paused. “... So you didnt’ check out the books?”

“No, I didn’t, it was probably his assistant from before” he said. “And frankly the fact that you would even think i could do such a thing is so fucking insulting, Veronica.” 

“Yeah, well… you’re so fucking insulting!!” i said, totally owning him as i began to walk out of the cabin but then i stopped to look at a picture of a red haired kid on the wall. “Is that you?” 

“Hm? Oh yeah, that was me back when i tried dying my hair,” he said, looking at it. “Unfortunately it didn’t quite work out and the red hairing didn’t last too long.” 

“Damn. Well…. Buy, fucker!!” i said as i stormed out of his place. 

Ughhhhhh how could he. He fucking could he. The audacity of that bithc. 

I made my way through the train, pissed as fuck. This is not how you deserve to be treated, clone raven. This is not at all how you deserve. 

Fuck i was still pissed. 

I need to find an outlet for this anger

And i know just who to visit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: sometimes things end because it makes the most sense for them to


	54. the deen obliges

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: i’m so lonely… i never thought this would happen to me…. And now i’m all alone again, no where to go, no one to go to

I slammed on his cabin door and then opened it anyway. He was sitting there in a long black t-shirt and pajama pants, with a weird red drink i nhis hands and about to light a blunt. His house was a mess, filled with empty bottles everywhere and trash all over the floor. 

“Veronica!! Just in time! I was just about to try out this lighter i foudn in beyond zed last night! It’sa gas lighter, can you believe it?” he said but then i hit him. 

“CUT THE SHIT!!” i said. “I’m tired of playing games. I’m tried of you treating me this way. I am a hot piece of ass. I am a catch. And yet you continue to reject me at every turn!!! And treat me like shit!! SO i want a definitive answer!! Why don’t you like me??” 

He closed his eyes and when he opened them they were filled with…. Reserved fury??

“Veronica, i’m gonna say this and you’re gonna listen and then you’re never going to bother me again,” he said. “I have a girlfriend. But even if i iddn’t, i still wouldn’t date you. i hate you. I can’t stand you. I think you’re absolutely vile and i would never EVER EVER EVER love you. Now I don’t know what has come over you or why you’re feeling this way, but you need to stop it now. Not for my benefit, but for yours.” 

I looked at him, tears filling my eyes. “How… how could you??” 

“I need you to leave now, Veronica,” he said. “And never ever come back.” 

I gave him a death glare and then turned around, but when i did, i noticed something in the rubble. Something … black.. .that stood out against the dozens of glass bottles. 

Was that… a gun? 

I turned around to look at him. Could he tell I saw it? His eyes got wide and he rushed over to me and grabbed me tightly by the arm. 

“You didn’t see that,” he said. 

“Didn’t see what? That fucking gun?” i said, trying to pull away from him but his grip was weirdly strong. Stronger than murundeen ever was. “Where’d you get it, hm?” 

“Veronica, it would be wise of you to stop talking now,” he said. 

“That wouldn’t happen to be Elrich’s gun, would it?” i said. 

He tightened his grip on me and then quickly realized it, grabbed the gun and then shot me in the head. 

“FUCK!!” i yelled and I instinctly started performing force lightning. I couldn’t see where i was aiming, though, so i just barely grazed him from the side and mostly hit the wall. 

It distracted him enough that i could turn around and open the door and began to run out of there, as fast as i could given that i was just shot in the head. I could hear him coming behind me and he fired one or two other shots and thankfully they didn’t hit me as i ran into another, abandoned cart. 

But as i did, he fired again and this time it hit me in the leg and I stumbled over and fell on the ground. Fuck fuck. I could feel the wounds healing but not fast enough. Is this what paint feels like?? 

He towered over me and pointed the gun barrel point blank at my face. His face… that was… pure rage. 

“It didn’t have to be this way,” he said as he began to pull the trigger 

But

Before he could, a thing of fire magic hit him from the side and he stumbled over and dropped the gun. Then he was hit by lightning and more lightning and he fell to the ground and then a rope was wrapped around him and he fell over, tied up. 

I turned to look and see who was there. It was… Sereinpth, Winsler, Integrity and mira. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: reviews should be left


	55. another truth revealed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: i was on stage performing i dream a dream and thinking about mom and alyssa and dylan and everything thats happened and i started crying and then everyone started applauding. I just want help

I looked over at them. “How… how did yo u all get here??” 

“Don’t you remember?” mira said. “Last night we all decided to go to Beyond Zed to have a slumber party with integrity so sh e wasn’t lonely.” 

“Yeah and then i heard the gunshots and thought we should check it out,” winsler said. 

“Glad we did,” sereipnth said. 

“Yeah, no kidding,” integrity added. “Didn’t realize that my rope would be used again so quickly.” 

Mira walkd over to murundeen. “Speaking of….” 

I sat up as best I could, still waiting for my wounds to fully heal. Fuck, this hurt.

“So,” mira said. “Murundeen Purebone. Mind telling us what’s going on here?” 

“Mira…” he said. “I… no. I refuse to.” 

“Well, we’re gonna be here for a while,” seriepnth said. “We can wait.” 

“Integrity, you’ll help me out of this, right?” murudneen yelled. “Please, babe!” 

Integrity just looked at hjim. “Tbh I have no memories of dating you so you’re asking for loyalties from the wrong person.” 

Murundeen looked around. “Look, this is all a big misunderstanding. I, uh, found teh gun and i kept it because i wwanted to teach myself how to use guns so i didn’t get a repeat of last time.” 

“Last time?” mira said, raising an eyebrow. 

“Yeah uhhhhh i mean no i mean uhhh hwhen my dad took me to the shooting range and i fucked up,” he said. “I also wanna protect myself. I mean aftera ll these murders you need to be safe, right?” 

“THen why did you try to kill me you mother fucker!!” i yelled and then winced in pain. 

“Yeah!!” mira yelled. “Veronica is our friend” 

Murudneen began breathing heavily. “She’s nobody’s friend,” he said, turning to me. 

“What the fuck is that supposed to mean??” i said. 

“If you knew the things she’s done, you all, I know you don’t have memories of that…. Or do you?” he said, looking at SWIM with narrow eyes. 

“Do we… know you?” sereipnth asked. 

“Yeah, i’m murundeen purebone. Duh,” he said. 

“Yo i’m not an expert on bullshit but that sounds like bullshit,” integrity said. 

He just looked around and then his body started to shake and then it stopped. “Look, fine, i’ll answer for my, uh, crimes. But i need a favor. There’s a drink i left in my room. I need you to get it for me. Please.” 

“No,” winsler said. “I don’t reckon we will.” 

“Please, integrity, darling,” he said. “You know i’m on that special fluid only diet. You know i’m gonna starve if i don’t get it.” 

Integrity looked at him with eyes and then just said nothing. 

Murudneen looked around, sturggling with the ropes before finally leaning against the wall of the cabin. “Well, I guess y’all were going to find out eventually, huh?”

His body began shaking and shaking and shaking and it all happened so fast it was like a blur and then it stopped. But things were diffefrent. Standing in the place of where murundeen purebone was was a girl. A girl with long blue hair, red eyes, pale skin. I knew her immediately. 

Her name was Raven Willow Blood Charm. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: oh cool she’s here… that’s cool, right?


	56. birds of a feather

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: the first performance went okay, i guess… everyone said i’ll make a great actress some day

The eyes of SWIM grew wider and wider. 

“R-raven?” integrity said. “Is that… is that you??” 

“Sup, fucker,” she said. 

“I… i don’t understand…” mira said. 

“Well, I can easily explain this,” raven said. “Just untie me and we can all talk like friends again, just like the old times.” 

“I… no,” serenipth said. 

“What??” raven said. “Sereinpth it’s me. You know me.” 

“Okay yeah we do, but,” winselr said. 

“But?” raven asked, raising an eye. 

“But we have no idea if we can trust you,” Mira said. 

“Yeah,” winserl added. 

“I DON’T TRUST HER,” i said. “THAT FUCKING BITCH. THAT FUCKING BITCH. HOW FUCKIN G COULD YOU.” 

“Me???” raven said and then started laughing. “What about you? DOn’t act like you’re so perfect little innocent.” 

“Oh fuck off,” i said, yelling at her. I still wasn’t able to move but if i could i would slap her across the face. 

“Did you know what she’s done?? Raven said, turning to swim. “Do you??” 

They just looked at me. 

“Veronica? What’s she talking about..?” mira said. 

“Tell them,” Raven said. “Tell them that you’re Clone Raven.” 

That fucking bitch. I could see their mouths drop and look at me. What was that in their eyes?? SUrprise?? Hurt?? 

“That’s…. Not true, is it?” seripnth said, looking at me. 

I just looked at her and looked back to Raven. “How fucking dare you,” I said. 

“So,” Raven said, leaning against the wall again. “You want me to explain this, Clone Raven? You want me to explain everything?” 

“Yes,” i said with cold bitterness. “Please. Enlighten me.” 

She looked at SWIM. “Okay, so, let me explain. After… after SWim died, i put my hand in clone raven’s stomach and i tried to figure out where to go. But shit hpapned and dind’t go as planned and I ended up here. So then I was like oh geez i gotta do something, right?? So i thought about leaving but then it was like ‘well fuck it i’m already here’ so i instead tried to figure out what to do.” 

“YOU PUT YOUR HAND IN MY STOMACH??” i yelled. 

“Anyway i knew that i couldn’t kill clone raven, you see, so i decided instead to, uh, hide clone raven, keep her from knowing who she was and what she coudl do. So i put my hand in her stomach once more and used the power of the chaos emeralds to transform her into someone else. Some one basic and average who woudl never ever be noticed.” 

Fuck

Fucking hell 

Raven continued, “But thta was gonna take forever so i knew i needed to do something in the meanwhile. Unfortunately, though, i coudlnt’ use the emerald to transform into someone else, as all of their energies were being used to create a whole new life for clone raven and implant memories in others. So instead i had to take, uh, other measures.” 

“Other measures…?” mira asked. 

“Yeah. i needed to tkae the place of a student. So i found a student nobody would miss, murudneen, and i, uh” 

“You… what?” sereipnth asked. 

“I killed him. And then i took some of his blood and then tossed the body into the incinerator and then i stole a shit ton of body change potion so i can take his place.” 

“Jesus…” integrity said. 

Raven continued. “It was taking… a super super long time so i just tried to walk through school and just live as a normal student until things were ready. But then i ran into my da- i mean, elrich…” 

“Elrich…” mira said. 

“And, well, he knew right away that it was me. I knew that he did, but he didn’t say it. So i decided to keep a close eye on him by becoming his personal assistnat for a bit. He was super suspicious about this thing calle dthe Heart of Wild Cliff though after Mira came to talk to him about it. He had me check out books for him and stuff and while there i found one on anagrams so i decided to check it out and that’s where i got the name…” 

“Veronica Sonya Elm Rune…” i said, quietly, to myself. 

“And it was there, in the lbirary that i found out about beyond zed… and i found… lady integrity…” she said. “And i was… i’m sorry, i.. I missed her a lot.” 

She looked at integrity and integrity looked back, sadness i nher eyes. 

Raven continued. “Sooo things were going fine. I dropped out as Elrich’s personal assistant because i figured things were fine and i wanted to hang out with integrity more. And it was all fine and cool and tehn finally Veronica was done and she showed up and then… things went to shit” 

She looked at me with such disdain and hatred. 

“Elrich realized something was wrong. One student with a wrong idenitty was weird. Two? He had alredy started making moves. He was going to confess the truth of who Clone Raven was to her. I t would’ve undone all my months of work. I know I couldn’t let it happen. So i went into his office and I took his thing and i met him in teh train cart and i…” 

Mira gasped. “Raven… no.. you didn’t... “ 

Tears began to fill her eyes, “I didn’t want to. I really didn’t want to. But you have to understand!! He was going to do things!! He didn’t know what he was going to undo!! He didn’t understand!! I tried telling him but he wouldn’t listen. You remember what she did, don’t you?? If clone raven woke up, we would’ve had way more death and destruction!! So… i did what i had to…” 

Everyone’s mouth was dropped. 

“So,” Raven said. “That’s… that’s the whole story. That’s… everything. That’s… how we ended up here. Now please, can yo urelease me?” 

The four of them looked at each other and looked and me and looked at her. The fuck were they doing. I still coulkdn’t move. I still couldn’t get out of here. 

Raven looked at them, hurt. “Y’all… Please… free me…” They just kept staring at her, looking at each other, for a moment just a speechless. 

Raven sighed, ‘Fine, guess i’ll do this myself,” and she cast magic which lit her body on fire and burned the ropes around her. Then she rushed towards me, fury in her eyes. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: jesus this was a lot. Leave reviews


	57. murder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: the show is over now. We went to the cast party. Alyssa was there. She approached me to apologized but i bcan’t get over how betrayaed i feel

Raven was rushing over to me, fury in her eyes. 

I tried as best as I could to move but my leg wound still hadn’t healed yet. I barely stood up but before i knew it, Raven was on top of me, hands around my neck. 

“RAVEN!!” i heard mira yell. “What are you doing??” 

“I’m ending this, once and for all!!” raven said. “Clone Raven’s wounds can regenerate but what about her lungs??” 

I could feel her grip tighten over my throat. I couldn’t move. I couldn’t breath. I couldn’t see anything but the sheer rage and anger in her eyes. Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck 

I tried to fight back, move my arms to hit her or force lightning or do magic or something but it was no use. She was too streong. I was too weak. 

Things were getting weird. My vision was getting blurred. My neck was hurting. I could feel tears go down my eyes. Fcuk, i was crying. Fuck fuck fuck. Don’t cry, Clone Raven. Don’t die with tears in your eyes. 

Her grip loosened. It took me a second before i realized why. When my ears stopping ringing, i could register the sound of the gun shot. 

Raven looked down at herself and touched her stomach, where blood was flowing out of her ribs. She turned around to see Integrity, standing there, holding the gun. 

“Babe…?” raven said. 

“I’m sorry,” integrity said. “But… she’s my friend.” 

Raven stood up, grasping her stomach. “But… but… guys… i’m your…” 

She looked around in disbelief as the SWIm team stood there, looking at her. Integrity still had the gun pointed. Raven looked like she was about to say something else but before she could, smoke filled the air, and when it disappated, she wasn’t there anymore. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: leave a review if you’re, uh, glad raven is back


	58. back to before

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: fuck

I tried my best to get up. My throat still hrut and my leg still hurt and my head still hurt but i think overall i was feeling better. As better as i could, at least. 

Integirty was just stanidng there, gun still in her hand, looking shellshocked. Serienpth walked up to put her hand on her shoulder but integirty jumped and ran over to winsler, ahding him the gun, before running away. 

“Integrity!! Wait up!!” serinth said, following her. 

Winsler just looked at the gun in his hand and said. “Well, at least i got this back.” He chuckeld but it was a light one. Forced. 

I stumbled up and said, “come on, mira, let’s go back to our cabin.” 

She looked at me, her eyes… what were her eyes doing? I’m not sure if she eve n knew. It’s like she was trying to examine the situation herself. 

“Okay, alright…” she said as she followed behind me. We walked back to the cabin in silence, neither of us feeling the need to say anything. 

I opened the cabin door, opened the fridge, pulled out one of train mira’s bottles of vodka and began drinking it. 

Mira just watched me do it. She sat down on my bed. 

“So….” she said. “When… when were yo ugoing to tell me?” 

I finish the sip i was taking and looked away from her. “I don’t know… some day… maybe…” 

“Did you… just not think it was imporatnt? Were you just gonna keep lying to me??” 

“What was i supposed to say??” i said, my voice raising up slightly. “Oh hi btw it’s me the person who technically killed you last time!” 

“I would’ve appreciated it!!” she said. 

I just paused and otok a sip of my vodka. “If i did, you would’ve stopped speaking to me.” 

“And that would’ve been my choice to make”

“And we wouldn’t be friends.” 

Mira just paused and looked at me. I couldn’t look her in the eyes. 

“We are friends, aren’t we?” i asked. 

“I…. i’m gonna go talk to delnys for a bit…” she said, standing up. 

“What’s she gonna do when she finds out you’re not her mira either?” i said. “Think she’ll take it as well?” 

She just looked at me, huffed, and stormed out of the room. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: aw geez, i hate seeing freinds fight. Leave a review if they should make up and become friends again


	59. napoleon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: dad asked me what’s been up with me recently and i told him it was nothing and i don’t think he buys it but he said that if i’m going through anything i can talk to him or janet about anything

I watched mira walk out of hte door and took another swig of my alochool. I set it down and walked up to th emirror to look at my face. Htere was stlil bruising around the neck area. Fuck, i hope that would heal up soon . 

This was some bullshit. I can’t believe she did this to me

Cursing me in this life

Cursing me in this position 

Shooting me in the fucking head

Twice

Strangling me

And putting her hand in my stomach?? wtf ?? 

Was the dissimilation not enough?? 

Ugh

I hated this

I hated this soo much

I went to lay down in bed. Fuck i was tired. Did you know that being broken up with and then shot several times is very exhausting?? 

I closed my eyes for a bit. Just a nap… jsut a little nap… 

I hope i never wake up 

I felt something touch my kneck. Something small but sharp. 

A knife?? 

I opened my eyes, ready to pounce. But instead all i saw was a small gray cat. 

“Macavity??” i said. 

“Yessss,” he said. “Surprised to see me?” 

“I mean today has been a big fucking day for reveals so tbh not really,” i said. “The fuck brings you here?” 

“I saw what happened in the cabin. Shame, really. Very very dramatic. Of course, i knew it would happen.” 

“You knew??” i said.

“Macavity knows alllll,” he said. 

I looked at him, “look here, fucker, don’t jjust act all friendly with me as if you didn’t kill mira!” 

“Oh! I didn’t kill mira” he said as he moved his paw around and a bit of red energy appeared. “Her soul is with me, safe and sound, just as she offered.” 

“Why would she do that??” i said. 

“Just to get the money,” he said. “She had something i wanted and so i bought it.” 

“Why the fuck did you want her soul?” i said. 

He just licked himself and then said. “Because i can use it. Because i need it.” 

“For what?” 

“It tells me the location of the wild cliff express,” he said, placing the soul back into him 

“Why do you even care about that??” i said, 

“Because… if i find it… i can… obtain a new life…” 

“A new life??” i said, looking at him. “Why do you want that?”

he curled up on my lap. I instinctly began pettinghim. 

“You don’t understand what it’s like. Not everyone is blessed enough to get a new life like you, Veronica,” he siad. “Or should i say Clone Raven. Which name do you prefer these days?” 

“Fuck you,” i said. 

“It’s hard to escape a name, isn’t it, Clone Raven? Once people know you as evil, well… it’s hard to lose that image…” 

“But aren’t you the napoleon of crime?” i said, confused. 

“IT’s all just rumors. Hyperbole. You really think one cat can break every human law? There’s a shit ton of laws,” he said. “It’s hard.” 

I looked at him. “So you want the heart of the wild cliff express. Okay. what will that do?” 

“Give me another chance,” he said. “When i find it… i’ll be one step closer to getting that power… That power exists in you too, you know?” 

“The fuck??” i said. 

He stood up on my legs. “Oh yes. Oh yes yes yes. I saw your work in the old universe. The emeralds. Very impressive. They’re out of juice, though, aren’t they?” 

I looked at him. “Maybe.” 

“We don’t have to do this. All the heart of the wild cliff express stuff. If you help me find it, we can then power you back up. I’ll help you. It’ll work out well.” 

I stared at him with narrow eyes. “What’s the catch?” 

“No catch!!” he said. “I’d just need you and mira’s info.” 

“Mira’s info?” i said. “How so?” 

“Has she said anything? ANything you can give me?? Or we can just cut to the middleman,” he siad. 

“What do you mean?” 

“You can, well… give me… her soul…” he said. 

I threw the cat across the room. 

“FUCK YOU!” i said. “Never!” 

He got up on his own two feet. “So be it, Clone Raven. So be it. But you’ll regret this. You’re just delaying the inevitable. It’s… INEFFIBLE!” 

And with that he teleported away. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: oooh damn, leave reviews if you wish she took the deal


	60. RAVEN POV: brave as a noun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: i think i’m ready to talk to alyssa

I found myself in a dark corridor, not quite sure of where i was

Wait i knew. This was beyond zed 

Fuck my brain wasn’t working well. Thoughts were coming to my mind even slower than usual. Probably because of this bleeding. 

This bleeding

Fuck i forgot i was bleeding

Is this what it felt like to be shot?? I guess so

Integrity… 

I… don’t understand. I’ve spent my whole life being a selfish piece of shit and now that I’m trying to do good everyone betteays me 

Fuck

How did I get here?? 

I tried to look around but my vision was blurred. I couldn’t see naything around me. Was it becau;se of the darkness or because i was dying? 

No no no no no

I couldn’t die. Not while she was still there

There

Out in the darkness

A fugitive running

Fuck her

“Yar,” i heard a female voice say. “I think ye be needing this.”

The figure placed something wet and warm on my wound and it hurt but then made it feel better. 

“T-thanks…” i said. 

“Aye, don’t mention it,” she said. “Saw what happened up there. Nasty scene.” 

“Yeah…” i said. “Sorry, I’m not sure i know who you are.” 

“Aye, my name be fidan,” she said. “And you must be Raven.” 

“Yeah I guess I can just be open about that now,” I said. It’s been. Awhile since I was able to use my real name. I was worried I’d start to forget I was me after a while. 

“I see. Arg, poor girl,” she said. “Bullet wound. Me husband and me used to deal with these all the time.”

“Am I dying…?” I said, grasping in pain. 

“Nah, so long as ye ain’t be a little bitch about it,” she said. 

“Oh cool, I said,” as I began to sit up. I could see her now. A tall woman with black hair and an eyepatch and pointy ears. 

“I admire ye,” she said. 

“Me?”

“Aye.” 

“What did I do??” 

“It takes a lot of courage. Doing bad or unsavory things for the good of everyone. Tis a harsh but selfless pursuit.”

“Thanks…” I said. I held the towel up to my chest now. My Visio was coming back and I could see more clearly. 

“I bet ye be wonderin why I saved ye,” she said. 

“I mean yeah a bit,” I said 

“I think we can help each other,” she said 

“How so??” 

“Well I don’t know much about this ere Veronica girl but you seem to have a thing against her. And she appears to be close to swim.” 

“She is…”

“Well. We work together. I get to kill swim. Ye get to kill Veronica.”

What???

I couldn’t let her kill swim. They were my friends. My best friend. My girlfriend. 

I couldn’t do that. I couldn’t let that happen. Not to them. 

But

Remember when sereinprh sentenced me to die?? Without a fair trial?? Did she ever apologize??

Remember when Mira was fine with letting me rot in prison?? 

Remember when Winsler testified against me??

…

Remember when integrity shot me in the stomach? 

They made their choice. They chose Clone me over me me. And I don’t know why…. maybe…. maybe they’re just bad people. 

And Clone Raven. No matter what, Clone Raven needed to die. For the good of all of us. For the good of the universe. She couldn’t be left alive. And if one group of SWIMs had to die to do that, well...

I looked at Fidan square in the eyes. 

“Fine. I accept.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: oh shit oh fuck


	61. from the bard herself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: i fucking hate myself

Hi my name is mira marchand and i’m 18 years old. Well i might be older in this body. Idk yet. I was a student at a magic school named wild cliff, and now i’m a student at a magic school named the wild cliff express. I’m a bard, in case you couldn’t tell by the music tha t follows me around everywhere and the instruments i carry on my back. I’m a half elf but a full friend. 

Well, i was a friend. Idk… if i am anymore

I coudln’t fucking believe veron- clone raven. I mean how the fuck could shje just lie to me like that?? And also murder everyone 

That’s what i was mad about, right?? That’s the thing i should be mad about

And then there’s my best friend raven…

Best friend (?) raven

She was… i don’t… 

This has been a confusing few days, to say the least, and i was about ready to just relax. 

I couldn’t stay in the room wtih veronicalone raven anymore. I need some time to myself so i went all the way to delny’s cabin. 

Ugh, walking around in this body was weird. It was like trying to play someone else’s lyre. It’s technically the same but it’s not yours

I knocked on delny’s cabin and she let me in. 

“Oh, Mira!” she said, surprised. “It’s been a long while since you came here.” 

“Well, i wanted to surprise you,” i said as i walked in and sat on her queen sized bed. 

She walked up to me and put her hand on my back and i shuddered. I wasn’t use to that sensation of being touchedd by delnys and it felt good and i looked at her and she was so pretty and have you ever just been like oooo girls 

“Wjat’s wrong, she said?” i n her accent that must’ve beeen from train england. 

I looked her in her eyes on her face. “I… it’s been a bit of a day.” 

“Oh you poor thig,” she said, hugging me in her embrace. I felt like home . i felt tears in my eyes. When did i start crying???

“Delnys…. Have you ever had someone you consider a good friend do something you didn’t approve of?”

“Not a good friend, but a partner, yes.” 

“And, well, it’s something that you’re not sure if you can forgive them for because like it’s murder which is probably unethical idk or something like that” 

“Wait are you saying you know a murderer??” delnys said, slightly interested. 

“No no no no no! This is purely hypothetical!!” i said. “It’s just like, yknow, what if your friend does something bad that you should be mad at them about. Should you forgive htem??” 

Delnys took a deep sigh and walked over to her record player and put on a recored, Roy Orbitson’s In Dreams. “Welll…. Imo forgiveness is one of the most important principals we have. Everyone should be allowed to learn from their mistakes and become a better person.”

“Yeah, I… guess you have a point,” i said, looking at her. My girlfriend. Wow. who would’ve though good old mira would ever have this happen? 

“Besides,” Delnys said, embracing me. “If i can forgive you for what you did at my birthday party, anyone can forgive anyone for anything,” 

“Hahaha yeaaaaaaaah,” i said. I had no memory of that happening 

“You… you do remember what you did at my birthday party, right?” delnys said, breaking away, her arms loosening around me. For a moment it was like looking at a stranger

“Er, uh, yeah…” i said but then my head hurt again and i heard a voice go through my head, once again muffled and fragmented

**_….12…._ **

**_...Help me…._ **

**_….He’s…. coming….._ **

**_…..for me…._ **

**_….Find the heart…._ **

**_...It’s in…….._ **

**_…….Zed_ **

I fell to the floor and graspe dmy head. Delnys rushe dove rto me, making sure i was okay 

“You okay??” she said, helpig me up. “Afre you still having those migraines??” 

“Y-yeah,” isaid rubbing my head. “It’s… it’s fine.” 

“Oh, if only father was still here…” delnys said. “He would know what to do…” 

“Yeah…” i said, “if only he was here…” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: thought i’d do something different, apologies to sarah if i messed your character up!! Thank you for the nice comment on the last batch of chapters!! Leave a review if you liked this!!


	62. wake up wake up wake up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: i’ve been talking to janet a lot more… asking her stuff about her transition about life and stuff

I woke up in my bed this time, thank god. Geez, clone raven. When the fuck did you pass out?? i t must have been shortly after tat fucking cat left. the n i slept. Was it stil tuesday?? It was light outside.. .but that could’ve been the same day or it could’ve been the rmonigng after again again 

I look at the top bunk .mira wasn’t there. Werid. She didn’t have classes until after mine. I think idk i don’t usually go to class. Maybe she spent the night with delnys…. 

I missed her. I hoped she would come back. 

I went to my dresser and put on clothes and then did my face. Just because i was sad and fucking depressed doesn’t mean i can’t also make myself look hot. I checked my neck. The bruising was gone but the pain still remained. Fuck 

I left to go to my class whcih was Spelling and Spells, a combination language arts and spell learning class the school created in order to consolodate cabin space and budgeting concerns. It was taught by a man named professor doss. He was standing in the corner blabbering some shit about shit. 

“Okay class, now can anybody tell me what the enchantus spell does??” 

A student named bailey raised his hands. “Oooh ooh! Enchantus enchants the object it’s cast on to temporarily make it all powerful and unbreakable!!” 

“Very good as always, Baily,” proffessor doss said. “Now, next question. Can anyone in the class tell me what a chekov’s gun is?” 

Bailey raised his hand again. “Sir! It’s when a concept introduced in the story that may seem unimporant beomes utilized later on in a meaningful way!!” 

“Very good, bailey,” doss said. “I’d give you points if that wwas something we did here. Finest student since Digger, you are.” 

I was too busy zoning out, thinkin of… well, lots of things. SWIM. Fidan. Raven.

Fucking raven

I wonder where she was. She just disappeared like that. It was very similar to… 

Hm

Whatever. She’s not here nor there. It’s not my problem . 

If i go after her, if i try to kill her, it’ll just prove her right. And fuck that. If there’s anything i hate more than raven, it’s raven being proven right 

Until then, well, time to be a good honor student. 

Eventually class was over and we were all dismissed but before we could go, doss said something. 

“Oh! Class, don’t forget, the annual school traincoming dance is coming soon!! Best be sure you have a date and get ready for it!!” 

Traincoming?? I tried to do that and then philip broke up with me instead

I probably wouldn’t even go to the dances. Dances are dumb. Boys are dumb. God i wish i was gay. 

No sense dwelling on it, though. You gotta just keep pressing on and onto your next class. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: leave a review saying who YOU’D ask to go to the traincoming dance!!


	63. a city of sin(derman)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: alyssa has been talking to dylan still.. The play is over… what could they possibly be doing now?

I was walking to my next class which was Classical Classes of Class, a history class about classes in this universe. Ive actually never been in this class before because once again who goes to class at wild cliff?? But it was a class all about the different social classes here in this world and it was taught by some woman named professor hode

I walked in and saw a mostly full class fileld with people i didn’t recognize and also… sereipnth sinderman. And there was an empty c hair right next to her. 

Reluncatnly, i slowly sat down on it, hoping she wouldn’t move out of the way or switch desks or kcik me or whatever she does tbh i don’t know her that well 

Instead she just sat there, looking at me with suspcious eyes. 

“Oh, hello, Cl-Veronica,” she said. 

“Hey,” i said, whispering under my breath so the professor couldn’t hear us talking. “How is integirty? You went with her yesterday, right?” 

“She’s fine,” she said. 

“Just fine?” i said. 

“Yep.” 

“She shot her girlfriend in the stomach.” 

“Shit happens. Why do yo u care?” she said. 

“Becasue i do. Because… look, can’t we just get beyond this?” 

“Beyond what??” she said in hushed fury. “Get beyond how you murdered all of my friends and all of my students and ruined the shcool i was supposed be taking care of??” 

“Look that was a whole two weeks ago, i’ve grown a lot since then,” i said, looking at her. 

“You think i can just look past it all??” she said. “You think that you can just be cool and nice and casual and it doesn’t cancel out you destroyin a fucking universe??” 

“... yes?” 

“Fuck you,” seirpneth said. 

“Hey, if it wasn’t for me, y9ou wouldn’t be brought back to life again!” 

“If it wasn’t for you, I wouldnt’ have died in the first place!” 

“Well if it wasn’t for me, you’d still be a student and not a headmistress!” 

“That’s only because you murdered the old princple!” 

“Yeah and I’m sorry!! Okay?? Is that what you want?? Me to say i’m sorry??” i said. “Look i can’t undo what i’ve done and that sucks but i’m here and you’re here and we’re stuck on this train together and we have to go to school so you can drop this holier than thou shit and pretend that you weren’t one step close to fascism yourself or you can keep givin me shit about every single fucking thing.” 

She sat down at thought about it and then said, “sorry…” 

“Accepted, for now,” i said. “Besides, we have more pressing matters to deal with.” 

“Yeah, i know, I heard about traincoming,” she said. 

“What? No, i was talking about fidan and raven.” 

“Oh… oh…” she said, her face getting red. “S-sorry.” 

“It’s fine…” i said as i messed with my pencil. “I’m not going to traincoming anyway.” 

“Oh?” she said, her ears perking up. “Why not?” 

“Don’t have anyone to go with. But that’s not the real reason. I just think it sounds lame, is all.” 

“Right right, of course,” she said. “It, uh… it is pretty lame.” 

“Yeah,” i said, pretending to doodle down notes even though my pencil wasn’t sharpened. “You going?” 

“Oh, uh, yeah,” seriepnth said. “I mean, i uh, well”

“Well?” i siad, looking at her. Somethign was off. 

“Well, uh, Phillip actually asked me.” 

“Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh,” i said. “Ohhhh okayyyyyyyyyy ohhhhhhhhhh” 

“Are… are you mad??” she said. “Are you gonna kill me now??” 

“What?? No???” i said, looking at her strangely. 

“Raven says you like to kill people who get in the way of your relationships” 

“Yeah well raven killed two people just to fuck with me so the fuck does she know?” 

“True…” she said, looking sad. “So you’re… not upset?” 

“No?” i said. “I mean, yah it kinda fucking hurts. But the dude broke up with me. It’s clear we wern’t gonna work anyway. You’re a grown ass woman. I’m not gonna stop you from doing shit just because it hurts me.” 

“Wow. Uh, thanks, “she said. 

“Don’t mention it,” i said as i went back to not writing notes. Eventualy class was over. 

This was a day. Thta was my last class of the day but i didn’t want to go to my cabin yet. I didn’t want to party either. Why not take a detour? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: ooh where’s she going? Leave a review with your guess!


	64. playing with power

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: alyssa is stlil barely texting me. I swear if it wasn’t for alec i wouldn’t have anyone to talk to these days

I knocked on the door. He opened it and then looked up at me. 

“Oh, Veronica!”winsler said. . “You’re just in time

It had changed a lot since last tiome. Gone were the magic cards and in their place a shelf full of cases and a gamecube “Where’d you get the gamecube?” i asked him

“Oh i found it on the dining room floor!” he said. “It’s like osme interactive game thing?? I’ve been playing this series called smash bros! It’s quite fun!” 

“Uh-huh,” i said, tossing my coat on his chair. “What am i just in time for??” 

He got out a giant ass pot. “We’re gonna make a mr. wiggles!!” 

“Oh sweet,” i said as i got down on the floor next to him. He threw all of the ingredients down into the pot and then cast fire magic to warm it up. 

“That’s just take a few minutes!” he said, turning over to me. “So! Wanna play Melee?” 

“What? No,” i said. “I… came over to talk to you.” 

“Oh? About what?” 

“About… yesterday… y’know…” 

“Oh… yeah…” he said. “That was weird. Poor Raven. I’m really sorry about all of that, Veronica” 

I looked at him with narrow eyes. “You seem... fine.” 

“What do you mean fine?” he said, looking at me with confusion. 

“I mean, like… you’re not… mad at me…” 

“Mad at you? Darlin’, why would i be mad at you?” 

“Because… I’m… Clone Raven?” i said, looking at him in confusion . 

He just sighed and took off his glasses and began polishing them on his shirt. “Hey, Veronica, can I tell you a story?” 

“Uh, sure?” i said, sitting down criss cross applesauce now. 

“When i was a young kid on the farm, i used to go out and play in the backyard. And while doing that there was always a chance that i would be attacked by feral hogs. There were tons of them, at least 30 or 50 and there wasn’t much we could do about it without our gun. I remember one time there was this one hog, the meanest one of all, and he was big and bad and he ended up trampling my brother.” 

“Oh fuck.” 

“It’s okay, he got better,” winsler said. “Anyway my parents were like ‘you’ve kinda grown now, it’s time you be a man’ and they handed me a gun and told me to take care of the hog because it was only gonna keep hurting others. Except…” 

“Except?” 

“Except i didn’t do it. Couldn’t. Refused to shoot the hog. Instead i decided to train it. And what once was a feral hog was now my prized pig pet Pubert.” 

“... Oh cool,” i said. “So… are you saying i’m a feral hog?” 

“What i’m saying, veronica, is that if we just don’t give people a chance to reinvent themslelves, how will they? What do i judge you on, the actions of your past or the actions of now?” winsler said and then he looked in the pot. “Oh!! He’s ready!! “ 

Two paws touched the top of the pot and then a cat head peaked upwards. The cat saw winsler and then pounced on him, rubbing his head agains t winsler’s chest, making biscuits in his leg. Winsler was smiling and laughing. I’ve never seen him like this. It was cute. 

A thought occured to me.

“Say, winsler, do you happen to have a tux?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: un-rip mr wiggles


	65. diary of a normal girl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: dad picked me up from school and took me to go get ice cream with him because he knew I’ve been down!! I love him, I hope I can be as good of a parent as him some day

I came all the way back to my cabin. My heart was full of feelings, which wasn’t a thing i wa s totally used to feeling. What was this?? what/?? 

I opened my door to see mira there, writing something on the wall. “Uh, Mira, you okay?”

She took the marker cap out of her mouth and turned ot me. “Hm? Oh, uh, hey clone raven. yeah, i was just writing down the stuff i heard earlier.” 

“From the voice?” 

“Yeah,” she said a s she got back to writing. 

“On the wall?” 

“I ran out of paper.” she moved the pen up and down until she finally stopped. “There, that’s all i have so far. 

_ S___i_nt _____erate_ Railway ___red __man _

I looked at it with intense curiousity. “So, uh, waht does this mean?” 

“Oh beats me,” she said as she took the marker and put it in her desk. “But i’m hoping over time i can figure out what the missing letters are as the VOice tells me more and more.” 

“Well, good luck.” i sat down on my bed and flipped off my shoes and tossed them across the room. “Hey, uh, mira, are you… mad at me still?” 

She got silent and looked away for a bit. “It’s… it’s complicate.d” 

“That’s fine,” i said. “I don’t expect any of this to come easy.” 

“Of course not, of course not.” she reached up on her bed and liad down. “I just need some rest. Tomorrow i have to figure out my outfit for traincoming.” 

“You’re going to?” 

“Yeah i just found out about it and apparently it’s a mandatory grade??” 

“Yeah sounds about fucking right,” i said. “You going with delnys?” 

“Yeah.” 

“How’s she taking things?” 

“What things?” 

“You know.” 

She got silent. “She doesn’t know yet.” 

I sighed. “You’re gonna have to tell her at some point, y’know.” 

“Yeah yeah yeahg yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah for sure yeah.” I could hear her tossing and turning up there on her top bunk . 

“I’m going with winsler” i said, breaking up the awkward silence. 

“Winsler??” she said. “Really??” 

“Yes.” 

“Winsler??”

“Indeed.” 

“Wallaby??” 

“Is there another winsler on this train?” 

“I mean maybe idk!!” she said and then she sighed. “I hope you two have fun. Don’t hurt his feelings, okay?” 

“Do you honestly think i’d do that?” 

She was quiet. 

It stayed quiet until a few minutes later i heard her snore. I still couldn’t sleep though. 

I went over to my desk and looked for something to keep me occupied until i fell asleep. I found something i haven’t written in in a while: my diary. I mean, Veronica’s diary . 

My last entry here was from teh first day of school. Heh. that felt like forever ago. Like i was a whole other person then 

Reading through these, it struct me just how… humnan this all was. The entries were all just about veronica’s life. Her crushes, her schoolwork, how excited she was to be accepted, how sad she was about her dad…. 

Her poor dad…

I miss him….

Wait

Fuck

I threw the diary across the room 

He wasn’t real, Clone Raven. Professor Elm rune never existed. You know this. You know this. 

Veronica isn’t real either. I mean, she’s me but. Fuck. She’s not. Fuck this fuck this fuck this fuck this

I have to remember who i am. I have to remember i was born clone raven and notthing can ever ever ever ever change that, no matter how i feel. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: aw. leav e a review if you wanna read veronica’s diary


	66. order

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: janet took me shopping!! She let me pick whatever i want so i got ot get a bunch of cool new shirts and jeans and a coat and some converse!!

My order came in in time!! I had placed a request ot the train’s tailor Taylor Talorson for a bitchin new dress and it cam e in just a few days, just in tiem for train coming!! 

Fun fact: did you know that part of your wild cliff express tuition covers your outfit costs for traincoming?? This beauty was compltely free, after you spend the thoursands of dollars in tuition! 

And what a fucking hot outfit it was. It was a purple strappless gown with a slit up the legs that really was a bit daring for a school dance but fuck it, you can only traincome once a year so why not make it count?? Poor lil wallaby will be picking his jaw off of the floor

I changd into it as quickly as i could and then did my makeup all glam and shit. I did glittery eyeshadow and shiny highlights and deep red lipstick and did my hair all wavy and fuck i looked hot 

As i was putting on the finishing touches, mira rushed into the room. She was holding a green garmet bag and threw it onto the bed. 

“Mira!! What are you doing?? You’re gonna be late!!” 

“I know, i know!! Fucking penny took too long making mine, fucker.” she quickly started to get changed. She went over to her makeup table to try and do it but she kept fucking up and earsing it. 

I walked over to her. “Here, let me help.” 

“No, no, i’m fine,” she said as she poked herself in the eye again with a pencil. 

I rolled my eyes and picking up her brushed. “Okay, just sit still.” 

I got to work on her face, doing everything nice and cool and hot. 

“Say, Clone Raven, if you’re a clone and only, like, three weeks old, how are you so good with makeup?” 

“Don’t ask questions, dear,” i said as i finished out her wing on her right eye. 

Finally i was done and i turned her around. “See, there you go. Go make delnys wet or something.” 

“Clone Raven… thank you,” she said as she gave me a hug and i hugged her back. Our embrace was interrupted by a knock on the door. I went over to open it and I saw a small man with glasses, wearing a purple tux and cowboys boots and cowboy hat. 

“Evenin’, darlin,” winsler said. “Ready to go to the dance?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: awww leave a review if you’re glad mira and clone raven hugged!


	67. traincoming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: ugh people expect you to do good in school when everything else is being shit

I walked in with winsler Yoda’d on my back. Everyone was already partying and dancing and in the mood. On the stage the band played Earth Angel. I looked around to see who all i could find. Allenna hollyfield was making out with veldon deepthroat. The lindman twins were there holding hands. Lucia was dancing with a very disinterested looking Gennal. 

Winsler hopped off of my back. “Want some punch?” 

“Only if it’s spiked.” 

“Darlin, it’s the wild cliff express. I’d be surprised if it wasn’t.” He walke d away and over to the punch bowl . i was looking around, seeing who else i recognized when i felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around to see sereipnth in a red dress and standing with phillip maisel, holding hands. 

“Oh hey Cinderman. Hey twink,” i said. 

“Hey veronica,” sereipnth said. 

“Sup,” phillip added. 

“Not much, just waiting for winsler to get back with drinks.” 

“Winsler?” seripenth said. “Wallaby?” 

“Why does everyone keep asking that as if there’s another winsler?” 

“Wallaby is a cool dude. Kind of a cop though. Never thought you’d be a cop lover, Veronica,” phillip said. 

“Yeah well i never thought you’d be interested in someone you didn’t have financial superiority over and yet here you are, with sereipnth” i said and turned away. Before i could get away fully, I heard seripnth whisper in my ear. 

“Please don’t hurt winsler.” 

Ugh. Was i going to have to deal with this from everybody?? 

Winsler came back and handed me a cup of punch. I began drinking it, savoring the distinct rum taste. Finally we saw Mira and delnys come into the room, mira wearing her green gown and delnys wearing her long black dress. 

“Veronica! What a pleasure to see you!!” delnys said, giving me a light hug. 

“Likewise,” i said. “What do you think about mira? Doesn’t she look gorgeous tonight?” 

“Of course she does.” delnys placed a kiss on mira’s lips. 

I could feel winsler tugging at the bottom of my dress. “Uh, um, Veronica, would you, uh, care for a dance?” 

I took his hand and graciously curtsied. “Of course, honey.” 

And with that he lead me onto the dance floor and he and i danced to earth angel, me slightly bending over to reach his height. I’ve never danced with a boy before. Like proper dance. It was nice. 

I could see phillip and seripth dancing next to me, as well as mira and delnys. Everyone looked so happy. For once, everything wasn’t shit. Damn. maybe this was going to work out after all. 

The music ended and winsler kissed my hand. We saw a small man known as conducotr underbow rush to the stage. His bruises still hadn’t fixed. 

“Good evening, students!” he said “I hope you all have been having a great traincoming!” 

Everyone cheered. Someone in the crowd yelled,” I fucking love you, underbough!” 

“Now, we’ll get back to the music real quick, but first, there’s a plot thread that needs closing. Guards!” 

And with that, two jeeds came from out of nowhere and picked up winsler. 

“Winsler Wallaby,” conducotr underbough said. “You’re under arrest for the murder of Professor Elrich Raethran.” 

Everyone in the crowd applauded. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Oh no!!! Leave a review if you think this isn’t good!!


	68. from bad to worse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: i asked alyssa if we were still a thing and she said of course we were but like…

“WHAT?” i said, getting up on stage. “On what charges??” 

“Oh, us, ms. elm rune, sorry to ruin your date, but it’s quite simple.” Underbough flinched a little and tensed up. You could tell he was afraid to get his ass kicked again. “You see, the rules are quite simple. Mr. Wallaby here agreed to investigate the case, and by not solving it in a suffficient enough time period, he thus accepts responsibility for the crime committed.” 

“That… makes no sense??” i said. 

“That’s what he agreed to. It works out this way. Keeps everything closed and from being delayed for too long.” 

“So what hpapens to him now??” mira yelled out from the audience. 

Underbough adjusted his tie. “Well, he’ll remain in the school prison until the train stops at the end of school year. Then he’ll be let off the train and released to the proper authorities for his capital PUNISHMENT.” 

“This is such fucking bullshit!!” i yelled out. 

“It’s fair,” he said, turning to me. “And Ms. ELm Rune, you’re lucky that i don’t throw you in with him, after what you did. If you weren’t rich, well… anyway, take him away!!” 

With that the jeeds teleported away, winsler and underbough gone with them. I stepped off of the stage and tried to make my way over to mira and the others but before i could i could see tiny gold sprinkles falling from the ceiling?? 

That was… strange?? 

I looked up to see what looked like a gray cat, holding a container labelled catnip. Macavity!! That motherfucker!! 

I tried to do my force lightning at him but before i could things got… slow?? And funny?? And i started giggling?? Wow heheheheheh my body felt so light, i’ve never felt like this before

NO no no no. Snap out of it, Veronica. 

I looked over at the others in the room. Everyone else seemed to be reacting the same way, withering about with each other. They were all touching and rubbing and feeling each other, more so than normal wild cliff express parties. Then i heard a blood curtling scream. It was Mira. 

She was holding her head in pain and yelling like a storm and then her eyes closed and she fell over. Thankfully delnys caught her in time. Macavity descneded upon them and stood in front of the two girls. He held out his hand, as if to take a soul. No. No no no no no

Finally i was able to focus enough and shot out force lightning at macavity. It hit him and he blasted across the room. He snarled at me and then looked at the burns on his furr and then teleported away. I ran over to my friends. 

“MIra??? Is she okay???” i asked delnys. 

“I don’t know!! SHe’s breathing but i don’t know what’s going on!! The headaches have never been this bad!! What was that thing??” 

“Veronica, do you know about this?” seriepnth said to me, panicking. 

“We gotta get mira to safety,” i said. “Before we do anything else, we gotta get her to safety.” 

“Let’s take her back to the cabin,” delnys said. 

I took mira from out of delnys’ hands and began running. “That’s too far away. I know a place closer.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: oh fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck


	69. nice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: i think there’s something wrong with me

Integrity looked shocked when she saw us go into her bedroom. “Clo-Veronica?? Serinepth?? Delnys?? … MIRA?? Is she okay??” 

I put mira’s body on the bed. “We don’t know. We don’t know. But she needs to rest.” 

“What happened?” integirty said, putting her head on mira’s forehead. 

“Some cat thing appeared and then something happened and everyone was drugged and then mira passed out!” delnys yelled before looking at integrity. She held out her hand. “Oh by the way, i’m delnys. I’m mira’s girlfriend.” 

“Yeah i know who you are,” integirty said. 

“So this is beyond zed? Lovely place you have here.” delnys added

“Glad one of us likes it.” Integrity looked at mira. “Where’s winsler? Shouldn’t we let him know something is up?” 

We all looked at each other. 

“Who wants to be the one to tell her?” serinepth asked. 

“Winsler got arrested,” i said. “For elrichs murder.” 

“I can’t believe it…” delnys said. “I don’t know winsler too well but he wouldn’t murder my father. It wouldn’t make sense.” 

“Of course he didn’t, Raven did,” i slipped out but then realized my tongue was moving faster than my brain. 

“Who’s Raven?” delnys asked. We all looked at each other and she narrowed her eyes. “Who’s Raven??” 

Suddenly mira began to stir and her eyes slowly opened up. 

“Mira!!” i rushed up and gave her a big hug. 

“Heyyyy” she said. She looked over at delnys. “Hi darling.” 

“How are you feeling?” delnys asked, a look of concern in her face. 

“I feel… good… nice, actually.” Mira sat up, her face at a smile. One of content. 

Sereipnth sat down next to her. “Mira, do you have any idea what happened?” 

“I don’t know for sure…” mira said. “But… when i saw the cat… and he got close… it was like… it was like… i could feel both me and train mira at the same time. Like we had a same brain.” 

“Wait, train mira?? What do you mean??” delnys said, confused. 

“We’ll catch you up to speed later!” i yelled. “So what happened? Did you, like… get anything from it? Do you remember anything?” 

Mira scratched her head and concentrated. “I… think so? I remember hearing something about wanting a drink, and how much she loves Delnys, and then i heard the voice… but like…. Way more vivid this time. She told me to find the heart of the wild cliff express and that great evil was going to find it soon.” 

“Is that all it said?” integrity asked. 

“Well, she also told me her name.” 

“A name??” i said. “Why didn’t you lead with that?” 

“Well i mean what importance does it make?? It’s not like I know anyone named Sarah anyway.” 

I had to pause at that. 

“Pardon?” i looked at her. 

“Sarah.” mira repeated. “It’s not like it means anything.” 

I kicked over a trash can in integrity’s room. “Hey!” she yelled. 

I didn’t hear her as i was pacing on and about the room. “Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck shit fuck fuck shit fuck shit.” 

“Hey Clone Raven, mind telling me what’s going on?” serinpeth asked. 

I stopped and looked at her. “When i was in our universe and looking for ways to obtain the reality emeralds, i remembered finding the names of the Five Great Ones. The five beings who, if found in any dimension, regardless of their original one, would be reality anomalities and could be killed in order to obtain the reality power.” 

“And, uh, let me guess,” integrity said. “Sarah was one of them?” 

“Yes,” i said. “Fuck fuck fuck.” 

“Wait, I’m confused,” delnys said. “Clones? Reality emeralds? Universes? What does this mean?” 

  
I picked the trashcan up and then knocked it over again. “It means that Sarah is the Heart of the Wild Cliff Express, and Macavity is going to blow the train up to get the powers of reality.”    


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: oooooh didn’t see that coming. Sarah i hope you don’t mind you being in teh story! Love you, you rock!


	70. the truth, the whole truth, nothing but the truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: alyssa came up to me and said “hey carly” and gave me a kiss on the cheek and that bothered me for some reason but i didn’t say anything

“Hold on just a cockballlimey second!!” delnys yelled. “Does someone wanna get me up to speed about the everything that is coing on right now???” 

I just sighed. “Okay so the heart of the wild cliff express is real, she’s a youtuber, we’re all from an alternate unvierse that’s been destroyed, we’re stuck here because their friend brought us here and because i killed them all but now that friend/my original self wants to kill me and we don’t know where she is and she’s the one whol killed your dad and also murunden and also there’s another assasin that’s a pirate lady from another another universe who wants to kill them because they are repsonsible for killing her husbnad on another universe because they killed her husband from their universe.” 

Delnys looks at us in intense shock and turns her head. “I’m… i’m… what??” 

She looked over at mira who just nodded her head, sadly. 

“So,” delnys said, standing up and looking at us. “Yyou’re not… the people from this universe??” 

“Nope,” integirty said. 

Delnys gulped. “Were… were you ever…?” 

Sereipnth scratched her neck. “I mean, yeah, presumably… right before the big party….” 

Dlenys just looked at mira. Her eyes werestarting to tear up. “so … you’re not… my mira, ar e you?” 

Mira awkwardly twiddled her thumbs. “I’m… no…. Does that… does that matter?” 

Delnys just looked at her and wiped her cheek with the back of her hand. “You’re not the mira i fell in love with… you’re an entirely different person…” 

“I’m sorry…” mira said. She got to her feet and rushed over to delnys. “Really really i am.” 

“You lied to me…. You betrayed me…” delnys said. “I… ican’t believe you’ve done this…. Where’s my mira?? Is that how you got the money??” 

I huffed. “Your mira is gone… taken by macavity… she sold herself to pay your tuition…” 

“The… tuition I wouldn’t need if your friend didn’t kill my dad…” 

There was a silence. Finally, sereipnth stepped up. 

“Look, we have to be realistic here. Yes this sucks. BUT. our friend is taken. Macavity has your girlfriend’s soul . he’s going to blow up the train. You have every right to be mad at everyone here, but if we wanna save the train and your girlfriend and everyone else, we’re gonna need all hands on deck.” 

Delnys looked at all of us. Her face looked angry. A contained fury. But she looked over at mira. And her eyes softened a bit. 

“Fine…” delnys said. “But just to save her. Then I… i don’t know what happens then…” 

“We’ll deal with that when it happens,” i said, stepping up. “Right now we need to figure out how the fuck to get to the school prison and rescue winsler.” 

Delknsy stepped up. “The school prison is through underbough’s office. But it’s going to be heavily guarded. It won’t be easy to just walk in.” 

“We’re going to need a distraction,” mira said. “Something that’ll get the guards’ attention while we can make all our way to the front of the train.” 

“How would we come up with something like that?” integrity said. But then it hit me. 

“Integrity. There’s something I’m going to need you to do.” i walked up and grabbed her by the arm. 

“Hey!! Watch it, Clone Raven!!” she said. “I’m still not forgetting that you shot me.” 

“Yeah big whoop, look,” i said as I loosened your grip. “It’s time to put your leadership position to the test.” 

Integrity looked at me confused but then it hit her. She looked around and everyone else, who also clearly had caught on to the idea. 

“No. no no no no no no no no no no no no no,” she said. “No way, there’s no way I’m going to lead class warfare.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: aww poor delnys. Leave reviews if you wouldn’t lie to delnys!


	71. integrity leads class warfare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: i turned in the story for my english assignemnt. My teacher said it was good and creative but my proofreading skills need work. Not sure what she’s talking about

Integirty stood in the platform of beyond zed, her face somehow even redder than normal. She was changed into her standard outfit, or rather, the lady integrity outfit. Thankfully she lended us clothes too so we weren’t stuck in our gowns and shit. Which is good because i didn’t want to get my pefectly crafted dress ruined. She leaned over to us. 

“I i i i can’t do this,” she sia.d “I don’t even know what their talking points are. I don’t know what i’m doing. I’m not good at this.” 

“Look you fuck,” mira said. “You got this. I know you can do it. Just get out there and make up some bullshit about stuff. You know how annoying capitalism can be!” 

Integirty gulped. “Ooookay i guess.” she stepped up and stood on her throne like chair. We all stood besides the chair, in teh corner, trying to look as angry and mean and tough as we could. Obviously i could do this with my eyes close but mira just puffed out her cheeks and squinted her eyes super heavily 

“PEOPLE OF BEYOND ZED!” the tiefling girl yelled. Everyone there stood around and looked at her with adoring eyes. “Oh, uh, hi. My name is uh lady integrity i guess? And i am your, uh, leader here.” 

Everyohne applauded. Someone in the audience yelled, “we fucking love you, lady integrity!” 

Integrity just coughed and contineud. “For the past amouint of time, i have been your leader here, helping you out where wild cliff turned you down. But now i think it’s time i stopp helping. I think now is the time for change.” 

The audience cheered. Integrity contineud. 

“Gone are the days of being pushed to the wayside, stuffed in the corners of the train. We live in a trainsociety. A trainsociety that constantly demonizes us and makes us feel inadequate just because we can’t call our parents to ask for money so we can use the vending machines and do our laundry!” 

“What’s a vending machine?” someone yelled. Integrity carried on, however. 

“Right now all those rich fucks are dancing in fancy ball gowns, drinking and smoking and living it up, throwing money away just causse, while we are stuck here in the darkness. Is that fair? Is that okay?? Do you think that’s right??”

There were general murmerings of “no of course not wtf” 

“So i ask you, dear beyond zedians, which would you prefer to do: stay here, feeding off of the scraps of the rich and hoping to just get by, or do you wanna go ape shit? Because let me tell you: i feel like going ape shit” 

Everyone applauded and picked up a weapon off the ground. I handed integrity a pitchfork off the ground and she held it up in the air trimphanlty. 

“Now, on my mark… get set…. Let’s go kick their fucking asses!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: leave a review if you fucking hate capitalism


	72. going ape shit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: it’s valentines day soon and alyssa says that we’re gonna do something… we still haven’t talked about that whole… thing… though…

They stormed out of beyond zed and through the cabins, pitchforks and torches in hand. I’m not sure why they had the pitchforks because this is a train and there’s no crops but fuck it, who am i to question things. 

We followed behind them just enough that we could blend in with the crowd but not enough to see carnage. Truthfully i didn’t really give a shit about hte whole “rebellion” thing, like i agreed with it, sure, but right now what really mattered was getting to the front of the fucking train. 

They entered into cart m where all the train coming people were. And they started to rustle around a bit. I really hoped people weren’t getting stabbed or killed or what not because idk if the people here deserved it but then again if you perpetuate the sins of wealth and luxury are you therefore just as guilty in it?

Oh fuck it moving on

We made our way to the next cart. It iddn’t take the guards long to start going after us and they started fighting but they got trampled over and the shit kicked out of them. Some jeeds tried to step in and control things but they got knockeed over. Mira looked sad at this but eventually i grabbed her hand and got her to go with me

“They’re just jeeds!” i said. “Besides they’re just perpetuating a broken system and they’re going to die anyway if we don’t stop the train explosion!” 

She sighed. “Yeah, you’re right…” 

Lights were being smashed in, carts were being knocked over. Shit was going wild. Tbh it was super super cool to see and i couldn’t help but laugh. Good. this train deserves it

We were going to keep going when a man stepped in front of us. It took me a while to recognize him. His normal purposely dishelved hair was now accidentally dishelved. His coat was ripped and he was covered in dirt and bruises.

“Phillip??” seriepnth said. “What’re you doing here?” 

“Sereipnth, thank god i found you,” he said. “I thought you would get hurt in all of this chaos. These fucking animals.” 

“Hey!” integrity yelled. “Don’t call them animals!!” 

Phillip looked at her with wide eyes. “You??? You’re lady integrity. You’re their leader!! You caused all of this, you bitch!” 

Sereipnth slapped him across his twink ass face. “Phillip Maisel! You do not, under any authority, call my friend a bitch!! Only i get to do that!” 

He rubbed the red spot on his face. His eyes narrowed. “You… you’re with them??” 

“Duh, dipshit,” i said. “Now get out of our way, rich boy, or get stepped on by that mob.” 

“This… this is…” phillip stummered. “I thought you were better than this serienpth” 

“Nope!” she said and then kicked him in the shins and then followed us down the way. 

We made our way through the cabins and the carts and everything until finally we made it to the front cabin: underbough’s cabin. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: remember that radical change can only happen through radical action. leave a review if you too wanna go ape shit.


	73. the conductor has no clothes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: i asked janet if it was normal to hate yourself all the time and she said no obviously not and she asked me what’s wrong and i started crying and i told her anyway and she gave me some advice and asked me some questions and i got a lot to think about

I busted in the room and then ran up to conductor underbough, who was clad only in his underwear, trying desperately to get dressed. He looked at me with wide fearful eyes as i reach over and grabbed him by the underwear and held him up in the air. 

“Hey nerd,” i said. 

“Veronica Sonya Elm Rune!! Put me down this instant!!” he said. 

“Nah, i don’t think i will.” I gave him a smile, putting on my best evil smile i could, just like old times. “Not until you answer the questions i have for you.” 

“So are you part of the riots?” he squirmed around in my hand. How pitiful. “Of course. I shouldn’t be surprised that you troublemakers would do such a thing. I should’ve banished you to beyond zed when i got the chance. And to think all i did to help you.” 

“Help us??” integirty yelled. 

“Yes! You think i didn’t know you were getting rations? I let you smuggle food in and do what you had to do to survive. I turned a blind eye. I knew it would be cruel to let you starve. And this is the thanks I get for all my hospitality?” 

I threw him on the ground aNd kicked him in the stomach. 

“OW FUCK,” he yelled. I kneed over and got eye level with him. 

“Alright, so first off, we need to find winsler.”

“He’s down there!!!” he pointed to a door on the back skyline of his beach cabin.

“Mira, go take care of that,” i said. She nodded and then rushed down there. Underbough tried to get away but i put my foot down on his stomach and crushed his ribs. “Oh no no no no, we’re not done yet., I need you to tell me everything you know about Sarah.” 

“Sarah?” he said, a look of genuinen confusion on his face. “OH! You mean the Sentient Accelerated Railway Altered Human?” 

“What?” i asked. 

“Yes, that’s the train. That’s what it stands for. We foudn this girl… and she had… great potential… and great passion for trains, and we knew, well, we… turned her… into a train…” 

“Did she… y’know, want this?” Felnys asked. 

“I mean, why wouldn’t she!!” he said. “It was the moment of the lifetime!! It was a dream come true!!” 

“And nobody stopped you??” serinpeth asked. 

“Oh i mean there was some resistence,” he said. “We went to war with the cannon people over her. But in the end, we won and wiped them out and, well…” 

I kicked him in the stomach again. “So where’s her goddamn heart, you fucking monster??” 

“I don’t know!!” he said. “I don’t know anything!! I just ride the train and do cocaine and hope for the best!!” 

I kicked him once more in the stomach. “This fuck is useless.”

“God damn it,” integrity said as she kicked the hot tub water. “We’re back at square one.” 

Suddenly we heard Mira rush up the stairs. “Uhhh y’all. You’re gonna wanna see this.”

We followed her down the stairs and saw winsler sitting in a prison cell…. and elrich’s dead body. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: oooh what’s that doing there?? Leave a review with your guesses. Btw thank you Sarah for agreeing to be in the story


	74. papa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Janet said she wouldn’t tell anything I told her but then dad out of nowher said he’d love me no matter what

“AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH” Delnys yelled 

Mira ran up to her. “Oh oops sorry I should’ve warned you.”

“What’s That doing there??” Integrity asked. 

Winsler just stood up and looked at us. “Oh, uh, underbough put it there so I could think about who I was letting down.” 

“The fuck,” I said. 

“Look can you please let me out?” Winsler pushed on the bars. “I’m hungry and lonely and mr wiggles is bored.”

We opened the cell and Winsler came out 

“So uh what’s going on?” he said. 

“We know who the heart of the wild cliff express is,” Mira said. 

“Yeah but we don’t know how the fuck to find her!” I yelled. 

“Yeah, but…” Delnys crosses her arms and looked down at the ground. “There might be someone here who does.”

She walked over to the corpse of her father and kneeled down. 

“Delnys?” Mira approached cautiously. “W-What are you doing?”

“Trust me,” she said as she lifted her hands over her father. “It’s the only way.”

I looked at her, confused. But then Delnys started chanting. 

“ _ Eleka nahmen nahmen Ah tum ah tum eleka nahmen Eleka nahmen nahmen Ah tum ah tum eleka nahmen” _

A bunch of black magic and dark energy filled the room and overcame everything and made its way into Elrich and then it cleared up and everything was back to normal. 

And then Elrich opened his eyes. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: un-rip Elrich


	75. dad moon rising

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: i love my dad so much but idk how to tell him these things

He sat up and looked a t us. His skin was a bit gray now, almost blakc and blue too. His face had partially rotted away. The whole in his front back was healing up but the hole in his clothes still remained. His eyes weren’t fully animated yet and they were partially facing the wrong direction. His hair was… damp for some reason?? 

Despite how gross he looked, delnys rushed up to hug him. “Father!!” 

He stiffly wrapped his arms around her into a tight hug. “D-delnys..? What… am i…?”

He looked around at all of us. His neck moved abnormally, stiff, like twisted a wheel. “Mira? Serinpeth? Integrity? Veronica? Winsler?” 

“Uh, hi, elrich,” mira said as she gave a light wave. 

He stood up, holding onto delnys a bit to stablizie himself. “What… what is going on here? Where… where is my daughter?” 

“I’m right here, dad,” delnys said, squeezing his arm affectionately. 

“no , i mean raven. Where is she? Last i saw her she was in the cart with me… and she had a … and thne she…” 

“Wait wait wait,” i said, approaching him. “You knew she was your daughter?”

“Of course i did,” he said. “Her name was raven raethran. That’s my last name. Though it leads me with… questions…” 

“Yeah I can imagine,” mira said. 

Delnys looked at him with confused eyes. “Rightg like how did you have a second daughter?? Must’ve been out of this world. Like no way that could’ve been possible…” 

Elrich just looked off at the sky. “I mean, if she… she was….” 

Delnys let go of his arm. “Who… was?” 

Elrich waved his head. “Nothing. AN old… person of mine. She was… she would’ve never kept my last name, but… anyway, what am i doing up?” 

“Raven shot you in the stomach,” winsler said. 

Serinpeth walked up. “Yeah and you died.” 

“I… died?” elrich stroke his facfe. “Well.. that explains things.”

“What was… death like?” integrity asked. 

“Nothing. I was falling into an endless abyss. It was filled with… sadness… and decay…” 

“I’m… sorry dad…” delnys said. “Wait, Raven is my sister??” 

“From an alternate universe, yeah,” i said. “Hi sorry we should formally introduce ourselves.” 

“I know who you are,” h e siad. “What i don’t know is what’s going on.” 

We all took turns explaining to him everything that had happened. From me to Raven to the chaos emeralds to the new SWIM people here to Sarah and Macavity. 

Elrich wiped his head. “I can’t believe it… how abused everything is… how bad it is… the emeralds… the… items of power… abused like this… ruining everything… the chaos emeralds causing so much chaos...”

“Yeah i know it fuckin sucks, huh?” i said. 

“And… the heart of the wild cliff express… it’s true…” he said as he got onto his knees. 

“Yeah and if we don’t find it soon, this train is done for!” mira said. 

“You. you’re not my mira but you have the voice, correct?” elrich turned to her. 

“Y-yeah. But i don’t know where she is. Just that she said somethig about zed…” 

“Beyond Zed,” elrich said. “That has to be where it’s hidden. I found that in my research.” 

“But where in beyond zed??” integrity stepped up and held out her hand. “By the way, i’m integrity idleberry, honorary leader of beyond zed.” 

“I know who you are, idleberry,” elrich said. “Based on my research notes, if you get me to beyond zed, i should be able to find the exact spot.” 

“Really??” we all asked. 

“Absolutely,” he said. “We just need to get to the back of the cabin.” 

Serinpeth stood up “Yeah, problem with that. There’s a huge fucking riot going on through the whole train. It’s gonna take us forever to get back there.” 

I thought about it for a second and then i had an idea. i walked up the stairs back into underbough’s room. He was withering and laying on the ground. I kicked him in the stomach once more. 

“Hey, underbitch,” i kicked. “ any way to get to get to the top of the train?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: oooh elrich’s back! Yay! Leave a review if you love zombie elrich!


	76. rain assaults the ground

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: there’s something i need to come out about but idk if i should go ahead and put it online…

We pushed the button in teh palm tree on the wall which lowered down the ladder from the ceiling of underbough’s office. I looked over at him. He was still on the ground, bruised and bleeding. 

“Thanks for telling us, conductor. We greatly appreciate it,” I said with a smirk. 

“Wait!” he yelled out as best as he could. “Take me with you!!” 

“Hm, nah” mira said. 

“But but but!” underbough yelled out. “If you leave me, the rioters will surely get to me!” 

“That sounds like a fuckin’ you problem,” i said and with that we climbed up the ladder and opened up the hatch on the roof. 

The top of the train was wild. It just kept going and going. We could feel wet water hit us. It was falling out of the dark night sky. 

“Holy shit is this rain??” i said. 

“Yeah,” serineptah walked up to me. “Wait you do know what rain is, right?” 

“Let’s just keep going,” erlich said. “We have a lot of stuff to do.” 

It was so weird being outside of the train. Feels like it’s been forever since i’ve smelt fresh air. Granted it’s only been, what, 2 or 3 weeks, but well y’know

“Don’t slip off!” integrity yelled. “The metal floor is gonna be slippery.” 

We made our way throuhg the thing, walking and we finished up that cart and hopped over to the next one. I could see Delnys slide around a bit but thankfully mira caught her. 

“T-thanks,” delnys said. 

“Don’t mention it ba- delnys.” 

WE kept going like that. It was hard. I could barely see what was in front of me. 

“How much longer do we have??” winsler yelled. “Mr. wiggles is getting upset!” 

“Meow!” mr. wiggles meowed. 

“We’re probably about halfway through the train!” i yelled. I squinted my eyes. “But i can’t fucking see anything so i don’t know for sure.” 

We kept walking forward and walking forward but then, through the rain, a cloud appeared across from me on the cart. 

When the cloud of smoke disappated, there was a woman standing there. She looked a bit different. Her hair was smoother and more organized. She was wearing her usual black lipstick again. She had a tight all black outfit with a cloak and thigh high black booths and shoulder lenght gloves. 

“Going somewhere, Clone Raven?” Raven said, smirking. 

Fuck I really didn’t want to see her. “Yeah, to the back of the train, now move your ass.” 

“I can’t let you do that. You and I both know that.” 

“Up yours!” i yelled. “You don’t know shit about shit. Now let me go or this train will blow up.” 

“Raven!” integrity yelled. “Please, let us pass!” 

“Sup, fucker,” raven said. “Don’t worry, my stomach heeled itself fine. No thanks to you.” 

I held out my wand. “Look, Raven, if you wanna fuckin’ go, we can fuckin’ go. But now is not the time. So get the fuck out of my way, or i’ll have no choice but to kick your fuckin’ ass.” 

She just laughed. “You think you can take me, Clone Raven? I’ve made a new friend since i got here, and she helped me get a new toy.” 

She unclipped something off of her belt, a weird metallic cylinder. She pressed the button on the hilt and out of it came a red blade of pure light. 

“A lightsabre…” i said. 

“Yeah, was able to find one like my adopted dad gave me! From my home! The one you destroyed, you bitch!” 

“Raven,” Elrich said. “Stop this foolishness.” 

“Dad?? I mean, Elrich??” she said, surprised. “What’re you… oh, nevermind!! It doesn’t matter!! You can’t stop me!!” 

She went to run at me but her hair got in the way because of the wind. “Wait, hold on. Let me just… tie this up real quick. Anyone got a hair tie I can use?” 

“Oh yeah, here,” sereinpeth said as she tossed her a hair tie. 

“Thanks,” raven said as she began to tie her hair up into a pony tail. Meanwhile, while this was going on, Winsler threw something at me. I could just barely catch it. I held it in m y hand and observed it. It was a… 

“This is my katana!” winsler yelled. “It’s got your back!!” 

I looked at it. There was no way this thing would actually work out well against her lightsabre. It was going to break. 

Wait… what did that one bailey kid say?

“Enchantus!” i yelled and suddenly the katana was surrounded by pure glowing black energy. Oh fuck yeah. This would work. 

I turned aroudn to thank winsler but before I could a huge cloud of smoke appeared and covered them all up and when it dissapated, eveyrone else was gone. 

“Where did you take them??” i asked Raven. 

“Oh i don’t know. Wherever my associate thought it would be most convenient,” she said. SHe held up her sabre. “But that’s irrelevant. What matters right now is you and me, Clone Raven.” 

I tightened my grip on my katana, held it in front of me. I took a deep breath. 

Raven rushed towards me and I rushed towards her and our blades met. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: oooh leave reviews for who you’re rooting for in the duel


	77. duel of the fates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: i think i know now… i think i’m ready to admit it… i think there’s something with me. I don’t think i’m like other people. I don’t think i’m who i’m supposed to be. Maybe alyssa is right. I think i’ve changed more than i thought i have. I think… i think i’m a boy.

Sparks flew as her lightsabre hit my katana. I could see the red glow on her face. It illuminated her eyes, making them look even more like blood. I dodged rolled behind me and swept under her legs with the blade, but she saw it coming as she jumped and swung at me from above. Thankfully i was able to dodge to the left in time and the lightsabre made contact with the metal of the train, making bright orange sparks fly. 

I used that moment to back away some more and as i did i could feel my boots slide on the metal. This fucking rain. She swung her lightsabre in a circle and approached me slowly. This was a trick. But fuck it. Fuck her. I ran into her swinging my sword. 

This was a trick and she took a tighter grip of her sabre and swung it overhead but i ducked and used the rain on the metal of the train like a slip and slide to slide in between her legs and i knicked her from behind, leaving a light cut on her back. 

She reached behind her and touched behind the broken fabric and raised her hand to her face. “This was a new outfit, you fuck!” 

She ran at me with her sabre behind her and thrust it forward but i slid to the side but not quick enough as she was able to barely graze my hip. I looked down to see a light burn mark on my upper thigh. I couldn’t tell if the rain was hurting or amking it feel better. 

“Raven, this is bullshit and you know it!” i yelled. “This is fucking childish. Can’t we just settle this like civilized adults??” 

“NO!” raven yelled, swinging her sabre over and over again. I did the best as I could to block it with my katana and i was doing well but then i realized what she was doing. She was expecting me to blcok. She was drawing me to the edge of the train. 

I coudln’t let her know i knew this though. I kept doing it and doing it and then finally, when i was close to the edge, i blocked her latest attack but then jumped as high as i could, using some magic to assist my boost, and ended up behind her once more. I tried to swing but fuck, she was too good, and she countered my attack just like that. 

We held it like that for a while, my katana and her lightsabre, locked together, each one of us pushing on the other, seeing who would give out first. I could feel my feet slipping on the ground. I wasn’t quite sure how long i could hold her like this. Fuck. 

She seemed to realize this. She smirked. “You know you can’t keep getting away with things forever. It’s not fair. I’ve lost everything. My reality, my girlfriend, my friends, my dad. What have you lost? You just keep winning. And I can’t let that happen. So I’m going to stop you. Because you’re my mistake and i have to do dissimilate you. And I have every right to. Because in the end of the day, you’re just my clone. Isn’t that right, Clone Raven?” 

I could feel the fury rise up in me. I gripped my sword as tight as i could. I broke contact with her sabre but kept swinging my katana with brute and aggressive force.

“MY! NAME! IS! VERONICA!” 

And with the final blow, i got her to stumble a bit. Swinging my sword sideways, i made a clear cut, right threw her right wrist. Her hand and her lightsabre dropped to the floor with an anticlimatic thud. She looked at her stump for a moment in horror before I used the Force to push her off the train. I could barely hear the thud as she hit the ground over the sound of the rain. 

I could hear banging going on under me. ANd a high pitched voice. Was that…?

I have to go help the others

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: thank you so much to everyone who has been offering so much kindness and support and for reading the story. You rock! Thank you so much!   
> Love,   
> Mason


	78. i used to know her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: i’m trying to figure out who all i should tell… i should probably tell alyssa, i guess…. I hope… i hope she takes it well

My katana wsa still enchanted so i used it to cut a circular hole down in the roof of the train. Once i had edged all around it, i pushed down and there was now a nice fuckin’ circular hole for me to drop down. 

So i dropped down. 

There i saw pirate fidan, wearing her mask, shooting at the others, who were behind cart booths. They would occasionally poke their hands up from behind the cusions of the chairs to try adn shoot magic at her, and when they did, she would use her laser sight cannon gun to shoot their hands. Thankfully none of them had gotten hit so far. 

They were all surprised to see me drop in the middle of the floor. 

“Ye!” pirate fidan yelled. “Where be raven?” 

“Oh, sorry, her stop was a while ago,” i said. “But don’t worry, I”m here.” 

She tried to shoot me but i used my enchanted katana to deflect the bullets back at her. As they did, they edged close and close to her face, tearing apart the fabric of her mask. Until eventually it was no more and i was right in front of her. I’ve never seen her this close. She looked old. Tired. Her long ears were long and her one eye looked dead. I never noticed how pointy her teeth were though. 

I held the sword up to her neck. “Now, leave us the fuck alone, Fidan, or I will kill you.” 

Elrich poked his head out. “Fidan??” 

The two looked at each other. She squinted her eye. “Do I know you, zombie?” 

He studied her face. “You’re… you’re not her. You’re close. You’re… you shouldn’t be here.” 

“Your’e right, I shouldn’t,” she said and with that she vanished into a puff of smoke. I held my grip on my katana just to make sure she woudln’t try some shit but after a minute or two it was safe to say she was gone. 

Everyone got out of their hiding places. 

“Wha-what was that all about?” delnys asked, looking at her father. 

“Nothing,” Elrich said, turning away from her. “Just someone i thought i knew from a while ago. No need to worry about it. It doesn’t matter. It’s not her. It’ll never be her” 

“Hey, zombie dad,” I yelled. “I appreciate the angst and the reflection and all that but we gotta fucking go. Integrity, give us your rope so we can climb up on top of the train.” 

“Got it!” integrity yelled. She threw her rope up and anchored it on teh roof of the train and we all took turns climbing it until we were all on the roof. We began running again, along the edge of the train, faster and more confident this time, until finally were were there at Cart Z. 

I cut a hole in the train again and we dropped down. We could still see the stampeded jeed bodies and students from where the riot had happened. THankfully it was based more in the front of the train now. 

I opened up the door to beyond zed. “Alright, fuckers, this is it. Are you ready for it?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: i love you all. Please leave reviews


	79. the belly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: so i told alyssa i needed to talk to her about something after school tomorrow…

We were walking through the darkness of the beyond zed abyss. I held up my enchanted katana in the hopes that it would light the way but instead mira just held up her hand and lit fire magic. 

“Thanks,” i said. 

“Don’t mention it.” She smiled at me and then looked over at delnys, who was standing next to her father, away from either of us. 

“Sooooo” winsler said, almost as a question. He was tired from walking so integrity let him rest on her shoulders. 

Sereinpth was folliwng close behind. “Soooo do you know where we’re going?” 

“Of course i do,” elrich said. “I should’ve known. I’ve always known.” 

“Cool,” serinpeth said. “Cool cool cool cool cool.” 

There was a silecne. It was awkward. 

“Dad?” delnys finally uttered a word. “W-what was that all about with that pirate lady? “ 

Zombie elrich just sighed. He kept his head straight. “It wasn’t my fidan. It must’ve been some other universes.” 

“Your Fidan?” i cocked my eyebrow. 

He turned his head to me, his eyeball loose in its socket. “Aye. My fidan.” 

“What… what’s that supposed to mean, dad?” delnys asked. Her voice was trembling. This must’ve been a hard day for her. Poor fucking girl 

He sighed once more. “I don’t want to talk a bout it.” he looked over at his daughter and his eyes loosened a bit. “But i guess i will.” 

We all turned into him, hoping to see what he would say. 

He began talking. “I had this childhood friend of mine. WE all called her Digger. She was part of my friends here at the Wild Cliff Express. It was me, her, Artis and Teb. I even dated her for a bit when i was younger. But then I met your mom, delnys, and well…. We had you.” 

“Right of course,” delnys said. 

He contineud. “But…” 

“But?” delnys raised an eyebrow. 

“After your mom… y’know, i started teaching here at the wild cliff express and who should i find but Digger. And we… reminisced about old times and we….” 

He paused for a bit longer. It took us a bit before it all sank in. 

“Oh my god,” i yelled. “You fucked Digger???” 

“We made sweet hot passionate love,” he said in his zombie growl. “A child just happened afterwards.” 

“Dad…” delnys said. “Does this mean…?” 

“You have a sibling? I don’t know. I was fully prepared to take responsibility for the child but before i could… digger ran away. Said she couldn’t stomach being on the train anymore. Said it was unjust. Last i heard she went to Pitter or Patter or Whatever. Haven’t talked to her in 14 years. When raven first appeared i thought it could be her, but… i guess that wasn’t the case” 

I thoguth about this in my head. a nother elrich kid… that couldn’t mean… oh fucking hell. Not a fucking Trainven. 

I looked over at Mira and the others. We all had knowing eyes. They probably figured it out too. 

Suddenly through the darkness we came upon a door. An all black door with a wheel lock like youd see in a cartoon. 

“This is it,” elrich said. We opened the door and prepared to see what’s behind it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: ooooh another elrich kid. Let me know your theories on a possible Trainven!


	80. The Heart of the Wild Cliff Express

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: so i talked to alyssa and i told her about me and i came out and she congratulated me and said she had figured for a while. She apologized for how she reacted because she was worried about losing me. I told her she didn’t have to lose me if she didn’t want. She got all sad and she looked at me she told me that she isn’t straight…

We opened the door to the train cart to see what looked like a purple walled room. It was a light purple. Immediately calming. There seemed to be a bed and some desks and what not. Of course, that wasn’t what was immediately obvious. What was immediately obvious was the giant fucking heart in the center of the room. 

It was big and red and beating. Wires connected in and out of its artery holes which connected to the walls of the train. Is that what my heart looks like? Ew gross i can’t believe i have one of those, how disgusting 

The heart was so distracting that it took us a second to see the tiny man like cat standing next to it, holding a dagger in one hand and a weird device in the other. 

“Oh fuck it’s you!” macavity yelled. But then elrich blasted him with some weird dark magic and he fell across the room, dropping the knife and the detonator on the floor. “Hey! That’s no way to treat the napoloean of crime!!” 

“You’re the napoleon of shit,” i said. “Stop this whole fucking act, leave this fucking train, and go sell drugs or do a cat orgy or whatever the fuck you do.” 

“Oh you’d like that, wouldn’t you, Clone Raven??” he yelled. 

“Don’t fucking call me that!” i said as i took out my katana but before i could elrich started blasting the cat with more black magic. 

Macavity dodged and dodged, using his cat like reflixes to keep himself from being fully hit. But finally he was cornered. Zombie elrich raised his hand, prepared to give the final blow. But then

“INEFFIBLE!” and with that Macavity was gone. 

H e looked over a tme . “Is that something he can normally do?” 

“Oh yeah, I guess I forgot to metnion that,” i said. I walked over to the device left on the ground to see what looked like a detonator labeled “property of integrity idleberry :)”I turned to look at the others. They were all surrounding Mira, who was grasping her head in pain. 

“The voice….” she said. “It’s… so strong.” 

“Tell Sarah it’s going to be okay!” i said. “That nothing else is going to hurt her!” 

But then Mira yelled even more and even greater. 

“OH GOD!” she yelled. “OH GO D OH FUCK OH GOD” 

It was then i turned and noticed zombie elrich, knife in hand, standing over the heart which was spewing blood. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: oh no elrich!! What are you doing??


	81. a final solution

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Dylan came to talk to me after school today…. I wasn’t really in the mood and i was gonna either ignore him or try to fight him but then he told me… that he’s been reading the fic. And he said that if i ever wanted any clothes or any advice, he’d be willing to help me

“ELRICH??” i yelled. “What the fuck are you doing??”?” 

“What i have to do,” he said as he took another stab into the heart. Mira yelled again. 

Delnys yelled. “Dad?? What the fuck??”

Elrich just kept stabbing over and over again. “Delnys, honey, you have to understand. This isn’t right. ALl of this. The chaos emeralds, the heart, none of this should’ve happened. This is the power of gods placed into mortals. And it’s done nothing but spiral the world into chaos.” 

“FUCK YOU!” i yelled, trying to run over to him but he shot black magic at me to stop me. 

“You’re not one to talk, Veronica,” he said. “You’re part of the problem. I can’t even killyou because of your crimes against humanity. And do you honestly believe you deserve that power?” 

“Fuck no!” i said. “But you’re also acting fucking weird right now, dude!” 

He turned away from me and looked at delnys. “You understand, don’t you? These people. They aren’t your friends. They took your mira from you. They ruined your life. They ruined your school. They murdered me. Do you honestly think the way everything is going is fine.” 

I tried my best to get myself off of the ground and held the detonator up in the air. “I don’t want to use this!! But I will!!” 

Elrich just continued. “Delnys, honey, come with me. We can find all the god objects. We can use the to destroy each other.” 

“Wha’tll happen when you do that??” serinepth yelled. “What if that just destroys all the universes like last time?” 

“Then so be it,” elrich said. “We can reboot the world without all of this. Make canon right again.” 

I held up the detonator and prepared to press it when a boot stepped on my wrist. It hurt like fuck. I looked up to see who it was. 

“Sorry,” delnys said as she moved her boot. She picked up the detonator and walked over to her father. 

Mira was still screaming in pain. She could barely move her eyes to look up at delnys. 

“Thank you,” elrich said, giving his daughter a hug. “Now, do what you gotta do.” 

Delnys looked down at the detonator. Her eyes… they seemed uncertain. She was sweating up a storm. Come on, fucker, do the right thing. 

But then i saw her flip the switch. 

And everything exploded. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: delnys :(


	82. off the rails

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: i asked allyssa if we could still be friends after all this. She said of course… i hope she’s right.

The response was immediate. 

I could hear the explosions go up and down the cart, the rumbling under us. After weeks on this train, you get used to the feeling of constantly being on the tracks. But what do you do when you don’t feel that anymore? 

The ground rumbled below us. Everyone fell to their knees, except for delnys, who grasped onto her zombie father, who was standing weirdly still. We could feel the vibrations growing more and more violent and closer. Before it reached us, serinepth held out her hands and what appeared to be a islver force field appeared around her, winsler, integrity and mira. Wow don’t even extend it to me? Biiiiitch

The vibrations finally reached us as the train cart exploded and flew forward. We could see the fire and rubble all around us in the mushroom cloud as the train cart rolled aroudna nd around and around and around and i was getting super fucking dizzy and was getting thrown around. 

The train cart rolled more and more violently but then began to slow down gradually and gradually and then finally we were stable. I was underneath some scrap metal. I couldn’t fucking move. ALl of my bones felt broken. I coudln’t even get all of this shit off of me. 

I looked up to see around us. The walls were basically torn down, totally fucking broken. I looked over to the others to see them all passed out in the forcefield. I looked forward. Standing in the place of the heart was what appeared to be a tea cup, floating in mid air. 

Zombie elrich walked over to it, grabbed the cup, and then sipped the entire thing. As he did, his body growed a bright blue. He opened his eyes. They glowed bright blue. 

“Come on, Delnys,” he said. He stapped his fingers and a portal appeared. “Let’s go.” 

Delnys looked over at the rubble, grasping her heart. She looked at the forcefield containing SWIM. Her eyes were sad. She started to say something, but instead, she just walked through the portal wordlessly, Elrich followed suit. 

Then the portal was gone, leaving us alone in the rubble. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: rip Sarah


	83. RAVEN POV: a new hook

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: i talked to mom today! She said that she’s doing well and she’s gonna try to visit soon! I thought about telling her but i didn’t want to worry her. I love my mom so much.

I woke up in a daze. I was surprised to see the sunlight. How long has it been since i’ve seen a clear blue sky? 

What happened?? 

Last i remember, i was fighting clone raven on a train. Then she yelled something and then swung her dumb fucking weeb sword and then idk i woke up here. 

Suddenly a figure with black hair and pointy ears stood over me. “Hey, you. You’re finally awake.” 

“Fidan…” i said. “Heyyyy. Did I win?” 

“Aye, fuck no,” she said. “You los t pretty badly.” 

“Fuck,” i said. “How badly?” 

“Ye lost ye hand,” she said. 

  
WHAT THE FUCK??? OH YEAH THAT WAS RIGHT. THAT FUCKING CLONE RAVEN BITCH MADE ME LOSE MY HAND SHE CAN GO FUCK HERSELF UGHHHHHHH 

“Hey, hey now,” fidan said. “No need to be worrying. I brought ye here for help.” 

“Where is here??” i asked. 

“Home. My home. The pirate universe.” 

I looked up to see we were sitting on a beach. A bunch of pirate looking motherfuckers were standing around me. I looked down at my hand. What once was a total normal hand was replaced with what appeared to be a mechanical hook. 

“Yar, it be the latest in pirate artificial technology,” she said. “Don’t say i never be doin anything for ye.” 

I moved my hook up and down up and down. Fuck, this would take some getting used to, but at least i could control it. That was a plus. 

I looked over at fidan. It was the first time i ever got to fully see her face. She definitely looked like an elf, what with her long ears and all, though a little bit paler. Also her teeth were a bit sharp and pointy. That was strage. 

“Thanks,” I said, extending my hook to her

She put out her own hook and we shook hooks. “Do’t mention it. I also recovered ye laser saber for ye.” 

Oh god.That reminded me. The fucking train battle. 

Fidan stood up. “I be thinking. We rest up here, then we go back to the train universe to kill them Swims.” 

I thought long and hard about it for a second. “No,” i said. 

“What?? What ye mean no??” she asked. 

I stood up and walked around, pacing nervously. “Every time i go to face Clone Raven, i lose horribly. The first time the only way i could win was to erase a whole universe. Then the next time my girlfriend shot me. Now the last time i lost a hand and got pushed off of a train. It’s clear that i’m not 100% ready to face her yet, as much as it fucking sucks to admit i’m not good at something.” 

“So what? Ye want to train in the ways of the pirate?” fidan asked. 

“I appreciate the offer but no. I don’t think that’s good for me.” 

“So, what? Find another wild cliff and go there?” 

“Fuck no!” i said. “Now that clone raven knows more magic than i do, she’s going to be expecting magic. I need something besides that.” 

“Then what??” she said, looking at me. 

I took my iphone 11 out of my pocket and loaded up google to see if i could find the address. My adopted dad talked about it all of the time. I knew that it was the one place i needed to go. Finally i found the page on Yelp. 

I held it up to her to show her. “I need to go train at the Dark Temples of the Sith. A school locate d in the dark side universe called Wildsith.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: leave reviews if you’re excited for raven to start her training!


	84. the road this far

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: This is the last chapter of This Ain’t A Trial, It’s a Trainbuchet

I must have passed out at some point because i ended up waking up. 

I could feel the rubble being removed off of me, piece by piece, but i couldn’t see by who. My bones must’ve healed themselves already because they didn’t hurt but the pain of the scrap metal certainly did. Ow fuck. 

Finally i could feel the last piece off of me. I looked up to see Mira. 

“Oh thank god!” she yelled as she embraced me in a hug. I winced in pain. “Oh geez, sorry!” 

“Don’t worry about it,” i said as I groggily got up and looked at the others. They were all standing around, looking awkward and nervous. 

“Hey Veronica,” winsler said, giving a light wave. 

I waved back. “Hey. How is everybody?” 

Integrity sighed. “About as good as we can be, considering we survived a train crash.” 

“You’re welcome for that,” serinpeth yelled. 

“Thanks for the forcefield,” I told her. “I’m not sure you would’ve survived without it.” 

“Probably not…” winsler said. He grabbed mr. wiggles and pet him gently, trying to calm the scared familiar down. 

“What happened to the rest of the school?” i asked as i got up on my feet. 

“We’re not quite sure,” serinpeth said. “The rest of the train carts are scattered eveywhere. We were going super super fast so who knows where they are.” 

“We scavenged the areas of the crash we could around here,” Integrity added. 

“Any survivors?” i asked. 

“No,” winsler said. “But no bodies either, so” 

I sat down and wiped my face. I could tell it was covered in ash and smoke and i probably looke d like shit and my makeup was probably ruined too. Ugh, fucking hell. This is not how i wanted the night to go. 

“We couldn’t find Delnys…” mira said. 

I looked away from her. “They left. Zombie Elrich drank the reality tea and went off into some portal to fuck knows where.” 

There was a group silence before integrity spoke up. “SOooooo we’re gonna stop them, right?” 

“How?” winsler said, his voice raising up a bit before lowering in defeat. “We ain’t got no emeralds or magic tea or any other powers.” 

“We have something sort of like it, though,” Mira said as she turned to me. 

I looked at them all. Fuck, this was so much pressure. “Fucking hell, y’all. I may have the emeralds in me but they don’t work. They’re out of juice.” 

Mira sat down next to me. “But they’re still  _ in  _ you, right?” 

I thought about it for a second. “Yeah, they are…. Wait.” 

“What?” integrity asked. 

“When I met with macavity… he offered me a deal… said he would help me power the emeralds up again…” 

“Is that something you can do?” serinpeth asked. 

“I mean, fuck, i guess so??” 

“So how do we do that??” mira’s voice was lighting up, as if she was trying to rally up hope in herself. 

“Fuck if i know” I closed my eyes. “So what are you all going to do?” 

There was a pause. Serinepth finally spoke up. “Well, we gotta stop Zombie Elrich, don’t we?” 

“Right,” i said. 

“You’re tagging along for that, right?” integrity asked. 

It took me a second to narrow my eyes. “Wait, what? You actually want me around?” 

“Of course we do!” mira said. “I mean…” 

“Look, Elm Rune, I don’t trust you,” serinpeth said. “But we need someone like you. And I think it’s best to keep you close by. Agreed?” 

I thought about it for a second before smiling. “Agreed.” 

“Best be thanking these two,” integrity spoke up, pointing at mira and winsler. “They’re the ones that convinced us to not just leave you.” 

I looked over at mira and she looked me in the eyes before shifting them away. 

“So, yeah, we gotta find elrich,” mira said. 

“He could be anywhere. And nobody here knows him well enough to know where he could be!” winsler said. 

Serinpth thought about it for a second. “No, but there is someone here who does.” 

We looked at her curiously but then it hit me. “Oh fuck.” 

“So…” mira said, trying to connect the dots on her head. “Just to make sure we’re on the right wavelenght. We’re gonna go to this Pitter or Patter or whatever it’s called place, try to find Digger and hope that gives us some insight on where to find Elrich?” 

“You realize how much of a long shot that is?” winsler said. 

I stood up. “It may be. But right now it’s the only shot we have to keep everything from being fucked.” 

Mira stood up next to me. “Plus we might even be able to find a way out of here.” 

Everyone stood up now. 

“So it’s settled,” Serinpeth said. “We’re going to find Pitter or Patter or whatever.” 

She put her hand in the middle and everyone else followed suit. They turned their head to look at me. 

“Come on Veronica!” integrity yelled. “We don’t have all day!” 

I put my hand nervously into the center ontop of everyone else’s. Sereinpth looked at us and yelled

“3… 2...1… BREAK” 

And we raised our hands in the air. 

“Alright now, we have no time to waste!” mira yelled. “We’ve got a shit ton of ground to cover and not a lot of time so let’s get to walking!” 

With that, i collected my broken katana off the ground, left the rubble of the train behind me, and walked off into the horizon, my friends by my side. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: as i said earlier, this is the last chapter of This Ain’t A Trial, It’s a Trainbuchet. I hope you all greatly enjoyed it! This series has been a blast to write and eye opening, at the very least. Book 3 will be coming soon, whenever i get around to it. I’m probably going to take a break. A real break, this time. With all the… everything that’s going on, i hope you understand. Thank you to everyone who has read this far. I hope you stick around for the conclusion and, as always, leave reviews!


End file.
